


Subspecies V: Blood Queen

by HappyPalmTree



Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPalmTree/pseuds/HappyPalmTree
Summary: With Ana's help Michelle reclaims her life now as a vampire and as Radu's heir but with Radu's help Michelle becomes the vampire she was meant to be, the vampire Radu always wanted her to be. This story follows the Subspecies movies.





	Subspecies V: Blood Queen

The old caretaker woman and her son helped Ana cart Michelle’s body out of the cemetery under the early morning sun. Wild eyed, covered in sweat and slightly shaking Ana kept a look out for anyone else, she tried to appear calm as she walked alongside the casket opposite the old woman. When they reached the caretakers van Ana explained to him that her friend was very sick and needed special help, asking for a ride back to her apartment on the edge of town. The caretaker agreed for a small price which Ana happily paid. Riding up front in the cab with the caretaker who remained silent for the entire trip Ana was left to her own thoughts. Still reeling from everything that had happened Ana could only numbly think about what she would do next too tired to think of anything else.

Ana’s apartment was in a new expanded part of town, her building was one of five new housing structures and the last one to be filled. Currently in a building that housed twenty apartments only five were occupied. Ana instructed the caretaker to drive around to the back of the building where they unloaded the casket Michelle was in carefully carrying her to the small service elevator taking it up to the third floor. No one saw Ana and the caretaker take the coffin inside her apartment there was no one else on Ana’s floor. When Ana first moved in the lack of neighbors bothered her but now in this new sudden circumstance she found it comforting. They set the coffin on Ana’s table, the caretaker leaving as quickly as he had come in with Ana giving him more money and thanking him before locking the door behind him. Leaning back on the locked door Ana took a moment to breathe, the silence of the apartment made her furiously beating heart seem very loud to her own ears. Glancing at the clock Ana saw it was only midmorning, surprised Ana walked to the kitchen to make tea when she noticed how dirty her hands were, then how dirty she herself was. Ana checked on Michelle who was still in her death sleep looking peaceful; without thinking Ana reached out brushing an errant lock of hair from Michelle’s face giving the sleeping vampire a small but warm smile before heading to shower.

Under the stream of hot water Ana felt reborn, the soap and shampoo washed away the grime from her body and seemingly from her mind as she could finally think clearly about what had taken place. The anger and profound hurt she felt at her friend and ex-lover Dr. Ion Niculescu’s betrayal mixed with the embarrassment she felt at not knowing what the Vitalis Institute really was. How she had been fooled for so long baffled her and forced her to examine everything else to see if there was anything else she had missed. Of course analyzing the last two days Ana’s mind wandered to the vampire in her living room. Michelle. From the moment she laid eyes on Michelle Ana was filled with the need to help. The desperate frightened very human expression in Michelle’s eyes tugged at Ana’s very soul. Ana had failed to get Michelle to a safe place or help from someone who was not out to use them both for their own means, the failure pained Ana. That failure inspired Ana to be brave enough to go into that crypt to rescue Michelle. It was the bravest thing she had ever done born solely out of circumstances too bizarre to be believed. Though Ana quietly admitted in the safety of her hot shower there were moments when she thought Michelle was lost to Radu. The incredible pull Radu had over Michelle was strong almost overpowering yet Michelle’s free will and conscience was still present. Ana could only imagine what it must have been like for Michelle, she had seen the confusion and conflict in Michelle at the Vitalis Institute when Michelle freed Radu in attempt to gain her own freedom then again in the crypt moments before Radu turned his sights on Ana and Michelle protected her by slicing Radu’s throat. Until that moment Ana was not sure if Michelle could be trusted or saved but now she had hope that it was not too late for Michelle.

After her shower, Ana changed into clean clothes pulling out a second set for Michelle with the hopes that they would fit. Ana checked on Michelle once more then took a long nap on her own bed. Hours later when Michelle awoke she found Ana quietly watching over her. At first Michelle was startled and confused to find herself in yet another new place but once she saw Ana quietly smiling at her she immediately calmed. Sitting up in the coffin Michelle looked around asking softly.

“Where am I?”

“You’re safe Michelle. You’re in my apartment.” Ana assured her.

“Radu?” Michelle asked afraid.

“Dead. I put his head on a pole to burn in the sun.”

“I’m really safe?”

“Yes.”

“Did you tell anyone about me?” Michelle asked her voice fearful but quietly menacing at the same time but it didn’t register to Ana who brightly replied. “No Michelle, I have not told anyone about you. I vowed that I would help you. I made the mistake of trusting the wrong person before. I will not make that mistake again.”

“Why? Why are you helping me?” Michelle asked climbing out of the coffin.

“Because you needed help.” Ana replied offering her hand out to Michelle who took it as she stepped out of the coffin.

“But you know what I am.” Michelle replied baffled that Ana would be so selfless in face of so much danger.

“Yes, but I believe in you Michelle.” Ana began still holding on to Michelle’s hand. “I believe you don’t have to be like Radu, there’s still good in you. Michelle you didn’t have to save me but you did. You’re not lost yet.”

As Ana’s words sunk in Michelle suddenly dejected let go of Ana’s hand falling heavily upon the small couch behind her.

“What’s wrong Michelle?” Ana immediately pleaded.

“I’ve lost the bloodstone, without it my hunger will get the best of me. I will have to feed and I don’t want to hurt you but I don’t trust myself. My time with Radu changed me more than just into a vampire.”

“That antique? I have it; I thought you would need it.”

Michelle’s eyes grew wide her face full of sudden hope as she immediately stood closing the two foot space between them asking just inches from Ana’s face.

“You have the bloodstone? I must have it, please give it to me?”

Ana simply nodded then turned leaving the room returning a few moments later holding the object Michelle needed most. The relief on Michelle’s face upon taking hold of the bloodstone was profound. Watching Michelle become momentarily lost in her own mind while looking at the bloodstone Ana finally interrupted telling her guest.

“I have clothes for you. I thought you’d like to take a shower and get cleaned up. It must have been awful in that crypt.”

The offer stunned Michelle who after being tightly wrapped up in Radu, his teachings and trying to escape him she not thought of such simple human pleasures such as taking a shower. Thinking back it was the night after she was turned upon her return to Bucharest at the hotel that she had last showered. Since then she had thought nothing of the blood, gore and dirt that now covered her. The most she had done was wipe the dried blood off her face but paid no mind to her clothes or anything else. Suddenly everything hit Michelle again, being turned, losing Stefan, Radu, her sister, the innocents that had been caught up in it all returned full force overwhelming her completely until she broke down sobbing. Ana patiently waited until Michelle composed herself holding out a clean fluffy towel with the clean clothes Michelle took them gratefully while wiping away the tears. Michelle headed toward the bathroom when she paused turned looked Ana in the eyes telling her sincerely, “Thank you.”

Shutting the bathroom door behind her Michelle could still hear and feel Ana in the other room. Setting the towel and the clothes down upon the edge of the sink Michelle sat on the edge of the shower just breathing as it began to sink in that for the moment she was in a safe place. Yet she was not ready to believe that Radu was really dead; realizing she would need to return to the cemetery to make sure. Only the thought of returning brought to mind those other vampire’s Ash and Serena. Clutching the bloodstone tightly Michelle knew given the chance they would kill her and take the bloodstone. They would need to be dealt with but for the first time in weeks Michelle felt as if she had some time to relax and plan. She would deal with Ash and his fledgling in a few days for the moment Michelle was happily relieved that she could take a moment to catch her breath, rest and figure out what comes next without Radu breathing down her neck. Thinking of Radu Michelle grew confused at her conflicted happy yet sad feelings toward the monster that did this to her and was hell bent on making it last an eternity. Radu never let her have even a moment to herself, he had always been there to mentally torment her in guise of teaching her, preparing her to really be what she was only to find herself growing more and more attached to him. Though Radu was a disgusting evil monster Michelle could not deny there was a very strong connection between them that was more than the bond of Master and fledgling. Radu would taunt her that it was Stephan’s blood that made her rebel against him, that Stephan had infected her with his goodness.  Michelle believed it.  The more she drank of Radu’s blood her power grew but so did her connection to Radu and her acceptance of her new life.

 

Standing up Michelle turned around turning on the shower. Undressing slowly she peeled off the gypsy garb she had been wearing tossing them into the small waste basket under the sink. She looked at herself under the white light examining herself finding nothing different but the paleness of her skin. Stepping in the shower Michelle let the hot water wash over her as flashes of Radu cross her mind. Since that fateful night when Michelle woke as a vampire to find Stephan dead, nothing more than bones and dust she had been relentlessly pursued by Radu. Fighting Radu’s magnetic pull and fighting to keep her humanity Michelle almost succumbed to Radu’s temptation three times.  Radu did more than taunt her, he taught her how to be a vampire, a vampire ten times stronger than what Stephan had been. A part of Radu’s perverse charm was that he was a good teacher and Michelle wanted to learn as much as she could. Even his taunts of advice were his way of trying to help her adjust. She recognized it but refused to show her appreciation it was hard enough resisting him as it was. Then her sister saved her twice pulling Michelle from the brink of which Radu put her in hopes she would join him fully and whole heartedly only to be rescued through the love and determination of her sister who only lost her life for the effort.

Then Ana found her; Ana, the pretty blond doctor with the noble heart. Michelle was fully aware that Ana could have walked away at any time but she didn’t. She not only kept her word but she ventured into the belly of the beast to save her; someone who was nothing more than a stranger to the doctor. Yet Michelle marveled that she found herself here in Ana’s home acting like a normal house guest just taking a shower. It had been Ana that saved Michelle this last time. She had been standing on the brink again about to take the plunge when Ana’s pleading snapped her out of it giving her the brief moment she needed to act against Radu. Radu’s pull was overwhelming; Michelle was still surprised she was able to pull herself back from the brink to defend a noble, good person. Finishing her shower Michelle was left wondering if it had been anyone in that crypt besides Ana would she still have acted against Radu.

Ana waited watching the news for any reports about the crypt or the Vitalis institute only she found nothing. Michelle finally emerged from the bathroom wearing dark blue jeans and a loose fitting sweater with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She looked like a completely different person. Sensing Michelle felt the same way too Ana stood up offering her hand introducing herself.

“I don’t think we’ve met I’m Dr. Ana Lazar.”

Catching on Michelle smiled for real as she played along shaking Ana’s hand, “I’m Michelle Morgan, from America.”

“It’s nice to meet you Michelle, from America.” Ana replied, then a thought occurred to her prompting her to ask. “Everything happened so fast from the moment I found you at the crash site. Will you tell me what happened to you Michelle? How…all this happened?”

Another unconscious smile spread across Michelle’s lips, only her sister Rebecca had asked that question but at the time there she had no chance to really explain. The fact Ana cared enough to want to know made Michelle relax more almost allowing her to return if just for the moment to her old self again. Michelle gestured to the couch and both women sat down.

“This is the first chance I’ve had at sharing my story. I wanted to tell my sister but there was never any time. Everything happened so fast.” Michelle began.

“I’m glad you’re telling me Michelle. I want to earn your trust.”

“No Ana I need to earn your trust. Hopefully this will help because I don’t want to be a monster like him. I want to keep as much of my humanity as I can but I don’t think I can do it alone. I need help, I need your help.” Michelle replied then began at the beginning starting with the flight into Bucharest.

 Ana listened entranced by Michelle’s story that for her credit left absolutely nothing out confessing everything including those she killed and fed upon. Giving voice to her private thoughts throughout her ordeal of Stephan, having the folklore come to life, losing her friends, being kidnapped, killing her friends, being turned, losing her sister and Radu. It was during this confession Michelle came to a realization.

“As much I would like to put all the blame upon Radu I can’t. Looking back at it all its clear to me now Stephan was to blame. If he had just left me and my friends alone not all of us would have died the way we did. Radu would have left some of us alone. Shit, had I known what I would turn in to I wouldn’t have killed my friends after they turned. Everything Radu did at the beginning I realize now had nothing to do with me and everything to do with Stephan.”

“When did that change?”

“When Radu killed Stephan for the bloodstone. Radu wanted me as one last “fuck you” to his brother but when I ran things changed.”

“How?”

“When my friends were turned they were easily controlled by Radu. Where I soon learned I could be influenced but not controlled. I still had my own mind, my free will. It’s what allowed me to fight him for so long.”

“How did that happen? Why were you different than your friends when Radu turned you all?” Ana asked totally engrossed in Michelle’s story.

“Stephan. I didn’t want to be like Radu so Stephan mingled his blood with mine. It was the least he could do.” Michelle replied with a somewhat distant bitter tone, adding after a long pause. “Stephan insured I kept my free will but that was the very thing that enticed Radu so much. I was different. I didn’t want him or anything to do with him so he had to have me. Radu was not used to people disobeying him.”

“But your sister saved you?”

“Yes. Radu’s pull is so strong, so overwhelming. It was like by him just being near me he could pull out that other…vampire side of me, the side of me that was like him. But my sister brought out what was left of the human part of me; a part I desperately don’t want to lose.”

“Why is the bloodstone so important?” Ana asked it was the one thing that Michelle only touched upon but did not fully explain.

“It’s a magical object, filled with the blood of saints. Its power is immeasurable. The most important part though is that it can sustain a vampire permanently. I won’t need to feed on people as long as I have it.”

“Oh now it all makes sense.” Ana commented as the loose puzzle pieces fell in place and the entire picture became clear. Ana was utterly amazed by Michelle, in awe of how strong Michelle had been, how determined and steadfast to her humanity. It inspired Ana to do all she could to help Michelle rebuild her life.

“So what now?” Ana asked giving Michelle an encouraging smile.

“I don’t know. This is the first chance I’ve had to take a breath, let alone think about my future.”

“Well there is no rush. I’m here to help you in any way I can.”

“Thank you Ana. Well you now know everything about me. Tell me about you.” Michelle asked fully enjoying the simplicity of having a normal conversation with a regular person.

Ana shared stories of growing up in Bucharest, studying at the local university, falling into a relationship with her professor, becoming a doctor and current duties at the local hospital. Inspired by Ana’s tales of normalcy Michelle shared hers of growing up in America and how it lead her to study folklore. They spent hours just talking, every hour or so Ana would make a fresh cup of tea or a drink while Michelle just watched though she glanced at the bloodstone sitting next to the coffin on the table. Upon realizing Ana’s lover in college, the professor named Ion was one in the same with Dr. Niculescu the man who tortured her Michelle asked.

“Your ex-lover Ion was a vampire but you said he could stay awake during the day. Even survive the light. Do you know how he did that?”

“He was a blood specialist. I’m not sure exactly what he did or how he accomplished it, I didn’t even know he was a vampire until recently.”

“Would he have left notes?”

“You think whatever he was doing could help you?”

“It would be a starting point.  What of his assistant?”

“Dead like Ion.” Ana replied then was stuck with a very bold idea. “I think I know how to get our hands on Ion’s notes.”

“Okay tell me.” Michelle replied eager to hear Ana’s idea.

“With Ion and his assistant dead, I can go into the Vitalis Institute and tell them I’ve been assigned to take over Ion’s work. That would give me full access to all of Ion’s notes, equipment, everything he had at his disposal.”

“Can you just walk in and tell them that?”

“No we will need an official form, stating it was Ion’s wishes but I can get that from the hospital administration. I never told Ion but I could always mimic his handwriting and his signature.”

“I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

“I don’t want to get into trouble ether but you’re right we need to start somewhere. Ion’s research is a good start.” Ana replied confident of her plan.

“What about your job at the hospital?”

“Taking over Ion’s work will solve that problem. That way my work and helping you will be combined into one endeavor. Plus Ion has some very wealthy clients; he was never want for money.”

“A job.” Michelle murmured, “I’ll never be able to get a job. How will I pay for anything, I can’t go home or call my parents. I can’t even access what little money I do have. Where will I live?”

“Michelle! You live here with me. We’ll figure out all the details. This is just the first night of your freedom. With Radu dead there is no rush to figure this out.”

“Will we have to go back to the Vitalis Institute?”

“Maybe. We’ll see if this works then go from there.”

Michelle and Ana continued to talk until the sun started to rise and Michelle was forced to lie down. Heading to the coffin, Ana stopped her at the last moment.

“We’ll get rid of the coffin. Come lay on the bed, we can share. You should sleep like a regular person.”

“Are you sure?” Michelle asked privately blown away by how amazing Ana was being with her.

“Absolutely.”

Ana showed Michelle the rest of the apartment then the bedroom even offering to lend Michelle something more comfortable to sleep in. Michelle opted for shorts and a tank top while Ana exhausted from talking all night opted for a short sleeveless nightgown. Michelle marveled getting into bed clean wearing normal clothes without Radu hovering over her. Laying down Michelle felt the best she had since before it all happened. It was almost as if it never happened at all except for the presence of Ana as she too got comfortable on the bed. With the bed being a full size there wasn’t much extra room but both women were able to get comfortable. That morning as the sun rose on the other side of thick heavy dark curtains that kept out the light Michelle fell into the death sleep with a small smile on her face.

That afternoon Ana woke feeling better, she felt rested and ready to put her plan in motion. Waking next to a cold unmoving Michelle Ana felt compelled to watch Michelle for a few moments just quietly examining the vampire. Michelle had fallen asleep on her side curled up around a small pillow. To Ana at that moment Michelle looked nothing like what she was, at that moment Michelle looked entirely human. Ana left Michelle covered up in bed, left a note explaining where she had gone and locked the apartment behind her. Returning to the hospital word of Dr. Niculescu’s death had reached everyone along with the fact Ana had been to his institute only the day before. Ana went directly to the director of the hospital explaining that she had happened upon an accident and found one survivor which prompted her to go to the Vitalis institute to see Dr. Niculescu since it was the closest clinic to the scene of the accident. Ana assured the director she had no knowledge to why Dr. Niculescu had been in the Vladislas Crypt or what had happened to his assistant. Ana confessed to the director that while at the institute Dr. Niculescu asked her to head the clinic should anything happen to him.

“I thought Ion was being melodramatic as he could be. I had no idea he had something planned, that his favor would come up so soon. I didn’t even know he had died until I arrived at work this morning. I’ve been taking care of the accident survivor.”

“But Dr. Lazar why did you agree to take on the clinic in first place?” The director asked, he had always respected Ana knew she was a good, dedicated doctor and not prone to fringe medical practices.

“As a favor. I know Dr. Niculescu’s career has become a joke but I still held fond feelings for him over our shared past and despite the direction he went in his science was still sound. Though I never thought he would call in the favor. I would appreciate your opinion on this Director. I don’t want to lose my standing at this hospital but taking over Ion’s clinic could be lucrative.”

The director a serious man in his mid-sixties tall and lean a full head of thick iron gray hair kept neatly short leaned his elbows on his desk his fingers tucked under his chin as he thought about Ana’s choice. Looking back up at Ana the director asked.

“If you took over Niculescu’s clinic what would you do with it?”

“My first thoughts are to fire his staff, go through all his notes, all the documents on his work and clients. Start from scratch, I may consider continuing his work with certain high profile clients so that the clinic can remain privately lucrative but I would prefer to bring the clinic back in good standings with the rest of the medical community.”

“I thought you would say that Dr. Lazar. I will support a leave of absence for you to give you time to get Niculescu’s affairs in order. Review the clinics papers and if it’s worth it I will support you taking that position. If it’s not you will still have your position here at the hospital.”

“Director thank you. Thank you very much for this opportunity.” Ana replied grateful that she received his permission. It would go a long way to legitimizing the paperwork she would be forging that night.

“If you don’t mind me inquiring Dr. Lazar how is your patient?”

“Doing as well as to be expected. She’s suffering from some sort of rare virus. I have not been able to identify which virus yet more tests must be performed.  At the moment I’ve focused on keeping her stable to give me time to figure out how I can help her. Director may I ask a small favor?”

“Yes Dr. Lazar.”

“The accident where I found my patient. Can you inquire into where the bodies have been taken? My patient has expressed her desire to begin arranging for transportation for the body of her sister to be returned to the United States.”

“Do you have any details of the accident that will help identify them?”

“Yes, there were three people. Two women and one man, the male victim was a member of the US embassy. One woman was a local resident and the other woman was American.” Ana replied.

“I will phone you as soon as I have the information.”

“Thank you Director.”

The Director walked Ana to the door biding her goodbye. Ana made her next stop the administration office to pick up the various forms she needed. Upon finding the office empty with a small sign stating they were closed for lunch Ana went behind the main desk going through the cabinets until she located all the forms she needed including an extra embossing stamp she found under some disorganized files. Pocketing the stamp she bundled the papers together and discreetly left the office heading directly to her car. Seeing she had time Ana took a trip into town to the local shopping area stopping in a small shop buying Michelle clothes of her own getting her another pair of jeans, a few tops and a dress. Passing by a makeup counter Ana got an idea purchasing makeup as well.

Michelle woke at dusk still covered by the blanket the curtains were still firmly shut keeping the room in darkness. Waking with a smile Michelle sat up looking around knowing immediately Ana was not there, a moment later Michelle spotted the handwritten note on the nightstand. Picking it up the note informed her that Ana was out running errands and would be back soon. Slipping back into her jeans and sweater Michelle stepped out of the bedroom surveying the apartment. The apartment was nice and somewhat kept up but it was obvious Ana was hardly ever home, but Ana being a doctor Michelle was not surprised. Elated and overjoyed to not wake up next to Radu but in a soft clean bed Michelle was almost giddy with excitement the possibility of a new life was more real than ever. Looking one more time around Ana’s living space Michelle began to pick up, cleaning what she could Michelle managed to tidy up the apartment and do the dishes in just under an hour. Once the task was complete Michelle began looking around for something else to do. Finding nothing she ventured out into the hall exploring the empty building. After wandering for just a bit Michelle caught wind of the handful other occupants of the building. Without Radu there constantly pushing her, directing her Michelle was left to openly feel and explore the different sensations she was receiving from the humans sprinkled throughout the building. She could feel them, smell them and even hear them through the thick walls. It was very amusing to Michelle, and it was the first time she actually began to enjoy discovering new things about being a vampire. Being discrete Michelle snuck closer to Ana’s neighbors until she was just outside one man’s door. Michelle could feel that he was alone. Her desire to get closer collided with her instincts that Radu helped her develop which allowed her to turn to shadow easily slipping in under the door only to materialize on the other side.

The man’s back was to Michelle as he sat on a lounge chair watching TV. Michelle watched him for a few moments the sound of his blood pumping, the smell of him almost intoxicating her pulling forth the hunger she had been ignoring for the last two days. Unconsciously Michelle began to step closer her teeth emerged and the hunger began to fully take over only to be suddenly stopped by the sound of Ana opening her apartment door. Snapping out of her hunger daze Michelle instantly backed up dissolving into shadow returning immediately to Ana’s apartment just as Ana was walking through the door.

“Wow Michelle the place looks amazing. You didn’t have to clean up I would have gotten to it eventually.” Ana commented taking in the spotless apartment with a surprised grin. Michelle just shyly shrugged replying. “It’s the least I could do. It’s nothing, really.”

“I got the forms we need.” Ana proudly announced showing Michelle the bundle of papers and the embossed seal she stole. Before Michelle could comment the telephone rang startling them both. Ana immediately went to pick it up expecting the Director to be on the other side only Michelle could hear an older woman’s voice on the other end it had something to do with the Vitalis Institute. Michelle patiently waited for Ana to finish the call before asking. “So?”

With an expression of utter surprise Ana hung up the phone turned to Michelle telling her, “That was the Administrator for the Vitalis Institute, she called to inform me that Ion’s will states I am to take over the institute giving me ownership of his papers, work and personal property. They want me to go over to the institute tomorrow to sign the papers.”

“Well that makes this much easier.” Michelle replied smirking that things were finally turning around, then Ana walked by to set the bundle of papers still in her hand down upon the table. Ana’s scent caught Michelle, instantly her teeth emerged as her hunger again made its self-known. Startled by how strong the urge to feed was Michelle immediately backed up which caught Ana’s attention.

“What’s wrong Michelle?”

“I haven’t eaten, I’m hungry.” Michelle replied unable to take off the vampire edge to her words, the soft yet predatory tone Michelle unconsciously used went over Ana’s head as she immediately asked. “You have bloodstone why are you waiting?”

“I was going to before you came back, but I got distracted.”

“Then eat now. Don’t let me stop you. I’m your friend Michelle.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. You need to eat, should I have brought you back a blood bag from the hospital? It’ll be some time before I can look into Ion’s notes and replicate whatever he did to sustain himself. I don’t want you to starve Michelle besides I bought you some new clothes and makeup to help allow you to blend in more. If you’re right about that bloodstone you can live in both worlds Michelle, the vampire world and the human world.”

“I didn’t want to gross you out.” Michelle replied pleasantly surprised by how enthusiastic Ana was.

“You can’t scare me away now Michelle.” Ana replied brightly reaching over to pick up the bloodstone off the table handing it to Michelle.

“You’re amazing Ana.”

Ana just smiled telling Michelle, “You eat. I have some work I need to finish for the hospital so I can turn over my patients before going over to the institute tomorrow. Maybe when you’re done Michelle you can try on the clothes I bought for you.”

“Okay!” Michelle brightly replied watching Ana get set up on her table. Michelle had moved the coffin to the coat closet to get it out of the way.

Slightly fascinated by Ana working Michelle watched her for a few moments then eventually moved over to the couch with the bloodstone and sat there staring at the antique. Sitting with her legs tucked just under her Michelle cradled the bloodstone in her left hand looking at it in the light. Her mind immediately wandered to the only other time she had drank from the bloodstone; Michelle wondered if there had been something special she had done to get it to flow since the bloodstone seemed to have a mind all its own. Sometimes it was just a pretty clear stone, other times it was hot to touch and it changed colors and other times it dripped the blood of saints. Radu had known how it worked but Michelle was unsure if those things Radu said about the bloodstone was true or if it was just things to scare her from wanting too much too soon.

Holding the bloodstone Michelle could feel it growing warmer changing in her hand as she watched it. Almost as if drinking from the bloodstone had become a physical memory Michelle’s hunger grew tenfold as the bloodstone changed until it dripped blood. Michelle’s fangs emerged her eyes turned dark as she latched onto the end of the bloodstone sucking hard until the blood gushed in her mouth. Shocked by how much came out Michelle almost choked only managing to swallow all of it at the last moment. Michelle was intent not to get blood of any kind on Ana’s furniture, she was determined to be a good house guest and not lose her manners. Once the blood began to make its way down Michelle’s throat she was stunned to feel strong fast waves of ecstasy through her body from her toes up to her head. It was as if every cell in her body was opening up to the saints blood, opening up to the world around her from the earth to the heavens connecting her to every living and non-living things for miles and miles in all directions. Unlike before when Michelle drank from the bloodstone Michelle was now in a place where she could really feel everything and analyze every new sensation. Ana gave her that freedom and now that Michelle was aware of just how much she missed the last time. Michelle was now poised to learn what the real effects of the bloodstone were. When the waves of ecstasy reached Michelle’s brain it hit her hard like a steel spike being hammered in only what Michelle thought was pain only lasted a tenth of a second as it almost instantaneously transformed into overwhelming pleasure which too was pushed aside as Michelle desperately tried to control the mental expansion the bloodstone forced upon her mind. Everything Michelle had been thinking about exploded into multiple threads detailing every possible outcome in tenths of a second. From being turned, the loss of her sister, how she would tell her parents, the life she left behind, the nightmare that was living with Radu to what she would do now free of Radu and all the various possibilities that entailed. As seconds then minutes ticked by Michelle’s body and mind adjusted to the effects caused by the bloodstone. She felt energized and strong but more important her hunger was satisfied.

Sated Michelle’s attention turned back to Ana and the paperwork she was going through. Michelle noticed the stack of forms Ana had brought home the one’s she had stolen from the administration office picking them up flipping slowly through them. Most of the forms were mostly in Romanian but some were also labeled in English. Michelle found the forms and the information they conveyed very interesting knowing how complicated American bureaucracy could be. Yet the distraction was only momentary as Michelle’s attention wandered to the bag Ana set down near the door picking it up Michelle spied the clothes Ana bought her inside. Seeing that Ana was still busy Michelle took the bag with the clothes and make up going into the bedroom to try on both. Everything fit but the makeup Ana bought was a much darker shade than what Michelle was used to however when she tried it on she realized Ana was being really smart, the darker shade against the extreme paleness of her skin gave her a natural normal appearance. The normal clothes and the makeup made Michelle look like she was before; it brought tears to Michelle’s eyes.

Ana heard Michelle quietly sobbing going into the bedroom a few moments later asking, “Are you alright Michelle?”

Michelle nodded yes trying not to smear the concealer then stood up so Ana could see.

“Wow Michelle. You look nothing like how I first met you.”

“I know. This is how I looked before.”

“Do you like it?” Ana asked giving Michelle an eager but sweet smile of encouragement.

“Yes. I like it very much.”

“Good then we’ll start practicing.”

“Practicing what?”

“Being out in public like normal people.”

“I think I should come up with a different name for this.” Michelle commented thinking out loud.

“For what?”

“My fake human life. You know, like a total fresh start, so new name. Something we can use out in public.”

“I like that. So what name shall you chose?”

“How about Laura? Sounds harmless enough.”

“I like it.”

Ana quickly finished up her work spending the rest of the evening on the couch with Michelle the two of them coming up with plans to help ease her back into the living world.

Over the next three weeks Ana and Michelle worked tirelessly at their projects. Ana spent the bulk of her time at the Vitalis Institute reorganizing, purging the old staff, hiring the new staff and getting them up to speed so that the institute could reopen as quickly as possible. Ana’s main concern during that time was a smooth transition of staff, she didn’t want anyone on the payroll that knew of Ion’s secret or the truth about vampires or had seen Michelle at the institute before. Ana also went through Ion’s files, notes and records on his clients and his private research moving each document to a new file room, one that could be properly secured to prevent anyone snooping in Ana’s business. Ana was surprised by how quickly she found Ion’s records detailing his development of the serum he used on himself to stunt the vampire effects during daylight hours, nothing had been hidden but simply filed in a unlocked file cabinet. Ana was confident that with Ion’s notes she would be able to replicate his serum in a matter of weeks instead of months. Ion had been meticulous about his notes with nothing hidden. Ana’s takeover of the institute ran very smoothly. Much to Ana’s advantage, Michelle, though an anthropologist had very strong skills in organization and had some previous training in the medical field before she switched majors in college. Michelle knew enough to help out the medical staff in small ways like ordering supplies, helping stock the supply cabinets and helping prepare evening meals which the staff did together making the overnight shifts not as tedious or long.  Michelle proved to be a huge asset to Ana and it gave both women an avenue to test out Michelle’s new blending in techniques on the institutes new employees.

Like Ana everyone who worked at the institute lived in Bucharest no one resided locally. Michelle kept a bicycle hidden in the woods about a mile from the institute that she would use to bike in through the front gate every evening not long after dusk. Everyone knew Michelle as Ana’s American friend there to help and hang out. Michelle was friendly and open with everyone quickly becoming a welcome and popular visitor at the institute. Ana had worked with Michelle discovering what, if anything, Michelle could consume in public. Ana figured if Ion could have drinks and not vomit Michelle should be able to as well. Through trial and error, they found Michelle could consume tea and some white wine but anything stronger would cause her to vomit which, in turn, would cause her teeth to pop out in reflex. They also found Michelle was alright around unprepared and prepared food as long as she didn’t try to consume any of it. They found by telling the staff Michelle had a virus that limited what she ate they could get away with Michelle helping to prepare the communal dinners but not having to eat with the rest of the group.

Ana took two nights off per week from work taking Michelle out each of those nights to show her Bucharest. Michelle practiced being around crowds, brightly lit places and above all, acting “normal”. The first weekend was the hardest. That first night went very well causing Michelle to become overly confident the next night only to make a mistake two hours after dark. They were having a drink at an outside restaurant when a woman nearby accidently cut her hand on a cheese knife. Michelle smelled the blood before she saw it; her nostrils flared taking in the scent, kick-starting her hunger like never before. Instinctively Michelle’s eyes darkened and her teeth emerged, thankfully Ana noticed Michelle’s sudden silence then her intense stare at the woman who cut herself prompting Ana to quickly throw money on the table pulling Michelle out. After giving Michelle some time to calm down they tried again only to have Michelle almost bite three different people. The only person Michelle felt she could trust herself around was Ana. The next weekend, Ana and Michelle took better precautions so there were no incidents from then on.

Michelle discovered something in those first few weekends that she was not expecting. Though Ana had been nothing but a stranger before now that Michelle was given a chance to get to know the pretty blond doctor Michelle found she really liked Ana as a person. Michelle had already known Ana was a good person with a good heart and very courageous but over those weekends and evenings spent at the institute Michelle learned about Ana’s childhood, growing up in Bucharest, why she became a doctor, her love of American romantic comedies and her great sense of humor. Michelle was confident had she met Ana before when she was still human they would have been fast friends. Ana was quick to voice similar sentiments telling Michelle,

“I never thought I’d be such good friends with a vampire.”

“Hey, I never thought I’d actually be a vampire.” Michelle would reply, giving Ana a happy smirk.

For Michelle, Ana’s support meant everything. It was as through Ana’s encouragement she didn’t run away from contacting her parents or arranging for her sisters body to be returned to the States. The phone call home was extremely difficult to make. Michelle sobbed through most of it but being able to speak to both her parents and somewhat explain what happened in Romania was a huge step in what Michelle felt was the right direction. Knowing she could never tell them the truth, Michelle told her parents she had gotten sick during her folklore project as did both of her friends. Both of her friends had died from the illness but Michelle survived though she was still currently being treated for it.  Michelle apologized to her parents explaining that it was her fever induced delirium that caused her to call her sister begging for help. And that Rebecca had been on her way to see Michelle at the hospital when the car accident happened. Thankfully her parents accepted the news and didn’t question it too much. However, when they both insisted Michelle come home for medical treatment, that’s when Michelle handed the phone over to Ana to explain why that was not possible yet.

Ana’s continued support of Michelle those first three weeks were key to Michelle’s progress. Every time Michelle began to waver, Ana was there to help her get back on track. Michelle kept the coffin in the closet since Ana insisted they just share the bed. At first, Michelle thought Ana odd for being so welcoming to her bed but after just one week Michelle realized how much such a simple act of being close to another human being and being able to sleep in a real bed did for disposition and mindset. At first they slept with at least a half foot distance between them, mostly because Michelle was self-conscious about how cold her body was. Yet as the days passed both women relaxed letting the distance fall away until they thought nothing of their limbs touching or rolling over to the others side. Being physically close to Ana for short periods of time before sleep kept the vampire instincts Radu encourage to a controllable level. The less Michelle lived like a vampire the easier it became to pretend to still be human. By the end of those first three weeks Michelle’s life had taken a turn for the better, no longer afraid or hesitant to be in public or around other people, no longer sticking to the shadows and darkness Michelle had stepped into the light and for the first time since meeting Radu Michelle thought of the future and what that could mean for her. Slowly but surely Michelle began to rebuild her life.

 

 

Three weeks before, moments after Ana escaped with Michelle out of the cemetery…..

A man watched Ana walk alongside the old caretaker woman and the coffin containing her friend out of the cemetery. He remained still, unmoving in the shadows of the trees his eyes taking it all in, his ears listening for any other signs of other people around. When he was assured he was alone, he moved from the shadows stepping out into the light though still shrouded in darkness of the man’s black coat and black ascot cap that kept his face in shadow. The man looked around, walking with purpose to a burning object two rows down just outside the Vladislas tomb. The closer the man got to the burning object stuck on an iron pole at the edge of the walk the clearer he could make out it was a head slowly melting under the morning sun. Without reaction, the man reached into his coat pulling out two thick black leather gloves and a thick black leather sack. Slipping the gloves on the man carefully put the leather sack over the burning head then patting out the flames. Pulling the string closed the man gripped the head on both sides through the sack yanking the head off the pole with some difficulty. The black blood still stuck to the pole immediately reignited the moment the man removed the sack containing the head exposing it again to the morning sun. Tying the drawstring closed the man looked around again then headed over to the Vladislas Tomb using a key from his coat to unlock then open the door. Then just before the door shut the man stopped turned and slipped a metal piece in the door preventing it from locking as he was aware of how the lock had been altered.

With familiar ease, the man in the black coat took the main stairs all the down to the third level heading directly to a steel door at the end of a barely lit hall. Using a different key, the man opened the door stepping inside to find the vampires Ash and Serena arguing. The man nodded to Ash upon entering ignoring their argument he walked directly to Ash presenting the sack and it’s now squirming contents with the statement.

“Master. As you requested.”

Ash immediately stopped his conversation with Serena snatching the sack from the man in the black coat. Ash’s eyes grew wide as his ears picked up the telltale sounds coming from the bag.

“Serena…quickly get the special box.”

Serena didn’t move right away as she was still fuming over the argument she was having with him. Ash snapped at her. “I said now!”

Serena scurried off returning a moment later with a glass box with a brass latch. Serena placed the box just in front of her Master opening the lid, Ash grinned with glee as he pulled open the string unceremoniously dumping the contents into the box. Radu’s half melted head plopped out along with three newly formed subspecies which Ash quickly locked in the box. Turning to the man in the black coat, Ash gave him an approving look ordering him.

“Fetch two more to help bring the other box up from the seventh level.”

The man in the black coat nodded halfway bowing to Ash as he left. Serena watched her Master with apprehension. She had a taste of the bloodstone, nothing else would do now and if that meant killing her Master she would do it.

“Why not let Radu burn Master? If he’s so dangerous why keep his body?” Serena asked, trying to act respectful but her growing distain for her Master was peeking through.

Ash’s eyes remained gleefully on the box his smirk emerging as he watched the subspecies useless attempts to free themselves from the glass box.

“Radu is the most feared vampire in all the world. His madness, his viciousness and glee for pain is legendary. I will keep his body on display to prove to everyone that Ash defeated the great Radu. To simply burn the body to dust would be too easy on Radu; he deserves so much more for all he’s done. I will never allow my Master to rest, I will keep him trap in that box for all eternity.”

“But Radu is dead Master.”

“Do you see those creatures in the box with that head?”

“Yes.”

“Those are creatures very specific to my Master. They ensure his survival. As long as Radu’s body survives he can be resurrected. I will not allow that to happen. Even if I have to keep watch over his bones myself.”

Just then the door opened and the man in the black coat entered followed by two other similarly dressed men carrying a large glass chest containing the other remains of the vampire Radu. The men set the glass chest down next to the smaller box containing Radu’s head. Ash nodded, the men then told the one that brought him the head.

“Fix the lock on the door then head over to the brothels bring back three willing women. I want to feast tonight.”

“Yes Master.” The man replied nodding to Ash before making a quiet exit.

Once alone Serena asked, “What of Radu’s fledgling Master? What of the bloodstone?”

“We will seek out Radu’s fledgling and give her the chance to join us in exchange for the bloodstone. If she does not agree I will simply take the bloodstone and kill her. The bloodstone is mine!”

However confidant Ash was that Michelle would be easy to find, days passed by as Ash’s minions searched for Michelle to no avail. There were no whispers of a new vampire in town and no one within Ash’s circles had heard or seen anything. After four weeks of searching with nothing to show for it Ash grew enraged ordering his human minions to locate the human that had been with Michelle, the one who rescued her from the tomb. Two weeks later the minions luck turned as they finally located Ana.

 

 

After taking over the Vitalis Institute Ana was able to reorganize, rehire, train and get it back up and running in just three weeks. By the fourth week it was fully booked and already turning a profit. Running so smoothly it allowed Ana to almost exclusively focus on replicating Ion’s work. With Ion’s meticulous notes and records Ana was confident to go directly to the replication stage. After a few missteps, Ana found the right formula and was close to replicating the serum in just two and half weeks’ time. Ana’s intense dedicated focus on replicating the serum forced her to spend most nights at the institute which disrupted Michelle’s new patterns significantly. Michelle still made nightly trips out to the institute but Ana was unable to return home most evenings forcing Michelle to sleep alone. The loss of not having Ana next to her each night and the effect it caused took a while to sink in. It first manifested as a subtle change of mood, one that was not as chipper as her usual self, one so subtle that not even Ana noticed until one of her employees made a comment to her about Michelle seeming sad. That caught Ana’s attention then the first time Michelle declined to go out to the institute to spend dinner with Ana, the pretty doctor grew concerned. So concerned she canceled her weekend work plans to spend more time with Michelle.  Realizing how she was worrying Ana, Michelle made a private promise to herself to hide it better she didn’t want to distract her from her work.

However, as the days passed and Michelle spent more time alone, all those little things that were easily dismissed before with Ana’s support were now remerging stronger and sharper; being a new vampire Michelle struggled daily between wonderment, disgust and acceptance of her new situation. With no mentor, Michelle was at a loss about a lot of things about being a vampire; everything had become trial and error. It was a struggle but one she welcomed compared to her minute by minute battle with her hunger figuring out how to be a vampire was easy trying not bite into everything with a pulse was much harder. Her hunger was a beast all its own, one she found was one of the many things amplified by the bloodstone.

When Michelle first began drinking from the bloodstone she did so with great hesitation and restraint only moderately drinking from it due to how sensitive her body was to the saints’ blood. The bloodstone increased her power, strength and expanded her mind all of which she could handle when received in small doses. Yet the more morose Michelle grew at the loss of Ana’s daily presence, the more Michelle drank from the bloodstone. The more she drank from the bloodstone the more wild Michelle moods became, the more dangerous she became as her struggle to control her hunger increased. Left alone to her own thoughts, Michelle managed to convince herself it was all mind over matter and that all she needed was to drink more from the bloodstone. Being a novice, Michelle simply had not had enough time to develop the self-control needed to endure the immense power of the bloodstone. All too soon, Michelle began to binge on the bloodstone sucking on it for hours at a time until she would pass out from the overwhelming intensity of the rush she would get from each and every drop from the bloodstone. What Michelle didn’t know was that the intense rush she got from every drop from the bloodstone was the physical side effect of her mind being unwillingly torn open piece by piece.

That night, Michelle only made a brief appearance at the institute heading home very early. Ana was totally focused on the serum she was very, very close to completing it and didn’t want to leave the institute until she was done. Michelle, left to her own devices didn’t trust herself out in public with her mostly uncontrollable mood swings so opted to stay home instead to drink from the bloodstone for hours in the dark. Two hours later, Michelle was sprawled out on the floor, her eyes in the back of her head her body twitching uncontrollably; she was literally trapped in her own body unable to do anything but endure the never ending waves. From the outside, it looked like she was ODing from drinking too much from the bloodstone but inside it was much worse. All the small tears the bloodstone had been making to her mind could not withstand the force of her last binge which completely ripped her mind open. Michelle’s mind as well as Michelle herself would never be the same.

As the saint’s blood from the bloodstone soaked into Michelle on a cellular level, her consciousness was pulled across the cosmos. Each time she entered a blood trance she could feel more and more around her now Michelle’s consciousness was one with the world she literally feel every human, animal, plant, rock, and vampire for hundreds of miles all around her. Michelle could feel and pin point the vampires Ash and Serena locating them at the Vladislas tomb, she could feel a half dozen other vampires and humans in the tomb as well as dozens more vampires around Bucharest. The more Michelle became aware of what she was sensing more and more vampires were revealed to her until she could feel thousands more all around Europe mingled in the millions of humans. Eventually, Michelle could make sense of tangled weave of sensations rolling over her until Michelle could also feel Ana diligently working away at the institute. The sight of Ana hard at work made Michelle pause and brought her back to the moment breaking the spell the blood trance had her in allowing her to finally pull out of it. It took a few minutes of conscious effort but Michelle finally regained control over her body slowly and laboriously sitting up. For the first time her body hurt, it was a forgotten sensation that brought clarity to Michelle’s mind for the first time in days.

“What am I doing?” Michelle whispered to herself disgusted yet again.

“Pitiful little goddess of the Temple. I warned you the Bloodstone is not for creatures such as you.”

Michelle almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of that voice coming from behind her. Spinning around in frantic haste Michelle searched for the owner of the extremely familiar voice. Suddenly her blood trance ordeal was forgotten as her old fear leaped to life. Michelle wanted to call out the name of the voice but she kept catching herself letting the name fall away unwilling to voice it out loud in fear it would bring him back. Getting to her feet, Michelle franticly searched the apartment only to find no one there.

“Jesus, I’m going crazy.” Michelle commented to herself exasperated, confused and still very much on edge.

“The power of the bloodstone pretty one will drive you mad.”

“Radu!” Michelle shouted after the voice whispered in her ear. This time when she spun around she saw the owner of the voice standing in the shadows by the window looking every bit as real as the floor under her feet.

“Oh my god. No! No! This can’t be real, you’re fucking dead!”

“Is that how you welcome your Master pretty one? I thought we were past this?” Replied Radu with his typical pleased smirk.

“No. No!” Michelle repeated over and over again.

“You still need me pretty one. We will always be together for all eternity. I will always be with you.” Radu told Michelle with a pleased smile that made Michelle want to scream but before she could Radu vanished.

Blinking in startled surprise, Michelle looked around the apartment again then outside searching for Radu only he was gone. Instinctively, Michelle reached out with her newly developed senses searching for him only he wasn’t there. More confused than ever and frightened Michelle returned to the apartment. Unable to shake the bad feeling clinging to her Michelle phoned Ana.

“Ana?”

“Hi Michelle.” Ana replied easily, she sounded busy making Michelle hesitant to ask what she really wanted.

“Are you almost done?”

“I’m prepping the tests for the first batch of serum. It should be a few more hours but I don’t think I’ll make it home before dawn.”

“I really hate to ask Ana, but can the test wait until tomorrow. I can’t be alone right now.”

“What’s wrong Michelle?” Ana asked full of concern her mind no longer on the tests in front of her.

“Right now I really, really need you Ana. Please! Please come home.” Michelle begged afraid to tell Ana what she saw or what was going through her head.

“I’ll leave immediately. I’ll be home within the hour.” Ana stated firmly, her mind already working where she could stop her work so it wouldn’t damage the results.

“Okay. I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Hang in there for me Michelle. I will be home as quickly as I can.”

Ana’s confidence began working its magic on Michelle who was automatically relieved that she wouldn’t be alone much longer. Michelle curled up on their bed wrapped a blanket around her to wait for Ana to get there.

Across the city just past its outskirts, Ana rushed getting everything settled making sure everything was put away locking the lab behind her. Making it clear she had a personal emergency to tend to, Ana gave instruction to another doctor she usually left in charge when she was away from the institute while walking out to her car. Ana was in her car heading through the gates of the institute not ten minutes after speaking with Michelle. Five minutes after, Dr. Lazar left the institute another car pulled up to the gates. A man in a black coat asked to see Ana only to be informed she had already left for the evening. The man in the black coat nodded his thanks turned the car around then headed back the way he came. Only once out of sight of the gates the car pulled into the woods turned off its lights and waited.

Ana returned to the apartment three hours before dawn unsure of what she would find she silently prayed that everything would be okay before going in. She found the apartment dark, the bloodstone left in the center of the living room floor and Michelle hiding under the covers in their bed.

“Michelle?” Ana called out her concern clear in her voice.

“Ana?” Asked the hopeful reply from under the covers.

Ana saw Michelle peek out then toss off the covers revealing she had been crying. Without any fear Ana sat down next to Michelle wrapping an arm around her asking, “What’s wrong Michelle?”

Michelle mouth moved as if she were going to say something only nothing came out, eventually Michelle just shook her head and started crying again. Ana didn’t know how to help so she just wrapped the other arm around her friend and held her. They sat like that for over twenty minutes in silence until Michelle finally managed in a heavy emotion filled whisper.

“I don’t want to be like him Ana.”

“Like who?”

“Him.”

“Oh.” Ana replied realizing who Michelle was referring too, then added. “But Michelle you’re not like him at all. He was a monster; an evil monster. You’re not evil and you’re not a monster.”

“He’s inside me Ana. I’m still fighting him every day. Every time the hunger starts to get bad and the itch to hunt grows it’s him still trying to make me like him. I can feel it, him inside me wanting to make me into something…like him.”

“But you fight it Michelle and have since the very beginning. You’ve never given in.”

“It’s getting harder Ana. I thought the bloodstone would save me but I think it’s making it worse.” Michelle confessed as fresh tears fell.

“How?”

“He warned me once that it was too powerful for me, that it would turn me insane. I think Radu was right. I thought if I just drank more I would eventually level out but I haven’t…”

Ana whispered close to Michelle, “Tell me Michelle. I’m your friend you can trust me.”

“I’m losing control Ana. I’ve been…” Michelle lost her courage until Ana forced her to look at her pleading. “Michelle please tell me!”

“I’ve been drinking too much from the bloodstone. It’s doing things to me I can’t control. I might have taken it too far. I don’t think I’m strong enough to handle what it’s doing to me.”

“What can I do to help right now?”

“Nothing but be here with me.”

Ana fell silent turning in thinking deeply of Michelle’s problem, she had spent the last few weeks analyzing Ion’s blood (which he had multiple samples of in his private lab), Michelle’s blood, and the effects the serum would have on both. One of the first test Ana performed was adding her blood to Michelle’s to see the effect which became clear in moments. Ana got an idea, letting go of Michelle she backed away far enough to comfortably look her friend in the face and ask with complete seriousness.

“Do you trust me Michelle?”

“With all that I have left in this world.” Michelle replied weary.

“What do you know about vampires Michelle?”

“Not much, what I do know I’ve already told you. Why?”

“I have an idea about something that might help you.”

“What is it?”

“Ion kept samples of his blood before he began the serum and after. I’ve done a few tests on them and your blood. Ion had been turned over four years ago, his blood from before the serum which he only developed a year and a half ago was a lot like your blood only…tougher. I think age has a lot to do with this as well as a supply of fresh blood.”

“Ana…what are you suggesting? I don’t I like where this is heading.”

“Michelle, maybe all you need is regular blood to balance out the special blood. You are a new vampire nowhere as old as you say Stephan and Radu were, maybe that’s why the bloodstone is too much for you right now. Your body is still adjusting to the change it would be reasonable to consider the possibility that you need fresh normal human blood to continue that process until you’re properly adjust to this new life. Think about this, at this point, what’s’ the worst that could happen?”

“I could kill somebody.”

“I’m not going to let you go out and pick up someone off the streets. There’s no need for that.” Ana replied chucking softly giving Michelle a warm smile.

“You’re going to grab me a blood bag from the institute?” Michelle asked as Ana pulled off her sweater revealing a short sleeve dress shirt, tossing the sweater to the side Ana leaned over to the nightstand opening the drawer pulling out an uncovered razor blade. Returning to her spot Ana raised the sharp blade to her left arm when Michelle realized Ana’s intent.

“Ana no! No! Stop! No!”

Ana paused looked up into Michelle’s frightened face and looking her directly in the eyes Ana told Michelle with complete confidence. “I trust you Michelle, completely.”

Michelle froze she didn’t know what to say or how to stop Ana so she was left to watch helpless as Ana pushed the razor into her skin breaking the surface causing blood to well up. The heady scent of Ana’s blood reached Michelle’s senses before the sight of it did triggering her hunger that she felt through every inch of her body. Michelle’s teeth emerged yet to Michelle’s amazement she remained in control keeping her distance until Ana lifted her bleeding arm to Michelle ordering her.

“Michelle drink!”

Ana’s permission removed the barriers that were holding Michelle back, leaning in Michelle could feel the heat of Ana’s blood on her face and tongue before she even had a chance to taste it. Still, Michelle hovered over Ana’s arm until Ana lifted it to Michelle’s mouth forcing her to taste then drink. Once the blood touched Michelle’s tongue she was lost wrapping both hands around Ana’s arm Michelle drank slowly but deeply of the intoxicating euphoric liquid that carried a thousand hints of different subtle flavors unique to Ana. Michelle had never drank from anyone who came close to how amazing Ana tasted, it was so sweet. She didn’t know if the bloodstone had opened up her taste-buds as well but Michelle was utterly mesmerized by Ana’s blood. Time slowed even more for Michelle as she savored each and every drop, each one bringing Michelle closer to Ana, she could feel the pretty blond doctors heartbeat strong in her own ears, she could feel each rise and fall of Ana’s chest with each breath, she could feel how calm Ana was. Three full minutes went by before Michelle, completely satisfied and sated, unlatched herself from Ana’s arm. She didn’t spill a drop and the wound that Ana created was bloodless and already closing on its own. Michelle finally looked up at Ana to see Ana watching her with a serene pleased smile. Infected by Ana’s smile Michelle couldn’t help but smile back at the pretty blond doctor.

“You see Michelle, you’re nothing like him.”

Still Michelle had to ask, “Did I hurt you?”

“No Michelle, not at all. It was a weird sensation but not bad at all, in fact you’re really gentle. But tell me, how do you feel?”

Michelle took a moment to think about that coming up with, “Better.” Then a few seconds later added with a surprised expression. “Much better actually. I don’t feel jittery or spread too thin anymore. I feel really good.”

“Good. I’m glad. Now let’s see how long it lasts.” Ana replied with a grin, she was always the scientist.

“How do you feel?” Michelle asked noticing Ana seemed a bit sleepily. “Like I just gave blood, why?”

“You look tired, you should rest. Please.” Michelle pleaded Ana nodded in agreement kicking off her shoes then scooting back lying down in her usual spot on her side facing Michelle who just watched Ana for a bit until Ana patted the spot directly in front of her. Immediately understanding what Ana was asking Michelle smiled nodded then laid down next to Ana scooting in position so that Ana was spooning Michelle. Ana wrapped her arm around Michelle holding her close closed her eyes promptly falling asleep. Michelle closed her eyes when she felt Ana slip into sleep quietly enjoying the continued closeness they shared, it brought peace and quiet to Michelle’s mind allowing her to honestly rest for those two hours before sunrise. They lay together until Ana woke around mid-morning.

Ana was surprised she had not moved away from Michelle while asleep. Michelle was still cold to the touch but Ana no longer minded. Ana laid there, her arm still draped over Michelle, her mind going over the last two months and how much her life had changed since happening upon that accident. Back then Ana’s only concern were her colleagues at the hospital finding out she was still visiting Ion at the Institute. Now her biggest concern was keeping Michelle’s secret and perfecting that serum. Ana grew up with two older siblings a brother and a sister along with a few dozen cousins however Ana was not close to any of them nor did Ana have any real female friends. Those few she did have ended the friendship upon finding out about her affair with Ion. Michelle had become her best and closest friend, her only real friend if she were honest with herself.  The shock of learning what Michelle was paled in comparison to her shock of learning Ion too was a vampire. Ana could not explain why she was so compelled to help a total stranger but once she was aware of what was really going on Ana’s conscience wouldn’t let it go. Michelle needed help and Ana could help so she did. What Ana didn’t count on was how easy it was to be Michelle’s friend, though Michelle was a vampire Ana saw past that to all that Michelle actually was making the effort Ana put out for Michelle completely worth it. It also made things easier that they got along so well and that Michelle tried very hard not to rub the vampire thing in Ana’s face. Michelle wanted to live like a regular person and did which at times caused Ana to momentarily forget all together that her roommate was undead. Tonight had been a very big step for them Ana felt no hesitation about letting Michelle drink from her for no other reason than she trusted Michelle. Ana was aware that line of thought could get her killed one day but today was not that day. Ana had realized many years before when Ion ended their illicit affair that not everything was as it seemed. And now Ana knew; not all monsters were evil some were just stuck with what they got.

Ana got out of bed taking a long shower before phoning the institute to check on things. There were a few things that were brought to Ana’s attention so she told them she would come in to take care of it. The drive in was pleasant the afternoon traffic was minimal making the trip shorter than expected. On the way to the gate, Ana noticed the car parked just off the main road in the bushes. It immediately bothered her so at the gate she informed security about the odd car only to be told about the man looking for her the night before. Worried, Ana asked her security to phone the police to have them investigate. The few things she needed to take care of only took an hour then she returned to her lab finishing the tests. They took less time than she expected allowing her to head out early. On her way out, her security informed her that the police had come and escorted the parked car away from the area. Ana thanked them then headed home just before dusk with the serum in hand.

That night, when Michelle awoke, she was in high spirits and wanting to celebrate. Feeling better than she had in weeks Michelle put her dress on doing her hair and makeup. Watching Michelle get ready inspired Ana to dress up as well. Over the past few weekends Ana had shown Michelle most of the city, that night Ana called in a favor to get a reservation taking Michelle to the best restaurant in the city Balthazar. Ana had only been there once with her family when she graduated medical school. It was an elegant restaurant that reminded Michelle of some of the restaurants in New York City. Michelle loved it. From the moment they walked in they caught every man’s eye in the room. They were both wearing simple dresses but still they both looked very beautiful Michelle with her hair twisted up and Ana with her hair down flowing free. Michelle couldn’t keep the happy grin off her face which only infected Ana who couldn’t help but return the grin every time it flashed her way. They looked over the impressive menu ordering a local white wine and appetizers for Ana. Everything looked so good and even Michelle had to admit everything smelled great. By the time Ana’s entrée of beef pavé smothered in the restaurants secret sauce served with stuffed artichokes and tomatoes arrived Michelle was inspired to order the wild berry sorbet. Ana watched giggling as Michelle began slowly picking at her desert even actually eating some of it and when she kept it down both women were shocked.

They were finishing off their wine after the meal when a very well dressed man approached their table. He seemed to only have eyes for Ana which Michelle found very cute.

“Ana?” The man asked hesitantly as he reached their table.

“Henric?” Ana replied when she looked up to see who had called her.

“Ana, it is you! I thought so but I wasn’t sure. It’s been so long.” The man identified as Henric stated giving Ana a very charming smile.

“It has been a while, you look great. How’s Grace?” Ana asked giving Henric a dazing smile of her own.

“We’re not together any longer.” Henric replied losing his charming smile for just a moment.

“Oh I’m sorry Henric.”

“It’s alright; it was over a year ago. We’ve both moved on.”

“To better things I see.” Ana commented as she looked him up and down which only made Henric’s smile grow. Then as if just suddenly noticing Ana was not alone Henric glanced over at Michelle then offered his hand out to her which she took shaking it briefly.

“Hello my name is Henric.”

“I’m so sorry, Laura, this is an old friend of mine from Medical school. Henric this is my friend from America Laura. She’s staying with me while in Bucharest.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Laura. Are you a physician as well?”

“No, an academic. Anthropology, I just finished a study on local folklore. It’s been fascinating. I’m loving this country.” Michelle replied knowing Henric was only half listening.

Ana caught the joke chucking softly to herself Henric just smiled replying, and “You should get out of the city. There’s so much more to our country than Bucharest.”

“Ana?” Michelle asked turning the conversation back to the pretty blond doctor.

“I have plans to take Laura around the countryside; we just have not had the time yet. Why Henric are you offering your services?”

“Of course.”

“That’s awfully nice of you Henric, thank you.” Michelle replied giggling softly, he was busy staring at Ana.

“Would you mind if I rang you Ana?” Henric asked trying not to lose his smile until Ana nodded yes.

“I would like that a lot Henric.” Ana replied then reached into her purse to pull out a newly printed business card, they had been Michelle’s idea now Ana was glad she carried some with her. Handing the card over Henric beamed nodding to them both telling Ana.

“I will phone you soon Ana.”

“I look forward to it Henric.” Ana replied unable to keep the growing smirk off her lips.

“It’s been lovely to meet you Laura. I hope we do again, at least to show around the countryside properly.”

Henric shook Michelle’s hand once more then left. The women watched him leave once he was out of sight Michelle threw her napkin at Ana.

“So!”

“What?”

“Oh come on Ana you have to tell me about Henric. He’s so into you, he didn’t even notice I was at the table. Come on Ana, what’s the story?” Michelle asked laughing at the blush creeping up Ana’s face as she tried to explain.

“No story, we went to medical school together. I knew his girlfriend Grace just as well. I’m actually surprised they didn’t get married. They were so in love Henric only had eyes for her. He’s never looked at me like he did tonight.”

“Well, if you don’t take him Ana I will. He’s gorgeous!” Michelle replied making Ana laugh out loud.

“And I’ve got to tell you Ana, your idea for the hand warmers was brilliant.”

“Is that what you have in your purse? I thought Henric was just being polite.” Ana replied looking over as Michelle opened her purse revealing a small packet of self-heating gel that usually campers and outdoors people used during the colder seasons. Ana had gotten the idea one evening while out with Michelle, that way when Michelle met new people they wouldn’t notice how cold she really was. Keeping a packet in her purse, all Michelle had to do was put her hand on it for a few seconds before shaking someone’s hand and they’d never be the wiser.

“This has been a great evening Ana thank you for bringing me here. And thank you for everything else. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’re welcome Michelle.” Ana whispered back both women smiled.

Ana paid their bill and they moved on to a small outdoor pub that had live music. They sat together enjoying wine and the music until the pub closed. At that point Ana was a bit tipsy but Michelle was fine. Walking home, it was an hour and half before dawn the streets were still dark and mostly empty. Michelle could sense everyone who was still out and made sure to avoid any unnecessary encounters wanting to get Ana home safely. Once home, Michelle made Ana coffee so they could perform the last test on her serum. After a few cups, Ana prepared the serum then waited with Michelle for dawn then the pain to start.

“Do you want me to inject you Michelle? Or do you want to do it yourself?”

“You do it. If it works I’ll learn how. I’ve just never been any good with needles.”

Ana nodded they were sitting on the bed facing each other with Michelle facing the window. Taking hold of Michelle’s arm, Ana searched for a vein then quickly injected the serum. Michelle instantly began to convulse but that faded within moments until she was just gasping for air. Once the serum hit her bloodstream her body reacted adjusting yet again but to Michelle it just brought blunt pain that spread with the serum throughout her entire body. After sixty seconds, the convulsions stopped and the pain subsided. Both women held their breath as the sun rose and Michelle remained awake. The only pain now was to her eyes as the sun was just too bright even the relative darkness of their bedroom.

“Ana do you have sunglasses?”

“Yes. I’ll get them.” Ana rushed from the bed fetching the sunglasses slipping them Michelle’s face, the relief was instant. Letting out a huge breath, Michelle looked around at the early morning sun filling the room. The sun slowly crept toward the bed as Michelle and Ana both watched it get closer both stunned by how well the serum was working.

“I can’t believe this is working.” Michelle commented with utter disbelief as the sun touched her covered knee but she felt no pain.

“Are you ready to do the real test?” Ana asked getting up offering her hand out to Michelle who was still mesmerized by the rising sun.

“I never thought I’d see this again. Yes Ana I’m ready.”

Michelle took Ana’s hand standing up together they walked to the window to stand in the light of the sun. Michelle waited for the pain to begin again, waited for her skin to smolder and catch fire only it didn’t happen. Seconds ticked by but still nothing.

“Ion did it.” Whispered Ana, in awe of what her dead friend had accomplished, how he kept it from her all that time suddenly made sense.  She had seen Ion in the day too many times to even think he had been what he was.

“Holy shit Ana. This really changes everything.”

 

 

Ana and Michelle spent the rest of the weekend testing the serum. Unbeknownst to them, the man in the black coat had been tailing them the entire time. The man never approached them instead he made notes of their movement in a little book he kept in his pocket. Through trial and error Ana and Michelle learned the limitations of the serum. It only worked for a few hours if Michelle went outside in the sun but it would last most of the day if she remained indoors. By that next weekend they had the kinks worked out and Michelle began to visit Ana at the institute during the day, also by that time Ana had seen Henric twice for lunch. That Friday would be their first dinner date Ana was excited and Michelle was excited for her yet seeing Ana’s reaction to Henric brought back memories for Michelle of Stephan. Though there was nothing for her to do but mentally beat herself up Michelle regretted letting her libido control her brain, had she just let Stephan alone and left when she was told she wouldn’t be in her situation. But at the time all she saw was how handsome he was, how mysterious he was, and how noble he was. She didn’t see the truth until it was too late she was the moth he was the flame, only one outcome could have ever been possible.

The next two weeks flew by for them both. Michelle began brainstorming on what she could do now for a profession still uncertain if she really wanted to pick up Anthropology again. Ana began perfecting the serum to remove what few kinks there were while she continued to see Henric. They had dinner and lunch dates though never on the same day and twice for lunch Michelle joined them always at a new restaurant. Michelle had begun to use the serum on a regular basis, which combined with moderately drinking from the bloodstone, and from Ana Michelle was back on track until that second Friday after her blood trance. Alone at the apartment, watching some rented movies while Ana was out on her date Radu came to her again.

“Is this what you’ve been reduced to fledgling? Pretending to be a sheep instead of a wolf? Pitiful goddess of the temple. Look how far you’ve fallen.”

The last time had seemed like a dream, something her mind came up with to torture her only this time when Radu came to her, Michelle knew it was no dream. She had not touched the bloodstone in over a day when Radu’s voice emerged from the shadows like a frigid breeze blowing by. Upon hearing his voice Michelle instantly jumped up picking up an iron pole twice the length of her arm and held it like a baseball bat finding Radu in the shadows she was ready to swing but Radu remained where he stood.

“Come out and face me Radu! It’s not like you to hide for so long. Come out if you’re not scared.”

“You weaken yourself pretty one every time you push that poison into your body.”

Looking Radu in the eyes, Michelle spat back, her anger no longer restrained. “That poison lets me walk in the sun Radu, the sun! I can do what you couldn’t and you call that weakness. Screw you.”

“I see the fire is still there.” Radu commented his pleased smile emerging.

“What do you want from me Radu? I’ve earned my freedom, let me be!” Michelle begged only to have Radu laugh at her.

“Never Michelle, we are bound for all eternity. I will always be with you.”

“No!” Michelle screamed swinging her iron pole at Radu only it went right through him and sent her tumbling off balance. Radu watched her fall then disappeared.

“What the hell?” Michelle mumbled as confused as she was the last time, she had not sensed him at all. “He’s not solid, he’s not really here if I couldn’t sense him…right? He didn’t turn to shadow he just disappeared. What the hell is he a…ghost?”

Michelle sat there on the floor a very long time just thinking. It wasn’t until Ana returned three hours later to find Michelle in the exact same spot that Michelle even realized she had sitting there so long.

“Michelle? What are you doing on the floor?” Ana asked coming in setting her purse down on a table by the door.

“Thinking.” Michelle relied immediately getting up and dusting herself off.

“About what?”

“The past.”

“Are you alright?” Ana asked picking up the iron pole that had been lying next to Michelle.

“Yes, of course. Hey how did your date go?” Michelle asked changing the subject while taking the pole from Ana’s hands.

“Amazing like always although Henric would really like to take you out on that tour tomorrow if you’re up to it.”

“Yeah sure.” Michelle replied setting the pole in a corner of the room.

“Should I ask?”

“No. Just give me the details about your date. Come on you’ve guys have been out eight times now.”

Ana just grinned; it had been a long time since she had dated anyone and the last two guys were nothing like Henric who was more handsome, charming and successful than any of the others had ever been. It also helped that she had a past with him knowing him as friend first. The attraction had always been there but with his devotion to Grace there was never a chance. This time was different the attraction was still there and they both enjoyed each other’s company but they didn’t rush they just got to know each other again talking for hours at a time. It wasn’t until their third dinner date that Henric kissed her after that things progressed at a natural speed that was fast enough to keep it exciting but slow enough not to rush into anything. Ana’s feelings were growing quickly for Henric. It was hard not to fall under his spell when he made being with him enchanted.

“I think I’m starting to fall for him.” Ana confessed to Michelle who’s mouth fell open after taking a moment to get over the shock she offered.

“Well we need a drink to celebrate, this is a good thing.”

“You think?”

“So far so good?”

“I just…haven’t had much luck with men.” Ana confessed following Michelle to the kitchen, Michelle just laughed grabbing glasses she commented. “You really want to talk about having bad luck with men?”

Ana laughed breaking the tension of the conversation.

“Don’t worry Ana I’ve got your back. If anything bad happens we’ll take care of it together just like we have so far.”

“I forget sometimes that’s why I’m glad you’re here to remind me you’re a good friend Michelle.”

“That’s only because you’re an amazing friend Ana.”

 

 

Driving his car home after his date with Ana Henric’s cell phone rang. Picking it up Henric listened to the other end stating, “Yes ten minutes.” Then hung up slipping his phone back into his pocket he turned the car around heading in a new direction. Nine minutes later he arrived at a secret brothel in a seedy section of Bucharest. Obviously familiar with the layout, Henric went in the back way going through a short maze of stairs to head up to the top floor to the last room on the left. Knocking briskly then stepping in Henric immediately bowed to the vampire in the room.

“Master, I came as you asked.”

“I am not happy Henric. I asked my best men to find me this vampire, I have my best man lead this team and what do you bring me each week… nothing. You said you would find this vampire for me Henric and yet nothing. Tell me Henric, what am I to do with you?” Ash inquired his voice a harsh whisper as he tried to control his boiling anger.

“I have been searching the city, I have been seeing that woman as you asked but she has made no mention of this vampire you seek. I have been watching her closely there are no vampires around her or at that institute. I am supposed to take her and her friend on a tour of the countryside. Maybe she will lead me to where this vampire might be hiding. I’m sure she knows I just need more time to get her to trust me.”

“You’ve had time. What’s the problem?”

“No problem, I just started sleeping with her. She’s already started to trust me just not completely yet. She hasn’t even taken me to her home she makes me meet her at restaurants. I just need more time.”

“You have until tomorrow. If your tour yields no results then I want you to bring her to me by the stroke of midnight. Do not disappoint me Henric or you will never see Grace again.”

“Please Master there is no need to threaten her. I have been your willing servant for many years. I have always done what you ask and I will continue to do whatever you ask. You will have the doctor come the stroke of midnight tomorrow.”

“Show me your fidelity.” Ash ordered, Henric just looked to the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt.

 

 

Ana and Michelle met up with Henric the next morning at a café Michelle liked that was nearby the opera house. They arrived first Ana found a nice table just inside out of the sun. Michelle ordered juice while Ana ordered breakfast. Henric showed up just as Michelle’s juice was brought out. Ana immediately got to her feet to give Henric a proper greeting of a tight hug and a rather passionate kiss that made Michelle smile, a smile that instantly disappeared the moment Henric sat down across from Michelle with Ana in between and Michelle caught a whiff of something very familiar off Ana’s boyfriend. A familiar scent but something she could not place.

“Have you two ordered?” Henric asked scooting his chair in.

“Yes.” Ana replied just beaming at Henric. Meanwhile, the scent continued to tug at Michelle’s memory and it really began to bother her.

“What are you having Michelle?” Henric asked throwing his charming smile her way.

“Nothing but juice. I drank too much wine last night. I don’t think my stomach can handle much more than that.”

“Hangover’s are tough.” Henric commented in sympathy.

The familiar scent seeped into Michelle’s mind turning from annoying thing she couldn’t place to bad feeling creeping her out. Ana began chatting with Henric about some prominent doctor in Bucharest the details of which Michelle completely tuned out to really analyze the bad feel that was starting to overwhelm her. She still couldn’t pinpoint it but it was enough that she had to leave.

“Henric sorry. I don’t think I’m going to be able to do that tour today. I’m really not feeling well at all. I think I need to go home to lie down. I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you both some other time.”

“There’s no need to make it up to me but are you sure Laura? Would you like me to drive you home?” Henric immediately offered to which Michelle shook her head no.

“Thanks but I’ll walk. You two go off have some fun.” Michelle offered getting up from her chair then turned to her friend asking.

“Ana will you walk me out?”

“Of course Laura. Excuse me Henric.”

Ana got up following Michelle out of the café, as soon as they were outside Ana looked Michelle in the eyes asking, “What’s really wrong?”

“I don’t know why but I suddenly got a very bad feeling. I’m going to go back to the apartment.”

“I’m coming with you then. I’ll see Henric tonight instead.”

“Okay.”

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Ana ordered disappearing back inside for five minutes. When Ana came back out she was still alone heading directly for her car with Michelle falling in step just behind her.

“What about your breakfast?”

“I told Henric to eat it.”

“He’s not mad?”

“I told him I’d make it up to him tonight. So no he’s not mad.”

Back at home, Michelle lay on the bed with Ana just resting until Ana fell into a deep sleep. Michelle liked listening to Ana sleep her even breathing was soothing to Michelle’s sensitive hearing lulling her mind into a doze of half-awake half asleep. Suddenly it struck Michelle like a thunderbolt to the brain. She did know that scent the vampire Ash. That meant for Henric to get Ash’s scent on him they had to have been really close. And that meant its likely Henric’s got other reasons for seeing Ana reasons Michelle knew she wouldn’t like at all.

Michelle got pissed, really pissed. She didn’t want to kill anyone human or vampire. She just wanted to be left alone so she left Ash and his fledging Serena alone hoping they’d do the same but now it seemed that would not be the case. They couldn’t find her so they were coming after Ana. Michelle didn’t want to kill but she knew she didn’t’ have any problem killing to protect Ana. Now whether or not she would tell Ana about it was a whole different story. It would really depend on what Henric does. Glancing out the window Michelle figured she had four hours until sundown, four hours to come up with a plan on how she would deal with Henric, Ash and his fledgling Serena.

Two hours later, Ana woke up to Michelle watching her with happy look on her face. Ana stretched smiling at her friends asking. “What?”

“It just keeps hitting me I should be dead, like really dead so many times over now but since you rescued me that day everything’s really taken a turn for the better. There’s no way I could repay you for all you’ve done for me but I promise I will protect you no matter what.”

“Why are you so serious Michelle? What is this?” Ana asked laughing at Michelle giving her a confused look. Michelle just smiled back then changed the subject asking.

“Would you mind?”

Michelle always posed that exact question when asking Ana to feed. Ana just nodded pulling off her shirt laying down rolling over onto her left side. Michelle never fed off Ana in the same spot twice she was afraid it would cause scars so they took turns picking different spots on Ana’s body. Ana handed Michelle the razor but Michelle told her. “No need. I’ve got this.”

Michelle grew out her nail on her left thumb using it like a razor she cut a three inch long shallow cut along Ana’s ribs. The cut was so clean it took a full ten seconds for the blood to flow. Michelle used her tongue to lick up some of the dripping blood before clamping her mouth down over the wound. Ana just giggled and sighed patiently waiting until Michelle was sated, it never lasted longer than a few minutes. Michelle didn’t like to take much from Ana. As soon as Michelle was done she pulled away from Ana wiping her mouth then wiping Ana’s side cleaning the area around the cut. Michelle wanted to tell Ana the truth. She tried to keep the feedings to once a week at the most but tonight was different. Tonight Michelle needed to feed because she needed to be strong.

Ana rested for an hour then started getting ready for her date with Henric. Michelle watched her all the while silently contemplating on whether or not to tell Ana what she knew or if she should wait and see making sure there was proof that Ana’s boyfriend was bad or if she even should take that risk at all. Michelle ended up saying nothing at all wishing Ana a good night when she left for her date.

Michelle let Ana get a short head-start then followed her to the restaurant shadowing Ana and Henric’s date from the very beginning. Michelle followed them from dinner to a walk in the park then back to his place where Michelle watched them have sex from the window. Michelle watched Henric closely analyzing every word, every gesture, every smile searching for his facade but she had to give it to him he was very convincing. Then a little past eleven o’clock Henric suggested they head out for a drink of course Ana agreed. Michelle followed his car closely from Henri’s apartment until they reached an area Michelle recognized. When Henric’s car finally parked it was at the edge of the cemetery that sat on top the Vladislas Tomb. Michelle could feel a fight approaching her fingertips twitched with anticipation her mood grew even more grim, she watched Henric’s car shut off she could hear Ana question why they were there just then Radu appeared again.

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long pretty one, hunting is in your blood.”

“Your old fledgling is getting in my way Radu. That guy in the car with Ana is one of his. If he lays even a finger on her I’m tearing him into pieces.” Michelle told him, her eyes glued to the car. She didn’t need to look at Radu to know he was smiling at her.

“Ash is a fool, impatient and prone to rushing into things before looking. He has always been a fool and now it will catch up with him.”

Ana suddenly got out of the car demanding rather loudly, “What is going on Henric? Tell me the truth why did you bring me here? This is a cemetery and it’s the middle of the night! You’re scaring me Henric please tell me what’s going on!”

Henric followed Ana out of the car chasing her down the pathway catching hold of her stopping her. “Ana please! I can explain just give me a moment!”

Ana stopped turned to Henric who looked her in the eyes and told her. “My Master Ash demands you be brought to him and his will be done.”

“What!” Ana shouted backing up but Henric was faster lunging at Ana, punching her close fist directly in the face three times knocking her down unconscious.

Before Ana even hit the dirt unconscious Michelle rushed Henric and in one-lightning quick moment she picked him up by both shoulders up over her head and slammed him hard into the ground knocking him out. Radu appeared at Michelle’s side clapping with appreciating.

“My, my, my pretty one you’ll do me proud yet; and here I thought you’d just snap his neck but no I can see it in your eyes you have more planned for him. Now that you have him what will you do with him?”

“I need to take him and Ana someplace safe, someplace where they won’t hear him scream.” Michelle replied turning to Ana checking on her she was breathing normally but Henric had broken her nose and split her lip. Michelle had to refrain from kicking Henric while unconscious, only the thought he wouldn’t feel it yet stayed her urge.

“If I may suggest fledgling you should take them home. You’ll have all the privacy you’ll need there.”

“Castle Vladislas?”

“Of course. I told you fledgling what’s mine is yours.” Then Radu leaned in whispering things into Michelle ear.

With those words Radu disappeared again leaving Michelle standing there looking down at Henric and Ana. Radu’s words went round and round in Michelle’s head, she had to admit Radu was right. Castle Vladislas was the perfect place to take both Henric and Ana. Grabbing Henric by the arm, Michelle dragged him over to Ana. Laying them next to each other she took hold of them both turning to shadow taking them both with her all the way back to Castle Vladislas. Back at the castle it was exactly as Radu had left it with his mother’s things still strewn about. Dried pools of blood and decomposed bodies in the main room. Michelle put Henric in the cage in front of the throne then put Ana in a bedroom. It was covered in dust but it was away from the gore, which would give Michelle time to clean up. She didn’t want Ana to see the bodies or dried pools of blood.

Ana finally came to, startling awake with a half scream as if waking from a nightmare. Her heart beating fast her breath caught in her throat her eyes took in the strange place confused, panicked and scared she called out.

“Michelle!”

Two levels down Michelle heard Ana’s cry and immediately shifted to shadow emerging inside Ana’s room a few seconds later Ana rushed to her Michelle welcomed her with open arms hugging her relieved she was awake.

“Ana! Are you alright?”

“Michelle where are we?”

“Castle Vladislas. I needed to take us someplace private and safe this place is it.” Michelle explained, worried Ana would protest only Ana nodded in acceptance commenting. “My face hurts.”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Henric took me to that cemetery. He couldn’t tell me why until I tried to leave…oh god he hit me…in the face.”

“Three times, he broke your nose and split your lip.” Michelle informed Ana trying to be calm about it but Michelle was still seething that Henric had even hit Ana in the first place.

“Did you stop him Michelle?”

“Yes. I didn’t kill him…not yet. I wanted to get information from him first and I…I wanted your approval about it.” Michelle told Ana, suddenly unsure of how her friend would react to her openly stating her intent to kill a human being.

“I want to talk to him first. I want to know specifics then you can do whatever you want to him.”

“Ana?” Michelle asked unsure, there was finality to Ana’s tone Michelle had never heard come out of the pretty blond doctor before.

“Michelle he knows our secret. It’s too dangerous to just let him go. We have to be smart about this.” Ana replied calmly, too calmly.

“Isn’t he your friend?”

“He was going to hand me over to a vampire Michelle. I know exactly what would have happened. We both do.”

“We know which one. It’s that vampire who tried to kill us before…the once called Ash and his fledgling Serena.”

“The one’s that put Ion and I up to killing Radu.”

“Yes.”

“What do they want from me?”

“Me and the bloodstone probably.”

“They can’t have it or you.” Ana insisted.

Michelle finally cracked a smile replying, “We won’t.”

“What are we going to do Michelle?”

“I think it’s time we expanded what we’re doing Ana. I think it’s time Michelle the vampire, fledgling of Radu Vladislas, re-emerged to show the other vampires she’s not one to fuck with. To do that we’re going to take back what’s really mine. Now that Radu is gone all that was his is now mine. You see, Ash was Radu’s fledging too but when Radu returned to the tomb for me he reclaimed his holdings from Ash. So those businesses and those properties Ash was maintaining for Radu are now mine and just like Castle Vladislas.”

“Won’t Ash fight you trying to take over?” Ana asked confused on how Michelle would accomplish such a grand idea.

“Of course but we’re going to it legally first. We just need to get the right paperwork to prove ownership. I want this to go on record so that according to the Romanian government Michelle Laura Morgan rightfully owns castle Vladislas and all Vladislas properties. I have a few ideas on how we can do that but once we do I can go to Ash and kick him out.”

“Just like that? Why not kill him?”

“It’s the polite thing to do, he won’t take it of course but at least I’d have made the gesture.”

“Why bother?”

“I need to show the other vampires in the area that like Radu I’m not to be messed with and that I’m just as dangerous as he was. I need them to understand that they need to stay away. I won’t have them coming after you Ana. I told you Ana I will protect you and I meant it.”

Michelle helped Ana clean up and straighten her broken nose. They left Henric in the cage returning to the apartment to shower and sleep the entire next day. They packed a few things loading up Ana’s car including a stack of official forms Ana had been collecting over the last few months with Ana heading to the castle in her car. Michelle traveled alone back to the castle to find Radu watching Henric stew in the cage. Radu spotted her in the doorway then followed her up to the battlements. He found Michelle watching the moonrise over the countryside.

“The night is almost as beautiful as you fledgling.”

“I’ve come home Radu.”

“Have you come to claim your inheritance since I’m trapped in this limbo?”

“Yes.” Michelle answered looking Radu in the eyes.

“And you will drop that foolish guise of trying to be human?”

“No, I will continue to live in both worlds. It’s the only real way to survive Radu. I’m already doing it. With the bloodstone and Ana I’m in total control.”

“If you face Ash alone he will kill you.”

“That’s why I’m here right now asking for your help Radu. You started teaching me how to be a real vampire. I need you to keep teaching me. I need to know how to fight back how to be the vampire you were trying to train me to be. Train me to be a vampire that other vampires fear.”

“Why should I do that pretty one? You spurned me every chance you got. It was because of you I am longer of form, I am but a shadow.”

“Because Radu if you do I will welcome you each and every night and give you the respect and honor I never did while you were alive. I will show you the love you’ve wanted from me since the beginning.”

“You’ve made promises before pretty one. You’ve never kept your word. Why should I believe you now?”

“That human I have in the cage. I’ll use him and show you. No more false promises.”

“Show me what fledgling? Your compassion?”

“No Radu. I’ll show you a bloodbath.”

 

A few hours later, Michelle was burning the last of the bodies and bloody rags she used to clean up the old blood off the ancient floors in a large bonfire in the courtyard. Her sensitive hearing picked up Ana’s car approaching. Michelle had already cleared a path for Ana and met her outside at the gate to let Ana in. As Ana drove through the gate she pulled to a stop next to Michelle who immediately inquired.

“Did you have any problems getting here?”

“No but I did stop to pick up some basic supplies. Did you have any trouble?”

“No. Go in and park anywhere. I’ll be in in a moment I’m going to close the gate behind you.”

Ana nodded taking the car in parking a short distance from the bonfire. Ana couldn’t help but wonder what Michelle was burning, unsure if she really wanted to know but glad to know Michelle took the time to properly clean up whatever Radu had left behind. Michelle was soon at her side helping her lug their stuff inside then upstairs. Upon reaching the room Michelle picked out for Ana Michelle told her.

“My home is your home Ana. I want you to be comfortable here. The first thing I want to do is get this old stuff cleaned out and some proper furniture and appliances brought in. You know you could even have a whole level to set up a private lab. There are a lot of possibilities with a place this big.”

Ana smiled nodding in agreement; she enjoyed Michelle’s enthusiasm. Ana suggested, “You know, we could use the profits from the institute to begin restoration to the castle bring it into the modern era. It would make setting up a lab easier.”

“I like that. We could use this place as our headquarters.”

Ana grinned happy Michelle liked her idea, for a moment Ana got wrapped up in the moment and forgot what brought her to the castle in the first place but after a moment it hit her again draining away her smile and good mood.

“Have you checked on Henric today?”

“No. I didn’t want to hear him whine and he has been whining for hours now.” Michelle supplied her face also growing grim.

 “Let’s get this over with. I don’t want to ever think about him again after tonight.”

Michelle just nodded then lead Ana downstairs to the throne room where Henric was still yelling and kicking the cage. When he spotted them walking in he finally quieted down glaring at them both.

“So where is she?” Henric demanded.

“Where is who?” Ana asked looking over to Michelle who just shrugged having no idea who Henric was referring to.

“The vampire you’re protecting Ana. Where is she?”

“Oh her!” Ana replied laughing but her laughter quickly turned bitter as let her anger show. “Closer than you think apparently.”

“What do you want with this vampire?” Michelle asked still trying to figure out Henric’s game. Henric huffed rolling his eyes at Michelle telling her, “My Master Ash wants her. And since I can’t find her my Master bid me to bring Ana in since she helped this vampire before she should know where she is now.”

“Why do you think Ana knows that sort of information? Does Ana look like the type of person who would help a vampire out?” Michelle asked displaying disbelief that Henric ate up while Ana watched with growing sorrow as Henric replied.

“Not on purpose no but that doesn’t matter. My Master wants her, so he will have her. It was the only reason I started dating her in the first place.”

“Because your Master told you to?” Ana asked feeling as if she had been punched in the stomach. After taking a deep breath she added asking, “Were you ever my friend? We’ve known each other for years!”

“Yes we were friends a long time ago. Things change Ana, people change.”

“What changed you? What happened Henric to turn you into this?” Ana demanded.

“Grace was taken by Ash two years ago and turned. By working for Ash I get to see Grace every now and again. Ash has promised to set Grace free if I continue to work for him so I do. Grace is all I care about. You were just business Ana, it meant nothing.” Henric bluntly told her.

Ana’s face fell as did her tears. Michelle walked over to her wrapping a comforting arm around Ana’s shoulders as if trying to silently give Ana her strength. Ana took a few deep calming breaths quickly coming to terms with the reality of the situation. Wiping away her tears, Ana turned to Michelle looking her friend in the eyes she told her.

“Make sure he hurts.”

Michelle nodded giving Ana an encouraging smile walking her to the door. Ana left heading back upstairs to her room where she began making notes on ideas for the renovation while listening to battery powered stereo loudly to drown out whatever Michelle was going to do to Henric, Ana knew Michelle was going to do bad things to Henric she just didn’t want to hear it.

Once Michelle heard the music turn on upstairs she took her seat on the throne and silently watched Henric for over five minutes. The silence disturbed Henric who began demanding to be let go, to be told where the vampire was but Michelle just ignored his cries. Eventually he quieted down, that’s when Michelle broke her silence telling him.

“You’re such a fool Henric you’ve already met the vampire you seek.”

“I have? Who?”

“I’m sitting in front of you.”

Henric laughed at her shrugging off her confession telling her, “That’s impossible. You’re not a vampire. I’ve seen you outside in the sun, I’ve seen you eat, you have a tan and I’ve shook your hand you’re not cold, you’re warm to the touch. You are not a vampire.”

It was Michelle’s turn to laugh as Radu appeared next to her watching them both silently. Michelle leaned back in the throne grinning at Henric she told him.

“It’s great to know my ruse has worked. I’ve been practicing you see. I’ve been a vampire for a few months now but I’m trying to keep at least one foot in the human world. Good to know my disguise works.”

“I don’t believe you.” Henric replied though the look in Michelle’s eyes was unlike anything he’d seen from the woman before so much more cold, predator like.

Michelle just continued to grin getting up from the throne walking over with a cocky swish of her hips. She pulled the sleeves up from the sweater she was wearing then reached through the bars to grab hold of his wrist yanking his right arm through the cage exposing his wrist and forearm. Henric’s eyes went wide when he felt how cold Michelle’s grip was. Looking Henric in the eyes Michelle offered, “Tell me everything and I’ll make it quick.”

“Fuck you.”

“Okay tell me everything or I’ll take my time. I can make it take days Henric, days and days. I have all the time in the world. Your Master has no idea where I am or where you are. No one is coming for you no one cares. Not even your Grace. And do you know how I know this Henric because I’m a vampire too, I know what she feels and it’s nothing for you not anymore. You’re just a meal and means to an end.”

“How would you know? You’re not her.” Henric insisted through gritted teeth.

“I don’t have to be. I was there only I had a pure spirit a force of good to help guide me back from the darkness before it swallowed me whole. Did Grace have someone pure like Ana in her life to help her turn away from the darkness? No? That’s what I thought.”

“Fuck you.” Henric spat at Michelle. She just slowly grinned and held on to his wrist with her left hand while raising her right to show him her nails letting him see them grow out three inches.

Michelle continued to give Henric chances to talk. Each time he refused Michelle cut another line into his arm until she had flayed off a six inch by three inch piece of skin. When she pulled it off Henric screamed finally agreeing to talk. Michelle let his arm go letting him collapse to the ground clutching his exposed arm. Michelle walked back over to the throne twisting the switch to remove the cage walking back over slowly which gave Henric enough time to snap out of his pain haze. Michelle leaned down wiping her hands on Henric’s shirt, she stood back up pulling her sweater off tossing it aside then pulled off her shoes and jeans tossing those aside as well. In nothing but panties and a bra Michelle stood over Henric who when ordered to talk tried to lie but his suddenly increased heartbeat betrayed him revealing him as a liar. Fed up with his stalling Michelle ripped the shirt and tie off his body exposing his torso. Henric tried to fight back but Michelle was much too strong for him she pinned him down easily using both her knees to hold his arms down while sitting on his waist. Using her right hand fingernails Michelle began to slowly flay the skin off his chest in five-inch sections starting at his navel. Three sections removed and Henric finally stopped lying and told her everything. Michelle was surprised to learn that Henric was more than just some minion of Ash’s but a trusted servant who oversaw many aspects of Ash’s businesses. Henric had important details on each of Ash’s businesses including where all the records and keys were kept. Michelle even took time to write some of Henric’s information down on a notepad to reference later while allowing Henric time to recoup from the pain. Once Michelle had everything she needed she started to flay more skin off Henric’s chest. Radu had been watching the show from the throne gleefully clapping every time Michelle did something inspired.

“Wait, you said you’d make it quick if I told you! You gave me your word!” Screamed Henric, his body was covered in sweat his body trembled uncontrollably from the continual shock of his skin being removed and from Michelle rubbing her face in his open wounds to drink from him. Michelle openly laughed heartily at him once she caught her breath and was able to speak she told him gleefully.

“Did you really think I was going to take it easy on you? You hit Ana in the face three times. You broke her nose and split her lip. And you piece of shit, you broke her heart. You could have lied to her you know spared her feelings but no you just had to rub it in more and really stick it to her didn’t you? To tell you the truth Henric, it took all my willpower at the cemetery not to snap your neck right then and there when you hit her. The only thing that stayed my hand was the joy I got from the idea that if I waited I would get to take my time with you and make your pain last and last and last and last and last. I almost want to turn you so I can spend eternity torturing you. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Radu began clapping telling her, “You make me proud fledgling.”

“I told you Radu no more false promises. I accept what and who I am I’ve just chosen a sneakier way to live among the humans. Makes me so much more dangerous, don’t you agree?” Michelle asked her Master turning to face him with a big bloody grin.

“I knew you had this in you pretty one. You fought me again and again but I was right wasn’t I?”

“You were Master. I needed to be free of you to learn I needed you. I can admit that now. Am I worthy to be your fledging now Master?” Michelle asked slightly bowing to Radu from her position on top Henric. Radu grinned nodding yes. Michelle laughed happy then turned her attention back to the man underneath her looking Henric in the eyes making sure he understood her Michelle told him.

“Now we can really have some fun.”

Two hours before dawn Michelle was finished with Henric. It had only lasted several hours, Michelle hoped to make it last longer but in her excitement to cover herself from head to toe in his blood she accidentally let him slip away. Despite her disappointment her goal of impressing Radu was achieved. Radu clapped and cheered her on the whole time Michelle knew had he been there in the flesh he would have joined her.

After a few, Michelle finally began to come down from the high of the kill. Realizing the mess she made she took what was left of Henric’s body out to the bonfire tossing it in on along with another cord of wood. Michelle then stripped off her blood soaked panties and bra tossing those in as well. She took a moment to watch them burn before turning to Ana’s car to retrieve one of a dozen jugs of bottled water. Michelle used the clean water to wash Henric’s blood off her body and out of her hair then took another jug upstairs to begin soaking the stones where the body had been to make cleaning easier. By the time the sun started to rise, Michelle was finished cleaning, she left a note on the bed next to Ana then went downstairs to her old sleeping spot with Radu to rest. The note she left explained where she’d be and for Ana to explore at will while she rested and that they would go out for dinner that evening. Michelle reached the spot just in time as the sun fully rose and the death sleep over came her. By her side, watching her with affection was Radu.

Ana awoke late that morning seeing the note right away. Ana took her time waking up making a quick breakfast of bottled water and some packaged sandwiches she had thrown together the day before. Once ready for the day Ana immediately went exploring. Upon entering the throne room Ana wasn’t sure what she would find but when she found it spotless she was stunned. Despite the music Ana put on she still heard Henric’s screams her imagination filled in the rest. It was almost disappointing not finding any blood or body bits lying around.

With no gore in sight Ana felt good about exploring the rest of the castle wandering from room to room. Ana was shocked by what she found, rooms upon rooms stuffed full of furniture, chests full of jewels, coins and priceless antiques, books, weapons, and artwork in a variety of mediums. With Michelle’s idea in the back of her mind as Ana wandered through the rooms finding more and more treasures Ana began to form a plan.

Night fell Michelle woke seeking out Ana finding her in her room writing more notes on top a stack of notes. Michelle glanced over all the work Ana was doing asking, “So what’s all this?”

“Notes for the renovation. Plus too I’ve been exploring the rooms around the castle and you’re not going to believe what I’ve found Michelle.”

“What?” Michelle asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed so not to mess up Ana’s neat stacks of paper carefully laid out across the bed.

“I’ll have to show you. Let’s go!” Ana grabbed Michelle’s hand pulling her off the bed taking her to a room just down the hall. Pushing open the door Ana lead Michelle inside then letting go of Michelle’s hand Ana opened a nearby chest one of two dozen stacked in the room. The chest was three quarters of the way filled with gold and silver coins.

“Is that what I think it is?” Michelle asked her eyes wide at what was displayed in front of her.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yes. And all these chests are similarly filled. And each room has stuff just as amazing in them. You don’t need the institutions money to renovate this castle Michelle. You have all the resources you need right here.” Ana stated still amazed by the magnitude of the wealth contained in the castle.

“You mean we. We’re in this together Ana, one hundred percent.” Michelle replied looking Ana in the eyes. Ana nodded in agreement asking hesitantly after a thought occurred to her.

“So…how did last night go?”

“Great. Henric told me everything we needed to know.” Michelle replied smirking just a bit at the very pleasant memory.

“And he didn’t lie?”

“Oh he tried but I could tell. Eventually he gave up telling me the truth and it was more than I expected. Henric was more important to Ash then ether of us thought. Henric was able to tell me some really useful things about Ash’s business’s and properties across the city.”

“And?”

Michelle paused looking Ana in the face, Michelle was surprised Ana wanted to know, she was still unsure if she wanted Ana to know at all opting to be brief Michelle told Ana.

“He’s dead.”

“Was it quick?”

“No.”

“Good.” Ana replied then quickly changed the subject before Michelle could comment. “I’ve got some ideas I wanted to share with you on what we could do with all the stuff in the castle. And how to go about legitimizing all your claims.”

“Let’s head out for dinner and we can go over the plans then.”

“Where would you like to go?”

“How about that place by the apartment?”

“All the way back in the city?”

“Why not? We’ve got all night.” Michelle hoped Ana would accept that answer and not probe deeper.

Michelle wanted to be out of the castle for the night to get away from what she had done to Henric the night before. She knew she needed to be that vampire for Radu to take up teaching her again but she didn’t want to lose her balance with Ana by diving too deep in the dark end of the pool. Time back at the apartment was just what she needed.

Over dinner Ana went through her ideas with Michelle, which only inspired Michelle on how she would achieve her original goals. They jotted down note after note coming up with a rather elaborate plan on how they would legally secure what was Michelle’s, reclaim all of Radu’s holdings from Ash and push the dangerous vampire out of the city. They made an extensive list of everything they might need for every step of the plan both women wanting to be one hundred percent sure of what they were getting into ensuring they looked at it from every angle. Once they were both comfortable with what needed to be done nether held back from getting started. Ana and Michelle continued to take items and supplies over to the castle but resided at the apartment. They both agreed that until electricity could be put in at the castle it would simply be more convenient to remain at the apartment.

Ana hired an administrator to oversee the institute reducing her own hours to one day a week that was, in truth, just to check in and produce a new supply of serum for Michelle. The serum needed to be fresh to work correctly and until they could set up a private lab at the castle they would need the institute’s labs to stay in supply. With the rest of her time free Ana was able to visit a number of government administration buildings collecting the various official forms they needed but didn’t already have under the guise of being friendly with the government officials who could help her expand the institute or shut her down. Ana brought elaborate gift baskets to each administrator office taking time to chat everyone up and offering free services to those who were in positions of power. Ana was had never been very good at kissing ass but Michelle had been a juggernaut of positive influence over the pretty blond doctor. Ana wasn’t afraid of anything anymore and all these things she found difficult before suddenly became fun challenges that Ana tackled with vigorous glee. To suite her new attitude Ana purchased a new wardrobe and cut her hair styling it to fall just past her shoulders but still out of her face. It was very complementary to Ana’s natural beauty and when Michelle saw Ana her mouth fell to the floor. Amazed by how good Ana looked Michelle was inspired to buy a new wardrobe and had her hair lightened, given highlights and partially straightened. Michelle looked like a completely different person.

While Ana busied herself at the administrator’s office Michelle used her academic credentials to access government records on Castle Vladislas making photocopies of various official records pertaining to the castle as well as the Vladislas properties and the Vladislas family itself. It was through that research Michelle stumbled across a two names that kept repeating throughout the ownership records. Stephan and Vitries. It was sometimes used as a first name sometimes as a middle name or at times a nickname but those two names were constantly repeated throughout Vladislas history. Then Michelle found mention of the full name of Stephan, Radu and their father Vitries. That was when Michelle pieced it all together. To keep the family properties out of Radu’s hands, Stephan and his father took turns with ownership continually transferring ownership back and forth over to each other under the guise of being nephew or grandson. Michelle was also shocked to find Stephan had been the last legal owner of all the properties. And it was under the name Stephan had given her when they first met. Michelle was left to wonder how no one over nine hundred years had questioned the records when it was so obvious to her what was going on. Of course then she remembered how the local villages honored the Vladislas family for generations for being their protection from other forces of evil. Michelle wondered if she could continue the tradition by letting them know or if she should just continue what she was already doing of only killing tourist and refraining from taking the local populace. Photocopies in hand Michelle left the records office taking a taxi back to the apartment where she found Ana practicing forging documents using originals to compare her work to. After every outing Ana and Michelle would spend at least two hours going over everything they found or spoke about with other people and any pertinent responses they received. Both women found the other to have an insight on what was said or found that they themselves missed. They made a great team.

 Two days later Ana had a newly created marriage certificate for Michelle one that proved Michelle had married Stephan and a newly created death certificate proving Stephan had passed away one month later and been cremated. Ana gave both certificates to Michelle taking her to the records office not long after it was closed for the evening where Michelle broke in stamping each form then filing it away. That very same evening Ana and Michelle also broke into four other business offices raiding the file cabinets stealing every file pertaining to Ash’s organizations using the code names Henric had given Michelle. They took everything including all the Master keys to all the properties.

The very next day Ana made a call in to her friend the director of the hospital she used to work at asking a favor of which the director was happy to help. Since Ana had taken over the Vitalis Institute she had made regular monthly high monetary contributions to the hospital and had taken measures to retract much of Ion’s published work by publicly stating Ion’s work amounted to nothing more than a spa treatment. Doing so appeased the Romanian medical community and those higher up government officials who disliked Ion and discounted his work. By taking those steps Ana had raised the institute above the scandal that used to plague it getting it officially sanctioned status all the while rising her own professional status and career to higher heights than previously imagined. The director was happy to recommend a lawyer to Ana making an appointment for Ana with his friend the very next day.

Michelle attended the appointment with Ana having a long fruitful conversation with the director’s friend. They had both expected someone older like the director however the handsome man of the law that greeted them was their age and looked like a male model. Both Ana and Michelle quickly found the handsome man to be intelligent, charming and gracious making sure both knew to call him by his first name of Anders. By the end of the appointment Michelle and Ana both agreed on Anders hiring him on the spot. They set him on three tasks: One to file the paperwork to transfer ownership of Vladislas properties to his sole heir the widow Vladislas aka Michelle Laura Morgan. Two to recommend a business that could handle restoring Castle Vladislas to its original glory along with a few modern modifications and three to help them hire an expert to help them cataloged and properly appraise all that was contained in the castle. Once Michelle explained the situation to the sympathetic man he easily and readily agreed to take Michelle’s case.

Anders quickly proves to be a wiz at his job as he got the paperwork passed with nothing more than a simple courtesy interview between Michelle and an investigator for the government. By the time the new paperwork proving Michelle Morgan owned all the Vladislas property had been drawn up and legalized Anders had also found them a respectable contracting company that could do the restoration work on the castle and a professional appraiser that would also help cataloged their items. Once Anders had proven his talent Michelle set him on getting other paperwork transferred into her name, specifically the properties still in the Vladislas name that were currently being overseen by Ash.

While Anders worked his magic Ana and Michelle spent their days going through each room listing each item and loosely packing them to make removal easier. They were having everything transported to a private secure facility in the city to be properly identified, appraised and packed for auction or permanent secured storage. Ana spent her nights going over Institute reports and itemized reports from the appraiser while Michelle spent her evenings out in the countryside being trained by Radu. Michelle still had not told Ana about Radu’s haunting. With Ana Michelle kept her usual routine being very careful not to adjust it in any manner. Michelle didn’t like keeping secrets from Ana but she figured Radu was just a ghost that haunted her not Ana, so in Michelle’s mind it was a private matter one that she didn’t need to bug Ana about.

Another secret Michelle kept from Ana was the handful of tourists that Michelle killed in the passing weeks as Radu took up teaching her again. Though this time there was nothing random about Michelle’s killings each death was directly tied to the lessons Radu was giving her making each death necessary. Michelle only killed to learn the lesson but not for pleasure despite Radu’s urgings. Michelle still preferred to feed solely on Ana, which she still did three times a week along with drinking from the bloodstone nightly.

The days and nights slowly went by as everything started to fall into place. The Vladislas collection as it was being referred to; had been completely packed up and moved to a secure site in Bucharest. The renovations had begun on the castle with crews working seven days a week. Both Ana and Michelle had begun making regular trips out to the castle and the nearby villages to speak to the men in charge keeping them updated on the renovations progress and to plan a festival once it’s completed. Ana was also trying to get the locals to warm up to the idea of Ana building a second institute that focused on being an actual spa a few miles from the castle. Ana’s Vitalis Institute was growing in popularity since being officially sanctioned by the government which boosted their clientele to the point they were now currently booked eighteen months in advance. Ana had already begun looking into a second location and had begun spreading the word that she would be hiring soon. Ana made it clear to the locals she would prefer to hire within the community than to bring in outsiders which went far in gaining their approval for what Ana and Michelle both were doing. Ana and Michelle insistence upon having a personal hand on everything went far with gaining the support of the surrounding communities.

Upon seeing how well everything was going Michelle wanted to celebrate and do something for Ana to show her appreciation. Michelle had slept in that day waking at dusk to find the apartment empty. Michelle remembered it was Ana’s day at the institute which meant not coming home until past midnight. The idea of making a reservation to one of Ana’s favorite restaurants were out of the question since the pretty blond doctor would not get home until long after everything had closed. Michelle wandered the apartment trying to come up with a suitable idea of what to do for Ana only to keep drawing blank after blank until Michelle wandered into the kitchen where she pulled open the cabinets and refrigerator peeking inside. Though Michelle had not eaten any real food since becoming a vampire the unconscious urge to check the refrigerator remained but this time it gave her an idea. Grabbing her coat, keys and money Michelle made a trip out the market to pick up some groceries.  Michelle’s venture out was decided upon a whim and she was excited by it until she actually got to the small local market and looked at the variety of choices realizing she had not even thought about eating, cooking or picking up groceries since before she came to Romania. Memories of preparing meals, having dinner parties and BBQ’s floated through Michelle’s mind as she tried to remember the ingredients to one of the very few dishes she knew how to make.

Determined to not give up on her idea Michelle began picking up various items sniffing them puzzled by the familiar but now alien scents attached to each. Familiar because she recognized the scents to what they were however those smells no longer triggered her appetite like they used to, they might as well have been wax fruit. Regardless of her new limitations being a vampire trying to prepare a human meal Michelle was set on showing Ana her appreciation in a unique way. On the way back to the apartment Michelle stopped twice more to pick up a bottle of wine and a bouquet of fresh flowers. The trip out didn’t take long at all giving Michelle lots of time to get acquainted with Ana’s kitchen, it took a bit to locate all the pans and dishes she needed as it did figuring out how to turn on the gas oven and stove. Michelle had picked a rather simple dish one her grandmother had taught her before passing away when Michelle was thirteen. It was a roast chicken with potatoes and carrots. It only called for a handful of ingredients and was incredibly simple to put together. Despite her total lack of appetite Michelle was confident she could make the chicken without screwing it up. Michelle got the dinner started then tidied up the apartment setting out the fresh flowers in a vase on the table. Michelle stood there a moment looking around the apartment checking to see if she missed anything but found everything in its place.

“What are you do doing fledgling?” Radu asked from behind her, he had been watching her for the last hour and said nothing but the sight of her arranging flowers was too much for him to keep quiet.

“I’m trying to do something nice for Ana.” Michelle replied ignoring his frown and disapproving expression.

Over the last few weeks Radu had been making more and more negative comments regarding Ana, most of which Michelle ignored. Radu wanted Michelle to be like him but Michelle still refused only giving Radu part of herself while still openly embracing Ana with everything she had left. By splitting herself down the middle like that Michelle prevented going over the deep end into the dark end of the pool, Michelle liked being in the middle of those two extremes. It meant she could swim over to the dark end when she needed to but wasn’t doomed to drown there.

“Why you serve this human I will never understand.”

“I’m not serving her Radu; I’m doing something nice for her to show I appreciate what she’s done for me.” Michelle corrected him walking into the bedroom, Radu followed close behind as he continued to argue his point.

“She is a human, you are a vampire. Unless you turn her there is only one use for having a human around…to make them your slave.”

“I’m not going to make her my slave Radu. I like Ana just the way she is.”

“This human makes you weak. Distracts you from what you should be focusing on.”

“And what’s that Radu? I thought our lessons were going well, unless there’s something I’m missing?” Michelle asked glancing at Radu from over her shoulder.

“Have you forgotten the vampire after you? Ash may be a fool but he’s a dangerous fool. Do not dismiss him fledgling.”

“Oh I haven’t. Trust me Radu I haven’t. I have plans for that asshole but tonight is not about your piss poor fledgling. It’s about Ana. So if you can’t stop bitching about her Radu you can go. We’ll pick up our lessons tomorrow night.”

“Do you think you can order me around fledgling?” Radu sneered.

“I am not ordering you around Master.” Michelle replied evenly making sure she addressed him with respect. “It was nothing more than a suggestion. I know you don’t like Ana but I need her.”

“If you need her then mark her as yours.”

“Mark her? What do you mean mark her?”

“Allow the human to drink of your blood it will mark her as yours. Other vampires will be able to taste it some will even be able to smell it. Either way they’ll know she’s yours and back off.”

“But won’t giving her my blood turn her?”

“No. Not as long as you don’t drain her to the brink with too much of your blood in her. Turning someone is a delicate matter that requires quite a bit of blood from both. The fact that you had two vampires giving you blood as you turned is why you turned out so special.”

“You mean if I turned Ana I would control her completely. She wouldn’t have her free will like I do.”

“That’s a good point. I change my mind you should turn her.” Radu replied his sneer pulling into a grin. 

Michelle just frowned ignoring the comment, turning back to the dresser Michelle pulled open the third drawer down. Ana had given her two drawers in her dresser to keep her clothes in as well as half the closet space. Digging under a pile of jeans Michelle pulled out a square jewelry box covered in green velvet.

“Pillage more from the family coffers fledgling?” Radu asked eyeing the jewelry box.

“Radu, Master since you are no longer of physical form all that was yours is now mine. Mine to do with as I please and tonight it pleases me to bestow a gift upon Ana, besides nothing from the castle has gone to auction without your approval. I won’t sell what you won’t part with but since you didn’t even mention this piece I thought you wouldn’t mind. ” Michelle replied a happy smile peeking out as she opened the jewelry box revealing set of ruby and diamond earrings with matching necklace. Radu looked at the items frowned then commented as he turned away.

“At least you’re not giving the human mummy’s jewelry. She would have come back from the dead just to curse you if you had.”

“Radu do you know who these belonged to?” Michelle asked suddenly curious on who had owned the jewelry originally.

“It belonged to Stephan’s mother. Our father gave it to her upon Stephan’s birth.”

“Really?”

Michelle was about to comment more but they picked up the telltale sounds of Ana’s car door opening and shutting. Michelle quickly slipped green velvet box into her pocket rushing out to the kitchen to do one last fast check on the food. Radu watched Michelle rolling his eyes disappearing. Michelle turned off the stove and oven just as Ana came through the front door. Ana set her bag down next to the couch walking in sniffing the air.

“How was work?” Michelle asked greeting Ana with a big smile.

“Long. The institute is running fine just the usual complications and there was no problem with the serum but I received a letter from a business man here in Bucharest interested in buying the institute.” Ana replied the strain of the day showing clearly upon her tired features.

“Was the offer decent?” Michelle asked watching Ana walk over to the table with the fresh flowers.

“No it was an insult to be frank. I spoke with the man at length tonight to let him know I was not willing to sell but it soon became clear this was not a friendly offer but a warning.” Ana replied then asked gesturing to the flowers. “What’s this? And what smells so great?”

“Flowers.”

“Flowers? For what?”

“For you, and that’s dinner you smell.”

“Dinner? Did you go out pick something up?”

“No. I went out for groceries but I made dinner myself.” Michelle confessed giving Ana a worried smile.

“Really? You made dinner?” Ana replied amazed her smile growing until her whole face was lit up, then as if suddenly aware she needed to look around Ana noticed how clean the apartment was.

“And you cleaned up too. Michelle you didn’t have to.”

“I know but I wanted to do something nice for you Ana. I figured you’d had a long day and could use a hot meal when you got home. I didn’t want you to worry about cleaning up. I just wanted you to come home and relax.”

Ana leaned down putting her nose in the bouquet enjoying the smell. Leaning back up Ana turned to Michelle, “Thank you. This all is really, really nice.”

“Are you hungry?” Michelle asked slightly uncomfortable with all the praise Ana was giving her. Ana wrapped one arm around Michelle’s shoulders pulling her close she asked,

“I’m starved. So what’d you’d make?”

Michelle took Ana in the kitchen showing her the roast chicken and vegetables. Michelle had also warmed some rolls and set out some butter to soften. Ana was thoroughly impressed. They day had started out on a good note with the morning and afternoon running smoothly however that late afternoon issue after issue popped up forcing her to stay longer than usual. By the time she was able to head home she was in a foul mood, so much so Ana took the long way home to give herself time to cool down not wanting to take it out on Michelle. Ana never expected Michelle to do something so sweet just for her, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for Ana. Stunned by what Michelle had done Ana could only happily take it all in but when Michelle pulled out one glass then opened a new bottle of wine pouring Ana a glass the pretty blond doctor broke down crying.

“Ana? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Michelle asked fearful the suddenly forgotten wine bottle still clutched her hands.

“No Michelle you did nothing wrong. In fact you did everything right.” Ana replied through her tears. Reaching out Ana grabbed Michelle by both shoulders pulling her in for tight long hug. Confused Michelle just hugged Ana back letting her cry it out. Once Ana was able to get her emotions under control she confessed to Michelle while still hugging her.

“No one has ever done anything this nice for me Michelle. I never got along with my family, and once they found out about Ion they disowned me. I’ve been alone a very long time. I know this is going to sound crazy but I never had a real friend until you Michelle. I never had anyone care about me, where I was, what I was doing, if I was going to be home late. This means…so much to me to have a real friend.”

“Even if that friend is a vampire? And can’t help you eat the chicken?” Michelle replied trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes because that leaves more that wonderful smelling chicken for me.” Ana replied chuckling softly then added a moment later. “I mean it Michelle. Since you’ve entered my life everything has changed for the better. It’s all meant so much to me everything you’ve done all the support and help you’ve given me. I appreciate it so much, I appreciate you so much. I love you Michelle.”

This time it was Michelle’s turn to cry and hug tightly. Pulling back but not letting go Michelle looked Ana in the eyes confessing. “Ana if it wasn’t for you I’d be dead. I would have walked into the sun or impaled myself to free myself of that nightmare I was trapped in. You and you alone showed me there really was another way. You’ve given me back my life and have given me reason to keep living. I can’t change the fact that I’m a vampire but you showed me that doesn’t have to be all I am. I owe you everything. When I lost my sister to that car accident the universe gave me a new one. I love you too Ana.”

Grinning happily Ana gave Michelle a kiss on the cheek which made Michelle pull away shyly. If she could have blushed she would have.

“Come make your plate I’ll pour the wine.”

“At least join me for the wine.” Ana suggested going over to the cupboard to pull out a plate and immediately began making a hearty plate of dinner. Michelle pulled out a second wine glass picked up the other glass and bottle of wine following Ana to the table. Pouring herself a glass Michelle asked Ana.

“Did you call Anders about that offer?”

“Yes, I even stopped by his office on my way home to drop off the offer. Anders told me he would look at it and get back to me sometime tomorrow.”

“Good. Oh and I spoke to Sonja earlier.” Michelle began telling Ana about her phone call with their appraiser who was setting up their auctions.

Ana ate while listening as Michelle told Ana about her adventure to the market, the oddity of picking up groceries and cooking while being a vampire. Ana made multiple comments about how wonderful the chicken was prompting Michelle to tell Ana the story of her grandmother and of learning how to make that particular recipe but once Michelle started sharing about her grandmother she couldn’t help but share about her mom, her dad, her whole family. Ana just listened intently she loved learning more about Michelle. Having the family life she did Ana enjoyed listening about a family that cared about one another and seemed to genuinely love each other.

“You’ll need to cook for me again Michelle. This chicken was amazing I’ve eaten so much I’m stuffed.”

“It wasn’t too dry? I was worried I overcooked it.”

“No not dry at all. It was very, very good.” Gushed Ana, all though Michelle could tell as Ana had three helpings of dinner before finally calling it quits.

“I found something among the castle’s many items. Something I thought you should have.”

“You didn’t need to do that for me Michelle.” Protested Ana but Michelle just smiled insisting. “No I did Ana.”

Michelle reached into her pocket pulling out the green velvet box handing it Ana Michelle explained. “At first when I came across this I just thought it was beautiful and would look amazing on you but then I found out recently who originally owned this piece and I realized just how fitting a gift for you it really was.”

Ana realized how serious Michelle was, dropping the mirthful teasing she looked down at the green velvet box in her hand opening it carefully revealing ruby and diamond earrings framed in gold along with the matching necklace. Ana’s mouth fell open she never expected or would have even considered Michelle would ever give her a gift so utterly extravagant.

“They’re beautiful.”

“They were originally given to Stephan’s mother when he was born. Stephan’s mother was a force of good and light in the darkness for their family. I thought it was fitting for it to go to someone who represents the very same thing to me.”

Silent tears fell down Ana’s face; she didn’t know what to say she couldn’t form the words that would adequately describe the emotions running through her at that moment. Eventually Ana managed an emotionally charged, “Thank you Michelle.”

Michelle just smiled, Ana looked up asking, “Will you help me put it on?”

“Of course.”

Michelle followed Ana to the mirror helping her put the necklace on then watching with a smile as Ana put on the earrings. Michelle’s smile got bigger commenting, “They look amazing on you Ana.”

“Thank you Michelle.” Ana said again lightly touching the necklace on her neck. Without word Ana turned around hugging Michelle again for a long silent moment. When she pulled away Ana shyly turned away from Michelle walking back over to the table sitting down.

“I spoke to Petru today. He asked me to accompany him to his work party this Friday. I told him I wasn’t sure yet because I didn’t have anything appropriate to wear to an embassy function.”

“Ana we could easily go pick something up. Please tell me you didn’t tell Petru no?”

“I told him I would phone him in the morning with my answer. But now looking in the mirror right now…”

“You want to go?”

“Yes, I want Petru to see me like this.” Ana confessed then asked a moment later. “That doesn’t make me vain does it?”

Michelle just laughed shaking her head no. After hiring Anders both Ana and Michelle made a point to have lunch with their lawyer at least twice a week. Once Anders got to know them he asked if they would be interested in meeting one of his friends. Michelle respectfully declined stating she was still in mourning but Ana was game. That Friday Anders introduced her to his oldest friend Petru; he was the Romanian government’s liaison to all countries that retained embassies in Romania. Like Anders, Petru was very handsome, well educated, and funny and up until that point had not had much time for dating. At first both Ana and Michelle thought Petru might be too smooth and to charming reminding them both of Henric only Petru’s sense of humor and fondness for practical jokes quickly ended the comparison. As handsome Petru was his sense of humor and lack of dancing capabilities made him endearingly goofy. Ana liked him from the get go. They had been seeing each other regularly since then. Michelle had Petru put through a background check using a separate lawyer she privately hired to check on both Petru and Anders. Michelle would not allow another situation like Henric to develop. Petru and Anders both checked out but Michelle still shadowed Ana on her dates just to be sure. So far Petru proved to be who he presented himself to be.

“No Ana, you are not vain and recognizing you look good in something is not a bad thing. It’s a good thing.” Michelle insisted, adding after a moment. “So what kind of dress do you want to look for tomorrow? Oh and what kind of shoes? We’ve got some serious shopping to do.”

They continued discussing clothes and Petru until the early morning when the telephone rang startling them both, they both laughed and Michelle got up to get the phone wondering out loud. “I wonder who this could be calling this early?”

Ana watched from the table as Michelle answered the phone only hearing Michelle’s half of the conversation.

“Oh hi Mom! It’s good to hear your voice too. No it’s not too early. I was already up. Wait? Really you and dad are coming to visit! When? Tonight? And you’re calling me from the airport?”

As Ana listened in piecing together why Michelle’s voice kept rising with every sentence in a very comical manner all she herself could think was. “Oh shit.” They last few times Michelle had spoken to her parents they had hinted at wanting to see their daughter but Michelle always made excuses confessing to Ana later she just wasn’t ready to see them yet and she didn’t know when she would be ready. Now it seemed as if Michelle’s parents had taken the choice away from their daughter. Ana watched waiting for the coming explosion as Michelle talked a bit longer looking shell shocked until she hung up the phone walked numbly back to the table sat down with a thud telling Ana in a stunned voice.

“That was my mom. They’re flying in and will be here tonight.”

“I got that much. Are you okay with this?” Ana asked reaching out to take hold of Michelle’s hand. Michelle began to grow hysterical her voice rising.

“I don’t know. I’m not ready for them to come. I just got comfortable. Where will they stay? What the hell am I going to do about eating in front of them? We can’t use our usual tricks on them, they’ll be with me constantly, they will—no my mom will notice something is up. Holy shit!”

“Calm down Michelle, we’ll figure it out. I’ll be with you most of the time this won’t be so bad. We can put them in a nearby hotel, get a rental car and take turns showing them the city.” Suggested Ana trying not to giggle at her friends hysterics, it was completely unlike the stable, unshakable power house Ana had grown to know but when it came to family Ana understood how it could bring out our old selves.

“Oh shit! That fucking vampire.”

“Which one?”

“Ash, the one after us. We’ll have to do it tonight before they get in.”

“Do what?” Ana asked confused by Michelle’s sudden calm planning as her vampire friend began making a mental list.

“I wanted to wait until the paperwork came through but I want to evict Ash. Give him the chance to just leave the city.”

“Are you sure it’s wise to give him an option?”

“I want to be fair in my dealings. That way when he stabs me in the back me killing him will be justified. I still must send out a message to other vampires that you and all Vladislas properties and business are mine and mine alone.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“We’ll make a list and go shopping. We’ll get your dress but I think we should pick up some other supplies.”

“What’s the plan?”

Michelle explained to Ana the plan she had in mind as the sun slowly started to push back the darkness. As the sun rose Michelle prepared for the injection, waiting until the sun began to rise to inject herself. It was getting easier to handle and the recuperation time less each week. Ana took a shower before they left for breakfast to perk up for the day. Unlike Michelle staying up for days on end took a real toll on her and Michelle didn’t want her worn out with her parents coming in to town. After breakfast they went shoe and dress shopping finding several outfits Michelle insisted on picking up for Ana. They made a special trip out to the secure building where the Vladislas collection was being housed, Michelle picked out two large vintage crossbows from the fifties that were still fully functional and Radu’s dagger that she herself used on him multiple times. They also stopped at a sporting goods store picking up new arrows paying more for the solid wood ones then stopped off for lunch. While Michelle nibbled on ice cream Ana ate a big plate of pasta both sharing a bottle of white wine. Halfway through their meal Anders popped up greeting them at their table.

“Dr. Lazar, Ms. Morgan I’m glad I spotted you I was going to phone you after lunch.”

“Good news Anders?” Michelle asked giving the handsome man a big smile.

“Yes and no. I have not been able to get the paperwork put through just yet but I have it under the highest authority that it will go through. I’m having a bit of difficulty identifying the current caretaker of that particular Vladislas estate.”

“I’m glad you’ve made progress Anders. You can’t ruin your golden reputation now can you?” Teased Ana.

“Of course not and especially not for my two favorite clients.”

“Come joins us for a drink Anders.” Michelle offered pulling out a chair for him. He took a seat waving the waiter over ordering a new bottle of wine.

“Dr. Lazar, Petru tells me you’ve accepted his invitation to the embassy party. He’s very excited.”

“So am I. This is the first time in a very long time I have reason to wear a nice dress.”  Commented Ana, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Petru.

“Then I have good news that will give you a new reason, though personally I would have you in a nice dress every day.” Anders commented giving Ana a flirty grin as was his manner then he continued telling them. “All of the villages surrounding Castle Vladislas have agreed to participate in the festival to celebrate the groundbreaking.”

“That’s wonderful news! What of the local crews getting the site ready? Are they on schedule?” Michelle asked leaning in to listen.

Having someone as thorough as Anders working for you meant no stone was left unturned and upon having the Vladislas Estate legally transferred into Michelle’s name uncovered several bank accounts scattered across Europe, the United States and Africa all in Stephan’s name. The amount of money contained in these accounts were staggering Michelle no longer needed to auction off any of the Vladislas collection but she still allowed the few items Radu had allowed to be sold to make it to auction.

Upon finding out about this new vast wealth Michelle immediately put Anders on retainer, bought Ana’s apartment building, then purchased the land Ana had wanted for a second institute. The section Ana had been looking at had its foot in three different villages and was just a few miles from the castle. Michelle already had the surrounding village’s approval for the renovation of the castle now she wanted their support for the institute. Michelle didn’t want to spend months easing her way into the good graces of each community so she threw a lot of money at them to help speed things along. She paid each village with a claim to the land Ana wanted three times what the land was worth, the other villages she made large civic donations to for road repair. Michelle then made it clear Ana would only hire from local villages for the construction and staffing of the institute. During this time Michelle also proposed the idea to the surrounding villages of having Castle Vladislas an open part of the community giving the surrounding villages permission to use the restored castle for weddings, celebrations and festivals while also making it clear that privilege was for villagers only. Even the festival to celebrate the groundbreaking was totally financed by Michelle, she refused to allow any of these expenses to be pushed off on the local communities she wanted the festival to be a true celebration a new beginning for everyone. Once it became clear just how serious both Ana and Michelle were in investing in their communities there were no more roadblocks and both Ana and Michelle were welcomed into each community with open arms.

“Everything is on schedule Ms. Morgan.” Anders replied, Michelle frowned at him correcting him, “Anders please call me Laura.”

“Laura I have a favor to ask, my wife Iona is still ill. Will you be my date to the embassy party tomorrow night?” Anders politely asked and Michelle was happy to accept.

The three drank the wine with Anders walking them to out, Ana stopped to go to the ladies restroom leaving Michelle a moment alone with Anders. The moment did not go to waste as Michelle made sure no one was listening then asked in very quiet voice.

“That other matter I asked you to look into, the security matter? How goes that?”

“Four teams of seven men each on retainer ready to go at a moment’s notice. I just need to give them a call to set everything in motion.” Anders replied just as softly.

“Good. The moment that paperwork goes through I want the tomb cleared first then the other properties. Did you get the locks changed?”

“Yes, here are the two sets of keys you asked for.” Anders replied reaching in his breast pocket of his suit pulling out two identical bundles of old looking keys. As he handed them over Anders added, “The locks were changed just before I arrived at the restaurant.”

“Good. Thank you Anders.” Michelle replied nodding to him with a smile just as Ana stepped out.

“I will see you both tomorrow. Good day ladies.” Anders told them nodding to them both before heading to his car.

“What was all that about?” Ana asked getting into their car with Michelle right behind her.

“Anders hired the muscle I asked for, and he got the locks changed on the tomb. We’re right on schedule.”

“Why don’t you want him to know that I know?” Ana asked driving back to their apartment.

“Just a precaution in case anything goes wrong you can claim you didn’t know.” Michelle replied hoping Ana didn’t get pissed; instead the pretty blond doctor shrugged commenting. “That makes sense.”

At the apartment Michelle and Ana both took some time to go over their plan again, with Michelle’s parents flying in that evening this was their only time to go over it again. Once assured they had thought of everything Ana suggested to Michelle that she should feed.

“You need to be strong Michelle. Especially for tonight.”

“Ana, I’m okay.”

“Don’t argue with me.”

“But those dresses we bought, they reveal a lot of skin. I don’t think there’s a spot on you I can feed from without causing suspicion.” Michelle explained Ana just grabbed her hand leading Michelle into the bedroom. Stripping off her skirt Ana sat on the edge of the bed offering out her right thigh to Michelle.

“No one will be able to see it here and I’ve not been intimate with Petru yet he will never know.” Ana stated looking Michelle in the eyes. Michelle understood falling to her knees at the edge of the bed, Michelle reached for the razor but Ana stopped her. Shaking her head no Ana ordered her.

“Just this time Michelle I want you to bite me. I want to feel it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“I just don’t trust myself.”

“Still? Come on Michelle that excuse doesn’t work anymore not with me.”

There were no more words spoken as Ana stared at Michelle waiting. Conflicted emotions welled up in Michelle she needed a long moment to gather her courage before leaning in her teeth slowly emerging the closer she got. Hovering over Ana’s thigh Michelle couldn’t help but lightly lick Ana’s skin just before leaning in biting down hard into Ana. Blood instantly exploded into Michelle’s mouth, she felt Ana jerk under her, felt Ana’s heartbeat race but she wasn’t expecting the pleasurable moan escape from the pretty blond doctor’s mouth. The blood pumping into Michelle’s mouth caused a very primal reaction as Michelle latched on even harder not spilling even a drop unlike the controlled feedings they both enjoyed before this was so much more passionate, primal and aggressive. For Ana she had never felt anything even remotely close to the new primal sensations surging through her stemming from where Michelle was biting her, for the first time Ana could literally feel Michelle inside her each pull of blood Michelle sucked out caused a strong pulsating sensation that ran from her thigh to her crotch all the way up to her brain. It was pain and pleasure mixed all into one, sensations that turned sexual despite lack of attraction. Ana was shocked by how intimate the feeding became over the simple fact instead of causing a clean wound for Michelle to drink from she allowed her friend to bite her instead. 

Michelle fed for two minutes before using her tongue and spit to help the wound close. She didn’t want to take too much from Ana when she needed her too to go into the tomb. Looking up from Ana’s thigh Michelle found Ana watching her with a dazed confused expression. In a very husky voice Ana commented, “That was different.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, no. I’ve just never felt anything like that before it was…intense.” Ana tried to explain but she was still stunned; she could still feel the echoes of pleasure wash over her in waves.

“Ana…I…want to offer you a most precious gift.” Michelle began rising up to sit down next to Ana on the bed. Ana just watched Michelle as the vampire pulled her hair back into ponytail then using her thumbnail she cut herself along her neck.

“Will this turn me Michelle?” Ana asked her eyes riveted to the blood. All those months Ana never considered drinking from Michelle, it had not crossed her mind nor did she ever think it was a possibility. Yet here at this moment it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. In the back of Ana’s mind she thought of her life before that car accident, before knowing about vampires, before becoming best friends with one. In that moment Ana was hit with a flash of realization of just how much her life and she herself had changed. It wasn’t for better or for worse it was just different.

“No. I promise you this will not turn you.” Michelle replied patiently waiting.

Ana showing total trust leaned in the scent of Michelle’s shampoo filling Ana’s senses distracting her from the copper scent of blood at her lips. Ana opened her mouth sticking her tongue out tasting Michelle’s blood again she was stunned. Michelle’s blood was good. It didn’t taste like blood but it also didn’t taste like anything Ana could identify it just tasted…good; so good Ana latched on to the cut sucking hard on Michelle’s neck until it gushed in her mouth. Now it was Michelle’s turn to moan in pleasure. This was the most intimate experience ether woman had ever experienced before. It was more than sex, more than physical sensation it was intimate on a soul touching level. In that moment their friendship and ties to one another deepened to an unbreakable bond.

In real time the moment only lasted one minute before Ana let go of Michelle falling back overwhelmed by it all. Michelle laid next to Ana eyes wide taking deep breaths her mind whirling from what she had just experienced. It was very close to how the bloodstone affected her; Michelle needed a moment to deal with it. Both Ana and Michelle lay there on the bed resting until Ana fell asleep and Michelle crawled up next to her spooning her while resting. They remained that way until sundown. Ana got up first washing up and changing into an all-black outfit while Michelle took a long drink from the bloodstone. It was just the energy boost she needed, she could already feel the vampires and humans residing in the Vladislas Tomb but now those sensations were so much stronger. It would make locating them once at the cemetery a breeze. Once Ana was ready Michelle washed up changing into brown pants tucked into black knee high boots, white sleeveless shirt that showed off her cleavage and the jewelry Radu gave her. Together they loaded the car taking both crossbows, the wood arrows, two pistols with four clips of ammunition, an ax and Radu’s dagger, the one Michelle herself had used on him multiple times. They drove to the cemetery getting there an hour and a half after sunset.

While still in the car handed one of the sets of keys over to Ana telling her. “This is your set of new keys for the tomb door; we’ll make sure both keys work before we go in just don’t drop it.”

“Okay. Can you sense who’s here?” Ana asked her eyes also on the surrounding area both of them kept scanning for approaching people.

“There are twelve vampires in the tomb, ten armed men and fifteen unarmed women I think they’ve been using for food. Ana are you sure you’re ready for this?” Michelle asked finally tearing her eyes off the window turning her full attention to her friend.

“Yes.” Ana replied completely confident.

“You’re going to see me do things I’d hope you’d never see me do; but to be honest there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to ensure the both of us surviving all of this.” Michelle confessed but Ana just turned looked her in the eyes telling Michelle.

“I know. And I don’t want to hold you back in any way. I know you will need to do bad things in the tomb but I understand why and I want you to do them. I want you to show these vampires who’s in charge doing whatever it takes. I’m with you on this all the way Michelle. There’s nothing you can do to scare me away, don’t ever doubt my conviction to be at your side. You do everything you need to do without hesitation or second thought understand me? Don’t hold back.”

Relieved and assured by Ana’s words Michelle could only nod in understanding her mind already being pulled to what they needed to do next. Michelle took two deep breaths silently whispering for Radu to come to her then got out of the car. Ana took a moment to slip on the gun hostler making sure each was loaded and ready to go then slung both cross bows on her back along with bunch of arrows carrying the ax in her hands. Together Ana and Michelle walked into the cemetery going directly to the tomb entrance. Michelle could sense every vampire and human above and below ground thankfully all the vampires in the area were contained within the different levels of the tomb while the surrounding above ground area was all human. Michelle used her key to open the door it worked easily, she then switched key sets with Ana checking to make sure the other key worked as well also making sure the lock worked properly. It only took a few seconds but in that time Radu appeared at the entrance to watch over his fledgling. Michelle paid him no mind asking Ana one last time if she was ready. Once assured, Michelle lead the way in finally acknowledging Radu’s presence she gave him a randy grin.

“Ash and his fledgling Serena are on the fifth level hosting a meeting between some of the vampire leaders in the city. You’ve picked a great night to reclaim your inheritance fledgling. You’ll get to introduce yourself to rest of the vampire world. No hiding now.”

“I didn’t come here to hide. I came here to announce myself.” Michelle replied back, Ana didn’t bother to ask who she was talking to assuming it someone who could hear it.

“That’s my fledgling! I want you to destroy them Michelle, destroy them all. Ash has dishonored me and desecrates my bones. He must pay for his crimes. Those other vampire lords are weak but band together to do Ash’s bidding. They must be purged before you can take power.”

“Yes Master.” Michelle whispered heading down the steps with confidence.

On the second level Michelle sensed a vampire approaching from a side door immediately Michelle transformed into shadow shifting behind the vampire. Michelle reformed behind the guard reaching around muffling his mouth with one hand pulling him close with the other Michelle reached around ripping out the vampire guard’s throat with her teeth. Blood sprayed everywhere covering Michelle’s hands and mouth. The guard didn’t even have time to cry out before his blood drained out. Dropping the body Michelle simply stepped over him, as did Ana as they continued their way downstairs.

Michelle immediately sensed more vampires and armed humans approaching Michelle motioned to Ana in the little light there was to be ready, Ana nodded that she was and they continued down. Two vampires and one armed human attacked them on the stairs. Ana pulled her gun aiming with confidence as the armed human tried to rush her pulling the trigger without hesitation hitting the man in the head stopping him instantly. Michelle escaped the attacking vampires by shifting into shadow and maneuvering around them until she was behind them. Once she had a better position she grabbed one vampire from behind twisting his head until it snapped then pulled off, the other vampire tried to attack only Ana popped him twice in the head with the gun slowing him down allowing Michelle enough time to turn her attention to him ripping his throat out with her hands. Radu watched from the side clapping gleefully at the bloody display.

“Yes fledgling, a bloodbath. A bloodbath!”

Before Michelle could even catch her breath another two armed human men rushed them only Ana watching Michelle’s back easily picked them off with her gun hitting both men in the head. Michelle was mightily impressed by Ana’s shooting but there was no time to tell her that, Michelle was afraid of who was listening and she didn’t want other vampires to know just how important Ana was despite her current presence. It was better if everyone assumed she was just a servant.

On the fourth level they ran into two more vampires both attacking with double-edged axes. Ana used the crossbow on one while Michelle tore the head off the other. There was no one guarding the fifth level or the door leading to the secret meeting. Radu showed Michelle where the door was but she could already feel the nine vampires and five human women inside. Boldly and without hesitation Michelle took the ax from Ana then kicked down the door stomping in.

“Excuse me for interrupting gentlemen but I have important business with Ash caretaker of the Vladislas holdings. Specifically I’m here to inform you your services are no longer needed. As of tonight you are no longer the caretaker of the Vladislas holdings.”

“And who gives you that right?” Ash practically screamed at her, stunned Michelle had made it in past his guards and into his lair.

Serena stood back giving Michelle and Ana the evil eye while the four vampire lords in the room barely looked up from the women they were feeding from. Only Ash showed his anger yelling at Michelle.

“You have no right to be here. Radu chose me for this position and only he can take it away.”

Michelle sauntered in smirking as she finally got the other vampires attention when she told Ash, “I am Radu Vladislas’ chosen fledgling, sole heir to all that was his and now that our Master is but dust, his estate falls to me. I am already in possession of the rest of Radu’s estate including the bloodstone.”

“You have the bloodstone?” Serena couldn’t help but ask stepping forward. It earned her a look of distain from Michelle as she replied back still smirking, “Of course I have it. I am Radu’s chosen heir; only his chosen heir would have the bloodstone.”

Ash started yelling for his guards but it only makes Michelle laugh as Ana tells them over Michelle’s shoulder.

“All your guards are dead.”

It was as if Ash and the others finally took a good look at Michelle finally noticing the blood covering her pants, shirt, arms and face. Ash motioned to two of the guards along the wall to attack Michelle, reacting quickly she raised the ax in her hands over her shoulder holding it like a baseball bat she swung taking off the head of the vampire closest to her then Michelle used the ax to cleave the other vampire in the chest before ripping its head off its neck. Just then four armed human men rushed through the door forcing Ana to pull her other gun but she still managed to pick them off before they could get a clean shot at her or Michelle.

“You’ve grown stronger since the last time I laid eyes on you.” Ash commented taking in his dead guards.

“The bloodstone is an amazing thing, the wonders it can do for even a new vampire like myself are staggering.”

Ana walked over to the door shutting and locking it from the inside to prevent anyone else from interrupting. Michelle turned her attention to the four vampire lords still gorging themselves on the girls in the room. Irritated, Michelle uses her booted foot to kick one vampire lord off a girl getting a hiss from the vampire lord as he hit the ground.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

“I will kill you and all those you care for!” Hissed Ash yet he remained by Serena’s side on the opposite side of the room. Michelle rolled her eyes at Ash telling him dismissively.

“I’ve heard that threat before. From Radu in fact but you Ash are no Radu. You command nothing; you are weak, ineffective and harmless.”

Ignoring the rest of Ash’s protests Michelle turned her attention to the four vampire lords pulling them off each girl forcing them all to look at her and listen.

“As rightful heir to the entire Vladislas Estate I have removed Ash from his position and in turn I remove all of you. You are a disease upon this country and no longer necessary.”

“Are you threatening us girl? What power do you have to talk to us in such a way?”

“Let me show you.” Michelle happily replied pulling out the dagger stabbing the closest vampire lord in the face piercing him in the brain. The vampire lord convulsed for a bit spewing up mouthfuls of blood but he quickly died. With a hard yank Michelle removed the dagger and stepped toward the next closest vampire lord, a bald fat vampire who could only scramble backward until Michelle stepped over him plunging the dagger into his heart.

“What is that?” Serena shouted her eyes wide and fearful.

“You have his dagger! How did you get Radu’s dagger!” Ash seethed.

“As his rightful heir I have possession of all his things. Including this magical dagger which I’m going to use to purge my new home of the filth that’s been plaguing it for far too long.”

Another vampire lord tried to make a run for the door only to get pegged twice in the chest by Ana and her crossbow. Michelle took her time going around killing each vampire lord then the guard before turning on Ash and Serena both too afraid of the dagger to intervene.

“Look Ash I don’t want to kill you or your fledgling. You served our Master well for many years and you deserve a proper reward for your service. You have tonight to leave this tomb; you have until tomorrow to be out of the city and the day after that to reach Rome where if you chose to accept it, you will have substantial funds to start over waiting for you. If I find out you’re still in the city after tomorrow night I will hunt you down and kill you.”

With that said Ana unlocked the door checked their path and leading their way Michelle followed her out. Those vampires and armed humans that were left in the tomb kept their distance as the two women made their exit. Radu stopped Michelle on the third level directing her to a side door. Michelle in turned stopped Ana pulling her into the side room. Radu directed his fledgling to the red velvet curtain along one wall which when Michelle pulled it back revealed Radu’s body locked in the two glass boxes.

“Ana get the small box. We have to take these with us!”

“What is this?”

“Radu’s body.”

“And you want to take this with us?” Ana asked in shocked disbelief.

“Yes. Please we should hurry.” Michelle pushed grabbing the smaller glass box pushing it into Ana’s hands. Michelle then grabbed the larger box carrying it carefully out of the room and back up the stairs. They both managed to get the glass boxes out of the tomb and into Ana’s car without too much difficulty. They left the tomb door unlocked heading out as quickly as they came in taking a long winding way back to the apartment just in case anyone was following them. Parking around back, they loaded the boxes in the elevator taking them up stairs but instead of putting them in Ana’s apartment Michelle kicked in one of the empty neighboring apartment’s door open placing Radu’s remains in one of the empty bedrooms before shutting the door.

Not four seconds after they both walked through their door Ana commented, “I don’t know how I feel about having Radu’s remains next door. This is creepy.”

“This is creepy? Really after everything that just happened? And that’s creepy?” Michelle asked sarcastically trying to push back the vampire side to pull forward the nice side for Ana.

“I don’t want to lose you to him Michelle.” Ana bluntly confessed which shut Michelle up slapping her back to her calmer side.

“You won’t but I don’t want his resurrection to be anyone else’s possibility.”

“Anyone else’s? Do you mean it’s a possibility for you?”

“No and I won’t have it be one for anyone else ether.”

Ana frowned at Michelle looking away irritated, Michelle didn’t like Ana turning away from her reaching out she pulled Ana back by the shoulders. Forcing Ana to turn and face her Michelle told her.

“Radu may have been my Master and yes he did have a very strong influence over me but not anymore. Radu is dead his body is in that box in two pieces. The only person who holds sway over me now is you.”

“Me?” Ana asked surprised her irritation and aggravation at the situation evaporated.

“Yes you.”

Ana looked away then huffed turning back she told Michelle, “Fine. You can keep him but he has to stay in that box and he’s not allowed in our home. You can keep him in one of the other apartments but not here, not in our home.”

“Okay.” Michelle readily agreed, but then again Michelle would have agreed to anything Ana asked.

“You should get in the shower. We don’t have much time before we need to be at the airport to pick up your parents.”

Michelle just nodded giving Ana a worried smile then went into the bathroom to shower. Ana walked over to the kitchen sink to wash the gun residue and the little bit of blood that did managed to get on her off taking care to also wash her face and fix her hair. When Michelle finally emerged from the bathroom she was dressed in clean clothes, her makeup was done and her hair pulled back. They looked each other over one last time making sure they didn’t miss anything before heading out the door taking Ana’s car. The rather late hour assured them of an easy trip out to the airport there were hardly any other cars on the road.

“I didn’t get a chance to say this earlier Ana. You were amazing in that tomb. I had no idea you were such a great shot!”

 “Thank you Michelle.” Ana replied shyly, it had been years since she had pulled the trigger on anything but had personally been surprised she had not lost her touch.

“No Ana you literally blew me away by how good you were. And you were so calm and cool about it too.” Michelle gushed then continued on, “I wanted to comment on it so many times but I didn’t want to mess you up. Where did you learn how to shoot like that?”

“My grandfather, he was the only person in my family I was close to.” Ana replied not offering any more than that. Michelle knew enough about Ana’s family to know how painful it was for the pretty doctor to talk about it, since they disowned her no one spoke to her.

“Here I was worried about you when you can totally take care of yourself. You really were amazing Ana. I just can’t get it out of my mind. Seriously is there anything you can’t do?”

Michelle’s mirthful enthusiasm finally broke Ana’s frown as they reached the airport. Pulling into a spot near the entrance Ana turned to Michelle with a smile of her own telling her.

“If you want to discuss impressive we should talk about how you handled yourself in the tomb. You literally tore apart twelve vampires. And not once did I worry about you, you were in total control. It was amazing.”

Ana’s words boosted Michelle’s up to an even higher happy state than she was in before. Everything had gone as planed and now she was ready to pick up her parents. Michelle led the way into the airport with Ana right behind her they found Michelle’s parents waiting for them bags in hand. Ana watched as Michelle’s parents a nice looking older well to do couple both with jet black hair spotted their daughter their faces lighting up as they shouted out to Michelle who immediately ran over hugging them both Ana lingered behind to give the family a change to say hello privately.

“You look good Michelle.” Her father commented tearing up at the sight of his daughter looking alive and healthy. Her mother wiped away her many tears telling her daughter.

“I’ve been so worried about you. You’ll have to explain everything again so I understand why you couldn’t come home.”

“I will Mom, I’ll explain everything. Oh but Mom, Dad you need to meet my best friend Ana.”

Michelle turned, gesturing Ana over introducing her proudly to her parents, “Ana these are my parents Donald and Janet Morgan. Mom, Dad this is my friend Ana.”

“I thought we were going to meet the doctor that saved your life?” Asked Janet trying to be polite but failing miserably at it.

“This is the doctor that saved my life. Mom meet Dr. Ana Lazar, my friend and the doctor who not only pulled me from the wreckage site but also figured out what was ailing me and developed a special treatment that saved me. I would be dead if it were not for Ana.”

Janet immediately paused reconsidered her attitude then offered her hand out to Ana apologizing, “I didn’t mean to dismiss you Dr. Lazar I just wasn’t aware my daughters best friend she’s been telling  us about for weeks is one and the same with her savior. You have my heartfelt gratitude for saving my daughter’s life. She’s all we have left now that her sister is gone.”

“Completely understandable Mrs. Morgan. I’m happy to make your acquaintance. I’ve heard so much about you and your husband I feel as if I already know you both.” Ana replied shaking Janet’s hand giving her and her husband a warm genuine smile, privately Ana really liked how protective Janet was over her daughter.

Michelle’s father also shook Ana’s hand then grabbed his and his wife’s luggage gesturing for Michelle to lead the way.

“I hope we didn’t keep you upcoming in late and all.” Donald commented.

“No not at all Dad, I don’t keep normal hours any more so I’m usually up more at night than I am during the day. Side effects of the medication.”

They all reached the car with Michelle rambling on about the city and the differences her parents might expect. Ana quietly followed behind then acted as the tour guide as she drove them back to the city. Ana drove them to the best hotel in the city but Michelle’s parents immediately protested.

“I thought we’d be staying with you at this new apartment of yours Michelle?” Janet asked obviously displeased with the situation.

“I only have a one bedroom place Mom, there’s no room for you and Dad. You’ll be more comfortable here I promise.”

“Isn’t it expensive? I’m sure we could find a more reasonable place to stay.” Donald offered trying to keep the peace between his wife and daughter.

“I’ve already taken care of the bill Dad; I don’t want you or Mom to worry about a thing while you’re here. I’ve got it taken care of.”

“Really? How? You’re still behind on your student loans.” Janet asked cutting directly to the point. Michelle forced her smile to remain in place as she calmly told her mother.

“Circumstances have changed Mom. I’ll explain everything after you two have checked in.”

“Explain now.” Janet insisted, behind her Donald rolled his eyes making Ana giggle softly.

“That will take too long Mom. Go check in to the hotel and once upstairs in your rooms I’ll explain everything I swear.” Michelle repeated looking her mother in the eyes until Janet backed off.

Remaining where she stood Michelle watched her mother and father head over to the front desk to check in Ana came up alongside her also watching her parents.

“You really were not kidding about your Mother.”

“Told you.”

“I’m glad you brought me, they would not believe you if you told them alone.” Ana commented giving Michelle an encouraging smile and a fast squeeze of her hand to show her support. Janet however saw the quick gesture frowning anew as suspicions began to form in her mind.

Michelle and Ana accompanied Janet and Donald upstairs to their room, Michelle had already arranged for room service which was waiting for them in the room. The room was bigger than their apartment but a small part of Michelle wanted to show off for her parents making sure they got the biggest room in the hotel. Both Janet and Donald were amazed by how big and fancy the room was. Donald set their luggage on the bed in the Master bedroom then walked out to find it wife checking out all the amenities in the room. Michelle and Ana stood back with Ana eventually opening the wine pouring four glasses. After a few minutes everyone took a seat in the large spacious living room with their wine. Michelle got directly to the point addressing her parents directly she began.

“I have a confession to make to you both.”

“What kind of confession?” Donald asked before his wife could.

“I haven’t told you everything that happened. Things happened so quickly that there wasn’t any time not for anything and before I knew it, everything was different and nothing could ever be the same.”

“Michelle we love you. You can tell us anything.” Janet assured her daughter for the first time there was no edge to her voice just concern.

“I made a mistake.”

“How?” Janet asked.

“I thought I had fallen in love.” Michelle began spinning an elaborate story of how she met Stephan, thought she had fallen in love and married him on a whim. How just days after being married both her friends fell ill, then Stephan fell ill then so did she from taking care of them. Her friends died from the illness, Stephan fought it for a month before finally it took him.

“By the time Stephan was cremated I couldn’t ignore the symptoms that I too had gotten sick. I refused to get help, I began hallucinating, loosing track of chunks of time I was so scared I called Rebecca to help me. I didn’t even know I had called her until she found me. We were on our way to the hospital here in Bucharest when the man from the U.S. embassy who had helped Rebecca find me; got into an accident. I was the only survivor. Ana was on her way to a nearby clinic to visit a friend when she came upon the accident site, she found me got me to the clinic where they were able to stabilize me. It took a few weeks to figure out a proper treatment for the illness but Ana did it.”

“So you’re cured?” Donald asked shocked.

“Yes and no. Yes I’m not going to die of the illness but there were side effects to both the illness and the treatment.” Offered Michelle, from there Ana took over the conversation explaining to the Morgan’s the limitations their daughter now lived with each day. After all was said and laid out before the Morgan’s Janet just shook her head almost angry about it all.

“I need to hear it all again. Start over from the beginning.” Janet asked draining her wine then getting up to refill the glass.

Michelle told her story again, this time with even more detail. Even then it was still not enough, Janet asked to hear it again and again and again until Michelle had told the tale ten times over.

“How could you do that?” Janet asked tears starting to steam down her face.

“Do what Mom?” Michelle asked genuinely confused why her mother was so upset.

“How could you get married without at the very least telling us? Or telling your sister! How could you do that?” Janet asked almost hysterical.

“I told you there was no time; we didn’t even get a chance to take a picture.” Michelle stammered backing up away from her mother’s anger.

“You’ve always been selfish, you never think anything through. Now the consequences of your thoughtless actions have caught up to you but do you pay the price? No your sister did.” Janet yelled not holding back any more even her husband was shocked by what came out of his wife’s mouth.

Utterly stunned by her mother’s hurtful words, Michelle just sat there tears streaming down her face. Janet wasn’t done yet spewing even more hateful words at her, Michelle finally began to speak back arguing with her mother. The more each woman said the more hateful the words became. Ana watched from the side getting more and more angry at Janet for how she was speaking to Michelle, unable to take it any longer she stood ready to say something when Donald stealthily tapped her on the shoulder gesturing with his head for Ana to follow him out to the balcony.

 Outside away from the screaming, Donald shut the door to block some of the noise turning his back to it he gazed out upon the sleeping city noting wistfully.

“It’s beautiful here. This city has so much history. I can see why Michelle likes it here so much.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Morgan but are you not going to say anything?” Ana asked flummoxed on how to proceed.

“Let them be. It does no good to get in between. Janet’s always been this way, she’ll wear herself out realize what an ass she’s being then immediately apologize. She’s just had this pent up since finding out about Rebecca. Michelle knows.” Donald informed her, Ana glanced back into the room to see Janet and Michelle still arguing though not as vehemently as before.

“They do this often?” Ana asked taking a deep calming breath; it still bothered her that Janet spoke to Michelle in such a horrible manner.

“Every time. Rebecca was the only one who could maintain peace between them.” Donald commented his eyes still on the night sky his expression sad.

“Thank you Ana.”

Ana looked up at Donald surprised, she asked. “What for Mr. Morgan?”

“Everything you’ve done for my daughter. You’re a good friend.”

Unsure of what to speak of next Ana asked about Donald’s business prompting the older gentleman to ramble on about his hardware stores currently numbered at nine across the state of Michigan. Donald of course in turn asked about Ana, which she was happy to share with him he was easy to talk to. It wasn’t until an hour and a half later that the screaming finally stopped. The silence caught Ana’s attention prompting her to turn and peek inside. Both Michelle and her mother were hugging it out on the couch, Ana was relieved. Donald gave them a few more minutes before he interrupted them by stepping back inside.

“Is it safe to come out?” Donald asked only half-jokingly.

“Ha, ha Dad.” Michelle replied wiping away the last of her tears.

“Not to worry Donald. We won’t ruin this vacation for you. We’ve worked it all out.” Janet explained looking exhausted.

“You know it’s late. Why don’t you get some rest and we’ll come by in tomorrow to take you out for lunch.” Michelle suggested getting up from the couch.

“Okay.” Janet easily agreed which got a pleased nod from Donald.

Michelle and Ana said their goodbyes leaving the hotel to head back to the apartment. Obviously exhausted Michelle was quiet the entire drive and the ride up the elevator to their apartment. Once inside Michelle kicked off her shoes went directly to the bedroom flopping face down upon the bed. Ana shut the front door behind them locking it out of habit. Watching Michelle head directly to bed Ana went around the apartment turning off everything stopping in the kitchen to get a drink of water. Glass in hand Ana looked in on Michelle watching her from the doorway.

“Are you alright Michelle?”

“Yeah.” Michelle’s muffled reply came from the bed. After a moment Michelle added with a huge huff, “My mom wears me out.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Ana commented earning small chuckle from Michelle as she rolled over onto her side looking weary Michelle apologized.

“I’m sorry you had to see all that, shit hear all that. That’s not the first impression I would have wanted you to have of them.”

“That’s alright. I really like your Dad, we had a good conversation. Your mom…well at least she cares enough to yell. My mother still won’t speak to me.”

“How long has it been?” Michelle asked momentarily forgetting her own troubles.

“Five years.”

“Damn.” Was all Michelle could say, she didn’t understand how a parent could turn their back on their child like that. Sure her mother said utterly horrible things to her but only out of anger she always apologized after. It wasn’t perfect love but it was love.

Ana set the glass of water down on the nightstand kicking off her own shoes to lie in bed next to Michelle. Nether woman spoke as they lay there Michelle with her eyes open Ana with her eyes closed both lost in their own minds reflecting upon the events of the evening. Two hours later as dawn approached Ana was fast asleep curled up on her side next to Michelle who kept her eyes on the window watching the creeping light. At dawn Michelle rose long enough to give herself an injection of the serum returning to bed soon after to wait for Ana to wake.

It was early afternoon when Ana finally woke up, Michelle had made breakfast and had coffee waiting when Ana finally emerged from the bedroom. Still sleepy Ana sat at their table sipping on the hot cup of coffee Michelle placed in front of her eventually she asked.

“Did I miss anything?”

“Anders called about two hours ago. The paperwork has gone through I am now officially and legally the owner of the entire Vladislas Estate.”

“And the security teams?”

“Given final instruction and the green light to go.”

“Are they at the tomb yet?”

“Yes, they’re about to go in.”

“Did Ash leave?” Ana asked picking at her breakfast.

Michelle reached out with her senses even further taking a moment to analyze what she was sensing then answered, “Yes at dawn I believe.”

“Is it bad I wish I were there to watch them drag that vampire into the sun?” Ana asked looking at Michelle from the side of her eyes. Michelle just smirked commenting, “No. I was just thinking the same thing. But Ash is too much of a roach to let himself get caught.”

“When do we need to go by the hotel to pick up your parents?”

“I’d say in about an hour we’ll go.” Michelle replied picking up a tourist book off the counter brining it over to the table; she started flipping through it glancing at the information and the glossy pictures.

“You still want to take them sightseeing today? I could just drop you off so you could spend time with them?” Ana suggested knowing it was a good suggestion but unsure of how her friend would take it.

“I know they’re my parents but I need you to be there Ana please. The sightseeing was just something I wanted to offer but they’re both probably still tired from the flight in. Besides we won’t have long any way we’ll have to start getting ready for tonight in a few hours.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot that was today.”

“We have been busy.”

“Let me finish eating then we’ll go.”

“Okay, take your time.”

Ana finished her breakfast then changed her clothes before driving them over to the hotel. They found Michelle’s parents outside on the balcony drinking coffee. After a short “how’s everything” chit chat they headed out for a late lunch at a restaurant Ana spoke to Donald about. It was a small place off the beaten path but they served the best rabbit stew in the country so Donald expressed interest in trying it. Janet wasn’t thrilled but after her big blow up the night before she was much more subdued and pleasant. That was until over lunch Janet decided to toss out some questions regarding Ana’s marital status out there that the conversation started to take a nasty tone.

“So Ana Michelle never said where you live? Nearby Michelle’s apartment I assume?” Janet inquired, her earlier requests to see Michelle’s apartment were still rebuffed.

“Next door actually. My building is new there are only a handful of units filled it was easy to move Michelle in.” Ana supplied giving Janet a warm smile, Janet smiled in return but it never reached her eyes as she continued on.

“Are you married Ana?”

“No. Being a doctor has taken up most of my time but of late since a dear friends passing I’ve been running the Vitalis Institute and preparing to open up a second. Oddly enough I have more time for dating and am seeing this wonderful man named Petru.”

“He’s a diplomat.” Michelle added in grinning at her friend, Ana grinned in response telling Janet. “I’ve never dated anyone so important. It’s strange. We even have an embassy dinner to attend tonight.”

“You and Petru is it?”

“Well yes I do have a date with Petru tonight but Michelle will be attending as well.”

“Really?”

“I’m doing a favor for our lawyer. His wife is sick and it would look bad if he attended alone so he asked if I would go.” Supplied Michelle, her father seemed to accept it but her mother seemed to have more questions she had just not voiced yet.

“That’s awfully nice of you Michelle.”

 “Anders is a good man. I’m happy to do the favor.”

“So there’s been no one else then since…what’s his name? Steven?”

“Stephan Mom. And no, there’s been no one else. Even though I know I made a mistake marrying him too quickly I’m not ready to get involved with anyone else. I’m a window for crying out loud Mom. I’m still grieving.”

“Just checking dear.”

Michelle promptly changed the subject bringing Donald into the conversation. He just had more questions about the country for Ana. After lunch Ana took them on a driving tour of Bucharest taking note of any place Donald or Janet showed interest in. Not long later Ana brought them back to the hotel with Michelle walking them up stairs, Ana making a snap decision walked over to the front desk tipping one of the concierges’ to phone Balthazar and make a reservation for the Morgan’s. Ana watched the man make the call then once it was confirmed she penned a quick note to Donald informing him of the reservation. Michelle arrived back down in the lobby just as Ana was giving the concierges another tip to arrange a car for the Morgan’s.

“What’s that all about?” Michelle asked as they walked out to Ana’s car.

“I had a reservation to Balthazar and a car arranged for your parents for tonight.”

“That was really nice of you Ana, thank you.”

“I thought it would help keep your mom occupied so your dad could have some fun.”

Michelle laughed and laughed commenting once she could breath, “Wow not even one full day and you’ve got them both pegged. Awesome!”

Returning to the apartment they took turns showering then getting ready in front of the mirror. At six thirty a car arrived at their building to pick them up taking them to the embassy where Petru and Anders were waiting for them. It was an amazing lovely evening neither Michelle nor Ana had ever been to party quite like it. They felt like royalty so much so at one point Michelle pulled Ana aside to comment.

“I like this so much we should dress up every night like this.”

As lovely as the party was, the guests were boring and dry giving Ana the excuse to spend most of the evening with Petru out on the patio under the night sky. Having learned her lesson from Henric, Ana took her time with Petru getting to know him, his family, his other friends Ana could admit she was always on the lookout for any sort of deceit afraid it would turn into another Henric situation but it never did. Petru was charming but goofy, he was smart and great at his job but could at time get wrapped up in it until he forgot everything else. Petru was a good man but human with flaws. Petru was genuine. Ana wanted more but her brain told her to go slow too much was at stake. Yet it was Petru who brought up the topic of moving things to the next level. Petru tried to go around the subject before addressing it but finally just blurted out.

“I want to take you away for the weekend. We’ve been together now for two and a half months. I think it’s time.”

“That would be so much fun Petru, when do we go?” Ana asked enthusiastic.

“This weekend.”

“I’m sorry Petru I can’t go this weekend. What about next weekend?”

“Why not this weekend?”

“The festival I’ve been planning for the groundbreaking of my new Vitalis Institute, it’s Saturday. Plus too the renovations at the Castle have been completed Laura is having a party at the Castle Friday night to celebrate.”

“I forgot that was this weekend.”

“You’re still coming to the party right?”

“Of course.” Petru automatically replied.

“We’ll go next weekend, yes?” Ana asked hopeful.

“Yes.” Petru answered, a moment later a thought occurred to him prompting him to ask.

“Are you still planning on moving to the castle?”

“Most of my things have already been taken over to the castle. Laura and I are going to do the last walk thru on Wednesday.”

“Why not stay in your apartment here in the city? Why move out to the castle at all?”

“Petru you know this has been planned and set in motion before we even met. It’s not as if I’m not going to be in the city. I’m keeping the apartment but with the new institute being constructed and the private lab Laura built for me in the castle I’ll need to be there most of the time. It’s not that far away and I’ll spend some nights in the city and you can come out and spend some nights at the castle. Michelle has already designated which room will be yours.”

“Really, I get a room?” Petru asked surprised.

“Of course. Laura likes you almost as much as I do.” Ana replied brightly.

Petru leaned in to kiss Ana; she happily kissed him back.

 

Inside the party sitting at their table Anders regaled Michelle with stories of his youth and all the misdeeds and adventures he survived. Michelle was really enjoying his company as she usual did until another man dressed in a tux walked over tapping Anders on the shoulder. When Anders looked up the man just pointed to another man across the room. Anders took one glance nodded then thanked the man who brought it to his attention. Turning back to his date Anders leaned in whispering to Michelle as if he was conveying a big secret.

“Do you see that man who just walked in, the large hairy one without a tie?”

“Yes.” Michelle whispered back playing along.

“That’s Leonid Pozgalev the businessman who is trying to buy the Vitalis Institutes from Dr. Lazar.”

“The one that threatened her?”

“Yes. Mr. Pozgalev is still angry that I turned down his offer for Dr. Lazar and sent an official letter requesting he cease harassing her. But that is not why I point him out now.”

“No? Then why?” Michelle asked her eyes still tracking the large hairy Russian.

“You see the slightly smaller man behind him? That’s Mr. Pozgalev’s brother Viktor Pozgalev, Viktor used to own almost a third of Bucharest.”

“Used to?”

“He was the man listed as caretaker of the Vladislas Tomb, businesses and properties around Bucharest.”

“So I took his business from him. I bet he’s not happy about that.”

“No. In fact I’ve received four different notices from his lawyer trying to stop the transfer of ownership but it did no good.”  Ander confided smugly smiling.

“Do they know Ana and I are here?” Michelle asked her senses focused on the two large Russian men, taking note of their faces, their scents and even their heavy breathing patterns.

“No. However I’m sure they do know your names.”

“Do you think they know Ana and I are connected?” Michelle asked laughing.

 

 

Hours earlier just before dawn at the Vladislas Tomb…..

“We are not leaving! That…bitch is not taking our livelihood from us!” Ash seethed his anger barely controlled.

After Michele and Ana took their leave Ash and Serena had argued for hours. Eventually the few servants they had left showed up, Ash put them to clearing the bodies from the tomb. Serena begged Ash to flee with her but he adamantly refused, he was insulted and nothing could sooth his ego.

“If you want to act like a coward then flee Serena. I will not let some newbie vampire push me out of what is rightfully mine! I was his fledgling first, this estate is mine!”

They continued to argue until a half hour before dawn when Ash received a phone call on his private phone. Serena watched Ash answer the call then listen his anger visibly growing.

“What! Fuck!”

“What is it Master?”

“That was Viktor the paperwork transferring the ownership of the tomb went through.”

“Are they coming to clear us out?” Serena asked afraid.

“Viktor says the word on the street is a large military group has gathered in the city.”

“Master please let us flee to a safe place. Let’s not take the chance. Please Master!”

Ash fell silent his mind working on coming up with some sort of solution but there was only one. Enraged Ash reached out snatching hold of one of the human women cowering in the corner violently snapping her neck. Time ticked down getting closer and closer to dawn, Serena could already feel sleep pulling at her.

“If we don’t go now we’ll get stuck here.” Serena begged.

“Fine!” Ash shouted back smacking Serena in the face.

From the corner, Radu stood hidden in the shadows watching with glee as the stress of the situation got to his wayward fledgling. Radu had been watching Ash since Michele left the tomb; Radu wanted to be sure Ash did as he was told even though he expected Ash to do the opposite. Radu had been watching Ash for weeks only to become thoroughly disappointed in his old fledgling, a vampire he once considered his biggest asset had only proven himself to be a lazy glutton. Ash hardly ever left the tomb having his meals brought to him by various servants; Ash didn’t actually run any of Radu’s businesses instead Ash had vampires loyal to him run them for him. Radu had expected a bigger fight when Michele evicted him only to see Ash cower at the sight of the dagger was the last straw. Radu was convinced Ash needed to be destroyed he didn’t want Ash’s weakness to seep into Michelle. It was bad enough Michelle refused to turn Ana Radu didn’t want Michelle taking on any more bad habits.

Radu shadowed Ash as he and Serena fled the tomb just before dawn. Taking a side tunnel that exit in the sewers Ash and Serena made it out just as the sun rose. Being free of his body Radu was able to watch Ash and Serena take refuge in an old service shaft. At sunset Radu was there waiting for them to wake. Two minutes after sunset Ash then Serena startled awake the first thing they did was go hunting yanking a man off the street to drain him dry in an alleyway. They left the body covering it in trash heading for the street traveling in shadow form over to the far side of Bucharest arriving at a rundown ammunitions factory from the cold war. Following Ash and Serena to the front door Ash pumped his fist against it a few times getting the attention of the guard posted inside. A slate on the door slid open with two dark eyes peering out.

“Tell Claude I’m here.”

The huge steel door immediately opened with the guard inside bowing to Ash as he walked in. Ash knew his way around heading through a side door that lead him through a maze of halls and closed doors. Going directly to the last room at the end of the hall with a vampire standing guard Ash approached but was immediately waved through.

“Ash! This is a surprise. You never leave the tomb this must be a special occasion.” Claude greeted them with a big smirk of a smile. Claude was a tall thin man like Ash but towered over the other by a good foot and instead a mess of reddish brown curls like Ash Claude sported a silver main slicked back away from his face.

“I was forced out.” Ash bitterly admitted taking the seat to Claude’s left. Serena stood behind her Master waiting.

“Yes I heard. In fact the entire community here in Bucharest has heard of how you were evicted from the tomb. Do you know armed military men went into the tomb after sunrise and flushed out all those you left behind, even that stable of human women you kept were arrested for prostitution? The humans, your fledglings, your riches all taken.”

“Don’t look so pleased Claude. This affects you too.” Ash retorted shooting daggers with his eyes at Claude.

“How do you see that?”

“Have you forgotten the fine print of our deal Claude? I was put in charge of all of my Masters holdings here in Bucharest, holding I have shared with you and eight other vampires I made into lords. Holdings that have made us rich and have given us a bevy of women to do with as we please. Have you gotten a call from Viktor yet?”

“No.” Claude replied realizing the situation was serious.

“Call him now. Verify what I think has happened.”

“Which is?”

“If the tomb is no longer under our control that may mean we’ve also lost control of all the other properties and businesses.” Ash spat at Claude pleased when Claude’s smug smile finally dropped from his face.

“That’s not possible.”

“Have you heard from Mihail? Or Alexander? Or how about Eugenio or Karl? No? Haven’t heard from any of them?” Ash taunted rising up from his seat to get up in Claude’s face.

“No I haven’t heard from any of them but that’s not unusual. Why? What else happened in that tomb last night?”

“Radu Vladislas has taken revenge upon me for trying to keep the holdings for myself.”

“Radu? You said he was dead.” Claude replied unconsciously taking a step back at mention of Radu which only made Radu smile.

“He is, my plot to have that mortal woman kill him worked but not before Radu removed me from my honored place making his most recent fledgling a new vampire named Michelle as his heir. I thought I scared her away but she never left the city. The servants I sent in search of this Michelle disappeared I assumed are dead. Then she shows up at the tomb with her human servant brandishing crossbows, guns and an ax. I laughed at her audacity even though she murdered every one of my guards both human and vampire until she proved she had my Master’s special dagger.”

“No! How can…this Michelle have such a powerful weapon?” Claude asked knowing just what that dagger could do.

“She used the dagger to slaughter Mihail, Alexander, Eugenio and Karl. They are all dust.”

“Did you not try to stop her?” Claude asked perplexed how a new weak vampire could bully one as old as Ash.

“And be slaughtered myself.”

“That is not all.” Serena chimed in earning a withering glare from Ash for speaking out of turn. Serene did not care she saw the writing on the wall, Ash was no longer in power and if she wanted to survive she would need to latch on to the next vampire in charge.

“What else is there?” Claude asked specifically addressing Serena.

“She has the bloodstone. She’s not as weak as she should be. From what we witnessed she may be as strong as my Master or as strong as you. It is obvious Radu’s fledgling has been drinking from the bloodstone.” Serena explained Ash angry at her reached out backhanding her across the face.

“You were not going to mention the bloodstone to me Ash? And here I am after seventy years thinking we were still partners in all this. You have not changed at all.” Sneered Claude but before he could lash out at Ash he reined himself in took a deep breath then told them both.

“You will stay here under my protection. I will need to call the other lords together, if this new vampire is as big of a threat as you say we will need everyone together.”

 

 

As the embassy party and the night wore on Michelle privately kept an eye on the Russians Anders had pointed out to her earlier that evening. Michelle also kept an eye on Ana and Petru curious if they would cross paths with the Pozgalev brothers. And just as Michelle thought Ana would escape the Pozgalev brothers notice a man in a tux pointed Ana out to them. Michelle’s sensitive hearing picked up their voices but she didn’t understand the Russian’s mumblings but she did understand the gesture for “Follow them” that the Pozgalev brothers gave their bodyguards. Trusting the growing feeling of dread building in her stomach Michelle slipped away from Anders for a moment to follow the Russian bodyguards who were following Ana who was blissfully unaware simply enjoying her evening with her boyfriend. After sharing another dance Ana and Petru headed back out to the balcony where they found Michelle waiting for them.

“Hey Laura, come to get away from the noise for a moment?” Petru asked his smile never leaving his face.

“No. I need to ask you a favor Petru.” Michelle began motioning for them to step away from the doors. Petru unconsciously followed but Ana immediately grew suspicious.

“Of course. What do you need?” Petru replied.

“I need you take Ana home to your place tonight.” Michelle replied giving them both an easy carefree smile.

“Alright. But do you mind if I ask why?” Petru replied surprised by the request.

“I was hoping to get the apartment to myself tonight is all. Do you mind Petru?”

“Not at all.”

“Laura can I speak to you for a moment?” Ana asked letting go of Petru’s arm gesturing with her head for Michelle to step away for a second. Michelle followed and once they were out of Petru’s earshot Ana demanded to know the truth.

“I’ll explain it in detail tomorrow but right now I need to you to leave with Petru. Make sure no one sees you leave.”

“Okay. Anyone I need to steer clear of?” Ana asked her eyes on the crowd and the unknown danger that lurked there.

“The Russians.”

“The Russians?”

“Like I said I’ll explain tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Ana took Michelle’s word going back to Petru taking him by the arm pulling him away. Michelle watched as Ana whispered something in her boyfriend’s ear getting him to wave goodbye to Michelle then duck out using a service door. One minute later two very burly thickly bearded Russian men stepped out onto the balcony scanning the area for Ana. Michelle smiled at them waving them over.

“You seem lost. Can I help you find what you’re looking for?”

The Russian men approached giving Michelle a leering smile.

“Have you seen a blonde woman come out here?” The Russian to Michelle’s left asked.

“I think she just left. Wait is that her down there?” Michelle asked pointing to Ana getting in Petru’s car.

The Russians rushed to the side to see Ana step in the car then Petru drive off, from behind them Michelle grinned.

“I guess you just missed her.” Michelle commented.

“Damn it. We better rush after them.” The other Russian complained, both men turned to run back in but Michelle was waiting for them.

Grabbing each man by his throat to silence their screams, Michelle snatched them away turning to shadow dragging both men with her all the way out to an empty field twenty miles outside the city. Dropping them both down from a high height one man hit his head hard against the ground knocking himself out while the other broke his ankle trying to land on his feet.  Michelle searched both men for their radios taking them then crushing each one in her hand. Knowing neither man would get far Michelle returned to the embassy party to ask Anders to take her home. As Anders escorted her out of the party Michelle overheard the Pozgalev brothers complaining in English about their missing bodyguards, Michelle couldn’t help but giggle. Anders drove her home walking Michelle up to her apartment door. He thanked for a lovely evening made plans to see her and Ana for lunch later that upcoming week then left to head home.

Michelle watched Anders drive away before shifting into shadow returning to the field where she left the Russian men. The one with the broken ankle had managed to crawl almost seventy five yards his buddy was still unconscious left behind. Michelle watched the Russian crawl a few more yards her lips pulled into a gleeful smile that showed off her fangs.

“Radu! Master! I call upon you this night.” Michelle yelled out into the night air.

“This better be good fledgling.” Radu whispered in Michelle’s ear.

“I thought you’d want to watch me enjoy myself for once.” Michelle commented over her shoulder at Radu adding. “We haven’t had a lesson in a while. Anything new you want to show me tonight?”

“Now that you mention it pretty one…I have an idea.”

Radu whispered into Michelle’s ear, she grinned at his idea. Nodding eagerly Michelle turned to face her Master. “I am eager to please you tonight Radu. Let me put on a show for you.”

Radu just smiled giving his approval with a nod of his head. Michelle moved quickly to block the Russian trying to crawl away grabbing him by the collar dragging him back through the grass to where his buddy still lay unconscious.

“I don’t want you going anywhere.” Michelle told the frightened man then stomped on his good ankle shattering it. The Russian screamed and Michelle laughed mirthfully.

For the next two hours Michelle took her time with both men. The unconscious one Michelle pushed her hand into his chest to rip out his heart then used both hands to tear open his rib cage scattering his intestines across the grass. The other Russian tried not to watch but kept turning to look anyway. When Michelle was done with the first one finally turning her attention to the one who had been watching her she smiled playfully at him.

“Can you guess what I’ve got in mind for you?”

The Russian started begging for his life pleading with her but Michelle just grinned more stomping on each shin snapping the bone in two. The Russian screamed and screamed Michelle let him get it out of his system her hunger and desire to drain him growing.

“Do you see what I mean now fledgling? When you give in to your primal urges the pleasure is immense. Do you feel the hunger building in you?”

“Yes Master.”

“Cause him more pain.”

Michelle grabbed the Russian’s arm twisting it until the elbow snapped and the entire arm dislocated at the shoulder. The Russian screamed more.

“Can you feel his heartbeat? Can you feel his fear flooding his senses over-whelming him? Doesn’t it feel good?”

“It feels amazing.” Michelle whispered understanding exactly what Radu meant. Giving in to the vampire side felt really, really good, it felt free. Like a drug Michelle wanted more grabbing the Russian she picked him up by his shoulders bent his head to the side and tore into his neck. Blood spurted out getting all over Michelle’s face, arms and upper body. Michelle drank and drank and drank until she felt his heart beat stop and the flavor of the blood change. Once he was fully dead Michelle dropped his body letting it fall to the grass at her feet.

“Finally.”

 

 

The next afternoon Petru dropped Ana off at her apartment with a long kiss goodbye. Michelle’s favor gave them both the excuse they needed to overcome that last barrier and become intimate. The whole morning Ana felt like she was floating on air, but the moment she was dropped off her mind returned to what Michelle had said the night before. Ana needed to know what was going on. However when she got up to the apartment she found Michelle asleep on the bed curled around her pillow. Walking back into the living room Ana picked up the phone calling the Morgan’s at their hotel to ask if they wanted to go out for lunch or do some sightseeing. However, after speaking to Donald for a moment Ana was disappointed to find out Janet had drank too much wine the night before and was not feeling well. Ana laughed at Donald’s amusement at his wife’s hangover, she promised to phone them later.

Realizing she had the afternoon free Ana called in to the institute informing them she would be coming in for a few hours. Leaving a note for Michelle, Ana left for the institute. What Ana didn’t see was the gray car parked across the street with two men inside watching Ana. The man behind the wheel spoke into a radio as Ana left, a second gray car parked further down the street pulled out and began to follow Ana at a discreet distance. The second gray car followed Ana all the way to the institute parking outside its gate. The other car remained behind at the apartment.

Michelle awoke at dusk finding Ana’s note next to her on the bed. Ana didn’t state when she would be back so Michelle took a shower then called her parents. Janet was still not feeling well so Donald opted for them to stay in for the evening. With no firm return date the Morgan’s would be staying as long as they liked there was no need to rush anything. A bit bored Michelle thought she’d take a walk dressing in a sweater, jeans and covered shoes. Heading out Michelle sensed the people around her but thought nothing of it until it was too late and three large burly Russians slipped a hood over her head snatching her off the street throwing her into a black windowless van. Confused to who these people where knowing full well they were just human Michelle didn’t fight back she instead went with the flow of things listening for clues to who these men were. Then she heard the men speak in Russian and she knew however she was surprised they had moved on Ana and herself so quickly. Then it occurred to her they might just be after Ana, the might not know who she really was since Anders was careful about which name he used on the legal documents and Anders purposely didn’t use her last name at the embassy party only introducing her as “Laura”. According to the government of Romania Michelle’s legal name was Mrs. Michelle Laura Morgan Vladislas keeping both her maiden and married name, but on all the property paperwork she was referred to only as Mrs. Michelle Vladislas.

Using her newly developed senses Michelle tracked where they took her it was an old industrial area of the city that was barely populated by humans and no vampires. Once the van came to a stop they dragged Michelle out taking her inside a building that smelled of rust and urine. They put her in a room forcing her to sit on an old creaky metal chair tying her hands behind her and to the chair she didn’t even bother asking what was going on Michelle figured she’d just keep waiting and see.

Across the city at the Vitalis Institute Ana went on rounds, checked the books and other small tasks to ensure the institute was running smoothly with all the employee’s in high spirits each excited for the festival that next Saturday.  Ana finished two hours after sunset packed up to head back to the apartment, she was surprised Michelle had not come to visit nor had she called. Ana assumed Michelle was busy hanging out with her parents. However when she left in her car pulling out of the institute’s front gates Ana only got a half mile down the road before she was stopped by a gray car in the center of the road. Ana pulled to a stop and waited to see if the driver would move on only he didn’t and three people stepped out. Ana watched them approach her car with silent menace Michelle’s warning about Russians came back to mind, mentally preparing for the worst Ana leaned out her window calling out.

“Do you need help?”

The closest man stepped closer asking in English in a very thick Russian accent, “Miss please step out of the car. Mr. Pozgalev would like to speak to you.”

“Who?”

“My employer Mr. Pozgalev.”

Ana knew she shouldn’t but she wanted to know what they wanted from her. Leaving the car running Ana got out stepping toward the three men, the third then opened the back door to the car and a fourth man stepped out. A man she recognized from the night before.

“Hello. Can I help you?” Ana asked trying to play innocent.

The man who stepped out last approached Ana asking her, “Are you Dr. Ana Lazar?”

“Yes I am.”

“My name is Leonid Pozgalev we spoke about your institute over the phone. I’ve come to talk to you about reconsidering my offer.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Pozgalev the institute is not for sale.” Ana replied looking the man in the eyes.

“Dr. Lazar I have a new offer for you.”

“Okay.”

“You sell me the institute for what I originally offered and I will let your little friend live.”

“My friend?”

“The woman with the black hair called Laura. We have her and will only give her back unharmed if our conditions are met.”

“You kidnapped my friend?” Ana practically shouted earning her a pleased smirk from Pozgalev. “Do we have an understanding?”

Ana took a moment to let the information sink in, she then immediately came up with a plan. “We do.”

Pozgalev nodded to one of his men who then handed Ana a business card, Pozgalev told her. “Call me at that number in one hour. I will give you instructions then on where we can do the exchange.”

Ana remained silent nodding her understanding. She stood there watching as the Russians got back in their car driving off. Ana got back in her car sitting here for over ten minutes thinking everything through only to find her first idea was still the best. Nodding to herself once she was firm about her next course of action she headed home. At the apartment Ana changed her clothes taking off her skirt to put on jeans and running shoes, she then took out both her guns loading them making sure they were ready to go. At the hour mark Ana called the number on the card and was immediately told an address in the old industrial section of the city.

The drive home and the drive to the address she was given gave Ana time to think only once she was sure of what she should do she refused to allow herself any doubt or hesitation. Fully aware of what was now necessary Ana pushed the rest of the questions away focusing on nothing but getting Michelle back like at the tomb Ana was willing to do whatever was necessary.

Patiently waiting Michelle tracked each man in the room with her and each man in and around the building. She sensed Leonid Pozgalev arrive with four more men, she overheard them laughing and speaking in Russian though she did catch Ana’s name get tossed around a bit. A short while later she sensed Ana approach, Michelle could feel Ana’s emotions and it calmed her fears that Ana was so calm. Michelle tracked Ana getting out of the car then escorted inside by four Russian men getting closer to her by the moment. Orders were barked out and Michelle chair and all was picked up and taken out into a larger room where Pozgalev was waiting for them. Michelle’s chair was set down and only seconds later she heard Ana come in.

“Was this really necessary?” Ana asked coolly her eyes taking in Michelle tied to a chair with a black hood placed over her head.

“Everything is necessary until I get what I want.” Pozgalev replied nodding to his man to pull the hood off Michelle.

“Laura are you okay?” Ana inquired, Michelle blinked a few times from the bright light but otherwise looked unharmed.

“I’m fine Ana.” Michelle replied her eyes taking in the situation.

“Silly little girl. You should have just accepted my offer. Save you and your friend all this trouble.” Taunted Pozgalev, who added after laughing at his own joke. “Business is a man’s game. You should stick to healing sick people.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ana commented not wanting to antagonize the situation before she was ready, then Michelle caught Ana’s gaze.

“Like the tomb?” Ana asked raising one eyebrow in question to Michelle who just grinned nodding. “Like the tomb.”

Pozgalev looked to each woman confused demanding, “What are you two talking about?”

However before ether woman could answer Michelle turned to shadow slipping from her bonds fading into the shadow breaking each bare bulb in the massive room. As each light popped and more of the room was engulfed in darkness the Russians started to panic and everything fell into chaos.

“Where did she go? Where did she go?” Pozgalev shouted at his men, those who were caught in the growing darkness were taken only their screams were heard and shots were fired that hit thin air. All around him his men were being snatched into the darkness until there was just him.

Pozgalev turned to Ana pulling his gun only to find Ana already had one trained on him only inches from his face. It took Pozgalev a full second to realize Ana had the drop on him, then in the next second he noticed her grim smile.

“Didn’t you know? Here in Romania the women are more dangerous than the men.”

Then without further hesitation Ana pulled the trigger, Pozgalev’s face exploded showering Ana in blood, brain bits and skull fragments. From behind Michelle had snapped the last guard’s neck letting the sack of meat drop to the floor just in time to see Ana pull the trigger and the Russian’s head explode. Ecstatic Michelle grinned at Ana, when Ana looked over to Michelle she grinned back just as elated.

 

 

Hours later Viktor Pozgalev arrived to the building his brother told him he would be at only to find the entire block on fire. No one could get close and the Bucharest fire department unable to deal with such a huge inferno just let it burn but they did assign a few police to keep people away. Viktor realized seeing his brothers’ car engulfed in flames that everyone was dead. Stunned shock rolled over Viktor who took a stumbled step forward only to his bodyguard pull him back. Viktor wanted to go in find his brother in the inferno but his bodyguard forced him back into the car immediately driving his boss to a safe secure location.

 

 

After setting the industrial building on fire with all the bodies in it Ana drove them to a secluded field outside the city limits. Alone they got out of the car to wash the remaining blood off with one of the many jugs of water Ana still kept in the back of her car. Nether woman had spoken since the action went down earlier both seemed momentarily lost in their own minds. It wasn’t until after they were both cleaned and had checked each other over twice that Ana finally broke the silence.

“They didn’t try to hurt you did they?”

“No. Did they try to hurt you?” Michelle asked watching Ana’s face carefully.

“No, they thought me too weak to fight back. That guy really thought kidnapping you and threatening to hurt me was enough to get me to do what he wanted.”

Michelle laughed a half smile flashing as she commented, “They didn’t know who they were messing with.”

“Since we have a moment Michelle would you like to fill me in?” Ana asked leaning heavily against her car.

Michelle explained to Ana what Anders had told her at the party along with what she herself was able to piece together. It painted a pretty clear line of command from the vampire community to the Russians making it clear they would need to take more action.

“They’re going to come after us it’s just a matter of time.” Ana grimly observed Michelle nodded in agreement adding.

“We need to come up with a new plan. We can’t let them get the upper hand on us again, not with my parents here and not with Petru getting so close.”

“Agreed.”

“Hey so I didn’t get a chance to ask. How was it?” Michelle asked breaking the heavy tension of the moment.

“Great. Really great.” Answered Ana, even in the dark Michelle could see Ana blush.

“Took you two long enough.” Teased Michelle as they got back in the car heading home.

It was just before dawn when Michelle and Ana returned to the apartment, by that time they had a new plan. Ana laid down to rest while Michelle remained awake injecting herself with the serum then taking a long hot shower. Sitting in the living room in Ana’s robe Michelle thought about their next step. What Michelle planned to do next would ether solve their problem or make it worse but there would be no in between. What Michelle was certain of was that Viktor will take revenge for his brother’s death; Ash will take revenge for his dead guards and for being evicted but she just didn’t know when and the very idea of waiting around for them to strike was not one she was willing to entertain. Picking up the phone Michelle called Anders leaving him a message asking for another favor, one that would set the rest of her plan in motion.

That morning while Ana continued to sleep Anders sent a car to pick up Michelle for a meeting at his office. Michelle wanted to discuss her newly acquired properties and businesses.

“Anders, I don’t need their dirty money. I just want my properties cleared out and the locks changed. Now I know the Bucharest Police won’t be able to handle doing that nor will the security team we hired nether has enough muscle.”

“So what do you propose?”

“Calling Interpol. I’m sure the squatters on my property have broken laws in more than just Bucharest. Look I don’t intend to run a prostitution ring, casino or drug business. I want them out, like out of the country. Can you help me Anders?”

“Yes I’m sure I can. Let me make some phone calls.”

 

 

Michelle spent the afternoon with her parents then having dinner with Ana and Petru. Donald was genuinely pleased to meet Petru but Janet still made snide remarks regarding Ana’s and Michelle’s close friendship though this time around everyone ignored Janet’s remarks. After dinner Michelle accompanied her parents back to the hotel quietly making sure the two security men she had hired were present and in place. Michelle wanted her parents protected but did not want them to know. Michelle knew exactly what her parents would say if they knew how complicated the situation really was. Ana accompanied Petru home for the evening leaving Michelle to return home to their apartment alone. Sitting quietly with the bloodstone Michelle drank casually from it her mind going over what was next. A little after midnight Michelle received a call from Anders giving her an update, Interpol was on board and the raids would take place at first light.

Over the next two days and two evenings, Interpol, working with the local police raided, arrested and summarily deported over seventy five individuals. It was the most successful raid the Bucharest police department had ever been a part of and huge boon for Interpol. Viktor Pozgalev went into hiding as did Claude, Ash and all their minions. Michelle had literally taken away their places to hide. Their anger at Michelle and in turn Ana grew into a raging inferno. Viktor was out for blood; Claude was out to reclaim what he had won from Ash many years before while Ash just wanted what had been his. The raids pushed out everyone from Bucharest forcing them south into Bulgaria. Michelle could sense them fleeing and once they were past the border she began to relax.

By Wednesday evening Michelle was in the mood to celebrate, calling her parents to cancel dinner plans she called Ana next telling her friend to clear her schedule. Ana did, making an excuse to Petru who had been trying to get Ana to warm up to the idea of living together. Ana kept trying to tell him he was moving too fast but Ana could see that Petru had fallen for her. Ana knew she was falling for Petru too but Henric was still strong in her mind holding her back from letting Petru get too close. An evening with just her best friend was what Ana felt she needed to take a step back from Petru and really look at the situation.

Michelle cooked dinner for Ana with both sharing a bottle of white wine. While Ana ate Michelle relayed the happy news. Both were relieved that the vampires and gangsters left the country on their own without more force needed. The conversation eventually turned to Michelle’s parents and the length of their stay then in turn to Petru and being smart in taking things slow. By the time the wine bottle was empty both women were in light spirits, the dark cloud that had been hanging over both of them had disappeared. Eventually as the night progressed and the conversation tapered off Ana grew quiet and contemplative.

“Penny for your thoughts Ana?”

“I don’t know if I should say.” Ana replied blushing which only made Michelle more interested in what Ana wanted to say.

“Well now you have to tell me.”

“I was curious…”

“About what?”

“If you’d let me try again.”

“Try what?” Michelle asked confused on what Ana was implying but then the serious expression on Ana’s face clued Michelle in.

“Oh! That. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to see if it’s really just like it was before or if it was a one-time side effect.” Ana replied giving Michelle an encouraging smile.

“Do I get to participate like last time as well?”  Michelle asked easily.

“Of course.”

“Do you want me to grab the razor blade?”

Shyly Ana shook her head no, Michelle raised an eyebrow upon the realization of what Ana was asking for.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

 Michelle set her wine glass down standing up offering her hand out to Ana who took it without hesitation allowing herself to be lead to the couch. Ana sat down to Michelle’s right hand side both women getting comfortable. Michelle reached out gently taking Ana’s arm letting her fangs emerge as she leaned in. Ana just watched with a small smile as Michelle raised her arm up halfway leaning down biting into Ana’s arm, the pain was immediate blending seamlessly into pleasure as Michelle began to drink. Flooded with intense overwhelming sensations Ana quickly realized it didn’t matter where Michelle bit her, her reaction to it was exactly the same she liked it. Two minutes later Michelle looked up to see Ana quietly watching her; the smile still on her face. When she saw the question in Michelle’s eyes Ana smile grew as she offered.

“You didn’t hurt me. I promise.”

Michelle grinned licking the remnants of Ana’s blood from her lips enjoying every last drop. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail Michelle used her thumb nail to cut a new wound on her neck offering it to Ana. Scooting over to get closer Ana eagerly leaned in first licking the blood up then clamping her mouth down over the wound sucking hard until her mouth filled with blood. This time Ana drank for as long as Michelle had. When Ana finally let Michelle go, Michelle’s head was swimming and she couldn’t focus her vision each rolling wave of pleasure blocked out any other sensation and for those few minutes after Michelle couldn’t sense or feel anyone other than Ana. The pleasure both had received from feeding off each other was unlike anything ether woman had experienced before, it was addicting and frightful all at the same time. The intensity and the depth of feeling this time startled both of them. For Michelle she had not experienced anything like it since Radu, sensations as a vampire greatly differed than that of a human being. Normal sex wasn’t even appealing any longer it was all about the blood. For Ana it was a completely different experience. Since Michelle had entered her life everything had changed and she herself was changing bit by bit. It was a change she welcomed, Michelle was the first person in her life to follow through with their promises and that alone meant the world to Ana. The changes forced upon Ana by embracing the friendship Ana deemed inconsequential, even the taking of human life as she did the tomb didn’t cause her to have regrets. Any action that ensured her own survival or the survival of her best friend was justified in her mind. Ana embraced and guarded her friendship with Michelle more fiercely than she had anything else prior. Only Petru caused her take pause; Ana knew she was falling in love with Petru and sex with him was better than any man before but she had no desire to settle down with him. Feeding off Michelle brought a different kind of pleasure and satisfaction than being with Petru, the two didn’t compare and Ana wanted both. Ana liked her life and embraced it complications and all.

The next day Michelle and Ana officially moved into the castle taking a few hours in the morning to get reacquainted with the changes while the locals they hired moved their stuff for them. From the outside not much had changed but the walls had been reinforced, the gate mechanized, a security surveillance system put in place with Michelle’s hired muscle to patrol the grounds, the castle and the surrounding villages under the guise of being security for both the castle and the new institute. The castle had been updated with modern plumbing, electricity, and gas for the heaters and kitchen. A personal office was created in one of the rooms next to Michelle’s bedroom that adjoined with Ana’s bedroom which was next door. However in truth only two thirds of the castle had been truly renovated a large number of rooms and most of the lower levels had remained untouched but access had been blocked. Michelle wanted to ensure no one would wander into an areas she deemed off limits which included the resting area for the first item she officially moved over to the castle; Radu’s remains.

That first trip they took at dawn clearing out the courtyard before carrying Radu’s boxes inside. Michelle made sure she and Ana had the only sets of Master keys for the castle personally placing Radu’s remains in his favorite resting spot in the bowels of the castle. The second trip they oversaw the packing of their belongings from the apartment then the unloading at the castle as well as overseeing a delivery of Ana’s new lab equipment and the appliances for the kitchen. The lab Michelle created for Ana was four times the size of the lab at the institute and fully stocked with the latest equipment and tools. By sunset Michelle and Ana were fully moved in, the lab was set up and ready to go with both women taking their last walk through with their security team. The last to be delivered was the food supplies Ana had ordered both to stock the castle’s pantry but also to begin preparation for the festival. The castle’s kitchen was large enough to prepare the food for the festival without having to outsource to other kitchens which meant for the next three days the kitchen staff had temporarily swelled to twenty five. The castle was just too big for the two of them to take care of it properly so they hired six people to help out, four to keep everything clean and two to feed everyone of course this didn’t include their security staff. Michelle and Ana introduced themselves to their new staff taking time to really speak to each person who would live with them in the castle. They made sure each person knew how important it was to maintain a high level of trust and what was expected of them. Both women ended the evening feeling really good about how everything was progressing. They both felt so good they thought nothing of feeding off each other again, this time for even longer. Unbeknownst to both women Radu had been watching, them for days; tonight he watched them feed off each other Radu could only grin.

“A little closer fledgling and we’ll be there.”

The next morning Michelle took to Radu’s resting spot to sleep for the day which made Radu happy as he laid next to her the entire time while Ana welcomed the Morgan’s and Petru who had been kind enough to drive them out to the castle. They were checked out by security and announced before being waved in and directed to park in the courtyard. The castle was a flurry of activity as the castle was made ready for the party that night. Ana met them in the courtyard immediately making an excuse for Michelle’s absence. Ana showed them to the guestrooms then took them on a tour of the castle showing them most of the restricted access areas including the lab.  Petru was privately impressed, Donald said so out loud while Janet was impressed she could only manage a few condescending remarks until Ana showed them the throne room. Janet finally had to admit out loud she was impressed. Ana let them get settled in while she went to check on the last minute details for the party which included getting a small group of servers for the party oriented with the castle, open just one day and two locals had gotten lost in the castle Ana found them easily but she could see how getting lost in the massive structure was easy to do.

At sunset Michelle awoke returning to her room she found Ana putting on her makeup getting ready for the party. They both had their own bedroom and bed but both women preferred sharing the one bed both deciding on a whim that they would just switch back and forth between the two rooms.

“Sleep well?” Ana asked giving Michelle a smile through her reflection in the mirror.

“As well as to be expected. Mom and Dad get in okay?” Michelle asked taking seat on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, your Dad’s resting while I think your mom is making sure the servers are setting up the ballroom to her liking.”

“Did she say anything about the Castle?”

“Not at first, then she had a few negative comments but after she saw the throne room she had to admit she was impressed. But it was your Dad that had me rolling on the floor laughing he’s a good guy with a great sense of humor.”

Michelle just smiled then asked as she walked over to their closet.

“Does Petru like his room?”

“He saw the room and started joking how he’s just going to work for you now so he can move into the Castle full time.” Ana replied laughing only Michelle grew quiet and contemplative.

“Michelle what are you thinking?”

“That Petru’s idea isn’t half bad. I need to figure out what kind of business I want now that everything else is taken care of.”

“I won’t say no if you want hire Petru. It would save me time from having to drive in to the city to see him.”

Michelle laughed commenting, “Oh and here I thought you’d praise how smart and industrious he is and how he’d be an asset.”

“That too.” Ana added laughing more until a moment later when a different thought occurred to her. “You would invite Petru to move in? Seriously?”

“Yes. I like Petru and I really like how he treats you. He makes you happy and for that alone I want him to stick around as long as possible.” Michelle stated giving Ana a warm smile.

“Do you think you’ll ever fall in love again?” Ana asked, she had been curious from the beginning but out of respect for her friend she never asked.

“Maybe one day.”

“Really? I thought you would have said “never again” because of what happened.”

“At times that’s’ how I feel but other times I’m not so sure. I hope one day I feel that passion Stephan ignited in me but I’m in no rush to get there. I’m still afraid of getting physically close to anyone other than you.”

“Why? Are you afraid you’ll hurt them?”

“No. I’m afraid I’ll kill them.”

 

 

Two hours later Michelle and Ana’s guests began arriving the first wave brought Anders and his wife and a few acquaintances from the embassy, the second wave brought Ana’s employee’s from the institute along with a handful of important people from the medical board including her friend the director of the Bucharest hospital. Lastly all the important people from the surrounding villages including the Bucharest police chief and four officials from Interpol. Ana dressed in a ruby colored strapless dress greeted everyone as they came in with Michelle dressed in an elegant black evening gown making a fashionably late entrance after everyone had arrived. 

The party was more than a housewarming for the castle, it was its official reopening, it’s rebirth and it announced Michelle to the rest of Romania. Michelle was there to stay and she wanted everyone to know it. As the night wore on and Michelle touched base with everyone attending she was pleased to learn everyone was having a good time. Even her parents were enjoying themselves; Janet was impressed by the importance of Michelle’s guest while Donald was just tickled to be spending the weekend in a castle until he overheard two of the Interpol agents discussing the recent raids in Bucharest. Donald didn’t know about it and was completely unaware of his daughter’s involvement in it. Once he knew, he pulled Michelle aside demanding to know the details. Michelle took her father to a different room to explain, Ana noticed their departure and played interference on Janet. Alone, Michelle was able to explain what had happened calming her father’s fears. Heading back to the party both Michelle and Donald agreed to keep the raids and Michelle’s involvement their secret, knowing Janet would never understand.

The favored topic of conversation that evening was Michelle’s strive for justice in her new home. Anders kept quiet on the subject but everyone else had an opinion. Petru was unaware of Michelle’s involvement in the raids though he had heard about them through official channels he was not surprised at Michelle’s involvement as others were having gotten to know the woman over the course of the last few months. The new stories only strengthened Petru’s opinion of Michelle. By the end of the evening Michelle had wooed her guests gaining the favor of the village officials and the Interpol agents. Ana had been busy as well gaining favor of her employee’s and medical board officials assuring her new institute success. At the end of the evening as most of the guest departed for the evening to return the next day for the festival while a handful of special guests including Anders and his wife, Petru, the Bucharest Police Chief and his wife as well as Ana’s friend the director and his wife would all be staying at the castle.

When everyone had either left for the evening or had gone to their guestroom, Michelle oversaw the locking of the main gate, and did one walk through around the castle quietly checking on everyone only to find herself in the throne room. Radu watched her from the shadows as he had most nights. Michelle walked over to the throne twisting the lever that opened the secret compartment in the wall. Michelle retrieved the bloodstone and sat heavily upon the impressive chair. Tonight had been a success and the ground work for her new beginning lay out before her and put to the test. Everything was going as planned and Michelle had every reason to be happy only something kept tapping her back of her mind nagging her. It was as if she had forgotten something but could not remember what it was. Perplexed, Michelle reached out with her senses only to find all those who cause her concern still outside the boarders of the country. There were still vampires and gangsters in Romania but none anywhere near the castle, Bucharest or southern Romania. Michelle became lost in her own mind going over everything trying to figure out exactly what was bugging her, she became so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t notice Ana enter the room.

“What do you American’s say “Penny for your thoughts”?” Ana asked she stood at the doorway wearing a black robe tied at the waist. When Michelle had checked on her earlier Ana had been busy with Petru.

Startled by the unexpected company Michelle could only manage an “Oh, hey.”

“What’s wrong Michelle? Tonight was a success. What could be bothering you?” Ana asked walking over to Michelle.

“I just feel like I’m missing something important right now; something bad.” Michelle confessed looking over at her friend giving Ana a weary smile until another thought occurred to her she asked. “What are you doing out of bed? Won’t Petru miss you?”

“He’s asleep. He won’t even know I’m gone.”

Michelle still seemed completely preoccupied Ana frowned at the sight then took notice of the bloodstone in her friend’s hands.

“Can I ask you a question off topic?”

“What?” Michelle asked snapping out of her introspection to turn her full attention toward her best friend.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What does the blood from the bloodstone taste like?”

Michelle didn’t know how to respond at first she just stared at Ana with confusion prompting Ana to explain.

“I know what normal blood taste like I’ve tasted my own over years but you and your blood taste different nothing like regular blood. It’s sweet but strong like good red wine it taste’s unlike anything I have ever tried before yet not bad. If anything it tastes really good. But I’m curious what does the bloodstone taste like?”

Michelle looked down at the bloodstone in her hands thinking it over then she finally replied, “It’s indescribable.”

“Can I try?” Ana asked innocently enough.

“I don’t see why not.” Michelle replied offering the bloodstone to Ana.

Taking the relic with both hands Ana held it up to stare into its depths. From the shadows across the room Radu’s smile became gleeful his hands rubbed together in excitement. Michelle watched Ana stare into the relic then raise it up only the bloodstone did not change as it usual did when Michelle drank from it, then it occurred to her that it might not work for Ana because she was still human.

“Here let me.” Offered Michelle as she took back the bloodstone immediately the relic began to change, the blood began to rise to the surface.

“Come closer.” Michelle instructed gesturing with her head for Ana to get closer. Leaning in until they were just inches from each other Ana watched the bloodstone change in Michelle’s hands. When the bloodstone was ready Michelle lifted it up then paused reconsidering. Michelle didn’t know what the blood of the relic would do to Ana but Michelle knew what it had done to her and didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks with Ana’s life. Instead Michelle grabbed hold of Ana’s right hand then positioned the bloodstone directly above it allowing one single drop of saint’s blood to fall upon Ana’s palm. Michelle set the bloodstone down upon her lap her eyes riveted to the blood droplet on her friends palm. Ana too, was riveted by what she was about to do. Ana suspected there was real danger involved but she pushed it out of her mind raising her hand up to her mouth she stuck her tongue out licking the droplet off her hand with the tip of her tongue. Across the room, Radu laughed out loud catching Michelle’s attention, looking up she was confused on why Radu was laughing until a tenth of second later as the blood soaked into Ana’s tongue, the pretty blond doctor fell to the floor convulsing.

Michelle let go of the bloodstone leaving it on the throne as she jumped up moving to Ana’s side. Ana continued to convulse frightening Michelle who tried to hold her down.

“Ana! Ana! Please wake up! Ana! Please!” Begged Michelle tears started to fall as the seconds ticked by. The seizure eventually dissipated within minutes the trembling eventually stopping all together but Ana still did not wake. Michelle’s senses went on overdrive as she tried to feel Ana only something was wrong she couldn’t sense Ana any longer.

“Oh shit. What did I do? Please god let Ana be alright!”

“Fledgling do you really think god is listening to you? God has turned his back on you as he has on all vampires.”

“Radu what did I do? Tell me what is wrong with Ana?” Michelle demanded looking up at him with utter contempt it was an expression he had not seen from his fledgling in many months.

 “The bloodstone is too much power for a vampire what makes you think it’s safe for a human. You did this all on your own pretty one. Now you will see what those consequences are.”

“You could have warned me!”

Radu only laughed in her face then told her. “Why would I do that? I would prefer fledgling if you turned your little friend here. She has the fire necessary to not just survive our existence but to thrive. She would make a better ally as one of us.”

“I told you Radu I won’t do it!” Michelle spat back through gritted teeth tears still streaming from her eyes.

“Now you will see just how much your little friend is just like us. All that you’ve admired about her, all those virtues you’ve looked up to, the pedestal you’ve put this human on will come tumbling down.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You’ll see pretty one. You’ll see.” With those words Radu disappeared.

Alone Michelle’s panic grew tenfold until she was almost hysterical. A loud sound from one of the guest rooms startled Michelle snapping her out of her hysteria. Taking a deep breath Michelle got up grabbed the bloodstone putting it back in its hidden compartment in the wall. Turning back to Ana Michelle gently picked her up shifting to shadow Michelle took Ana to her bedroom gently placing her in bed. Dawn was still a few hours away. Petrified that she’d really hurt Ana Michelle sat vigilantly at her side watching for any sign of Ana’s return to consciousness. Hours passed and dawn neared before Ana finally stirred then awoke groggy and in pain. Moaning Ana sat up clutching her head with obvious pain.

“What happened?”

“Don’t you remember?” Michelle asked her voice cracking under the weight of her worry.

Ana frowned with her eyes still closed then it hit her. “I tasted the bloodstone.”

“Yes.” Michelle confirmed moving from her chair to Ana’s side.

“What happened? Everything went white.” Ana replied opening her eyes to peek at her friend, the growing light from the windows hurt her eyes. Michelle watched her carefully confessing, “The second you tasted that blood you went into a seizure. I couldn’t wake you up.”

“A seizure?”

“Yes. Ana I’m so sorry I didn’t know you’d get hurt. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Michelle, I asked. I asked so this is my fault.” Ana replied closing her eyes against the growing light. Her head hurt, her eyes hurt and her sense of smell was working on overtime Ana could literally smell Michelle, it wasn’t bad it was in truth very pleasant and appealing but the last time she had taken notice of her friends personal scent was when she had fed off her the first time.

“Did anyone see me collapse?”

“No, everyone’s asleep or on the other side of the castle. How do you feel?”

“My head hurts, my eyes hurt and my sense of smell is really acute right now.” Ana replied opening her eyes again.

Radu appeared in the shadows on the opposite side of the room his face gleeful, his grin an arrogant smirk as he silently watched the women. Michelle could sense Radu turning to glance over her shoulder at him to confirm he really was there only Ana noticed Michelle look over her shoulder and did the same. Ana spotted a man in black standing in the shadows watching them. It took her a few seconds to place the extremely familiar face but when her brain caught up and realization hit her, Ana screamed. Startled Michelle jumped back twisting around to see what was scaring Ana who continued to scream and point to the man in the shadows. It took one twentieth of a second for Michelle to realize what Ana saw, cursing under her breath she reached out to grab hold of Ana but it was too late.

“Radu! Oh god it’s Radu! Michelle we have to run. We have to run now!” Ana screamed scrambling off the bed backing up to the wall snatching a screw driver off her dresser holding it out in front of her defensively. Michelle rushed after her friend desperately trying to calm her down.

“Ana! Wait! Calm down. It’s okay. Radu isn’t here to hurt us.”

“WHAT!”

“Ana please! Calm down. I can explain.”

“You knew he was alive? You knew? You knew?” Ana accused but Michelle shook her head no and continued to slowly approach her friend while behind them Radu began to cackle.

“Of course she knew. Michelle is my fledgling.”

Ana turned to look Michelle in the eyes her sense of betrayal was profound and clear in her face for Michelle it was like being stabbed in the heart.

“Radu is not alive Ana. He’s not, he’s dead.”

“What? How can that be? He’s standing right there laughing at me!”

“Ana think back you saw his body in those glass boxes. You helped me bring Radu’s body here to the castle. He’s really dead.” Michelle tried to explain but the adrenaline pumping through Ana clouded her mind it took a few seconds for her to think it thru though Radu stepping out of the shadows and into the light didn’t help anything.

“Those boxes could be a lie.” Ana shouted at Michelle as a horrible thought occurred to the pretty blond doctor. “You lied to me Michelle. And you’re still lying to me! How could you keep this from me! From me!”

“I didn’t lie. I just didn’t tell he was haunting me.” Michelle shouted back her own anger flaring up.

“Haunting? What do you mean “haunting”?” Ana demanded her anger receding just a tiny bit.

“Radu really is dead. We have his body all that’s left of him now is his spirit which has been haunting me for some time now.” Michelle tried to explain, Ana just stared waiting to hear the rest so Michelle continued. “You couldn’t see him before so I didn’t tell you. I figured it was my problem not yours. I…didn’t think you needed to know.”

Ana dropped the screw driver letting it clatter to the floor she looked down frowning then looked back up at Michelle then Radu then back again. Ana’s face was twisted in unspoken anger her eyes flickered back and forth between her best friend and the creature who still gave her nightmares. Radu saw Ana’s conflict and started laughing again infuriating the blond doctor. Ana reached for what was close a heavy glass vase full of fresh flowers on top her dresser picked it up with her left hand throwing it directly at Radu only to be shocked when it passed right through him shattering on the wall behind him. Radu kept laughing giving Ana a slow clap before disappearing. Michelle watched Ana’s face waiting for the realization to hit only when it did Ana’s anger was still raging.

“Ana…” Michelle began only Ana was still too angry cutting Michelle off with a very curt, “Shut up Michelle and get out. Just get out. I can’t even look at you right now.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to know that the monster who had tortured us was still around haunting me.”

“And here I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other. What else haven’t you told me Michelle? What else? Because I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”

“What? Ana don’t say that please don’t say that. You can trust me.” Michelle begged but Ana gave her friend a cold stare asking, “So what haven’t you told me?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you Michelle. I don’t.”

Knowing her denials wouldn’t work any longer Michelle slumped down into the nearest chair confessing. “Radu’s been teaching me how to be a better vampire.”

Ana reacted as if smacked in the face, with a tight tense voice she demanded to know. “How long?”

“Almost as long as he’s been haunting me.” Michelle admitted then quickly added. “I swear that’s everything Ana. I swear you know all of it. I haven’t lied to you.”

“You just what? Didn’t tell me everything. Michelle that’s a cop out and you know it. After everything we’ve been through, after everything I’ve done for you how could you lie to me and for so long?”

“I thought it didn’t really matter.”

“It does.”

“I won’t do this again. I promise to always tell you everything.” Pledged Michelle hoping it would be enough only Ana turned away from Michelle telling her friend over her shoulder.

“I don’t know that anymore. You need to leave my room. I can’t look at you right now.”

Michelle made to say something else but Ana cut her off curtly ordering. “No! Just leave.”

Tears formed then fell down pale cheeks as Michelle got up from the chair then backed up toward the door just as someone outside in the hall knocked hard and loud. Petru’s voice came from the other side of the heavy wood door.

“Is everything okay? Ana? Michelle? I heard fighting?”

Michelle sighed looking to Ana who still had her back turned to her; tears fell as Michelle began to sob dissolving into shadow leaving the room. Petru knocked again then tried the door knob to find the door unlocked. Carefully opening the door Petru spotted his girlfriend facing the window a shattered vase next to the door.

“Ana? Are you alright?” Petru called out then stepped into the room when Ana didn’t answer.

“Ana? I heard arguing and a crash. Are you alright?”

Finally Ana nodded answering over her shoulder, “Michelle and I got in a fight. Everything is fine. You should go back to bed Petru it’s going to be a long day when the sun comes up.”

“The sun is already rising.” Petru replied then added carefully approaching his girlfriend who still seemed very angry. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I am.” The tense response from Ana, Petru didn’t believe for a moment.

“Do you want to talk about the fight?”

“No.” Ana replied her anger still bubbling.

“Can I sit with you?” Petru asked softly keeping two arms lengths away from Ana.

“Of course.” Ana replied her fatigue starting to sink in melding with her anger. It was an odd mixture that confused her. Privately she was glad Petru came to check on her, she didn’t want to be alone and she needed a reason not to go after Michelle. Ana knew she would forgive Michelle but she needed to let her anger fade first or she would do something she would regret.

 

In the bowels of the castle Michelle materialized inside the gated entrance to Radu’s sleeping space where his body was being stored. Michelle crawled into that space lying next to Radu’s glass boxes with her face facing in so she could see the trapped subspecies inside still trying to get out. Radu appeared next to her with a pleased smirk.

“Radu please not now.” Michelle begged her tears still stained her cheeks.

“It’s time to turn her pretty one. Make her completely one of us. Make her yours completely.”

“Why did you show yourself to her? Why Radu?”

“I didn’t. I came to watch you. You’re the one who let her drink from the bloodstone.”

“The bloodstone.” Michelle repeated as it suddenly dawned on her. “Oh god if it changed me like it did. What the hell has it done to Ana?”

“Finally fledgling I thought you’d never figure it out.”

“Shut up Radu!” Michelle shot back rolling over until her back was facing Radu.

The sun rose as Michelle fell into her death sleep tears spilling over as the rest of the castle awoke. Petru remained with Ana in her bedroom quietly comforting her until she calmed. Eventually they lay down together with Petru holding her in his arms until Ana fell asleep. The castle’s guests were instructed by the staff to meet back in the dining room for breakfast to be followed by a tour of the surrounding villages, the festival area and the new Vitalis Institution construction site. Everyone showed up except for Michelle with Ana arriving a half hour late. Of course Ana made excuses for Michelle who had originally planned on making the breakfast and the tour.

With Petru’s quiet understanding Ana had most of the morning to reflect on the fight she had with Michelle. It took time but Ana realized she had blown things out of proportion, had Michelle told her about Radu’s reappearance back when it occurred Ana admitted she would have told Michelle she didn’t want to know but the rage she felt at being betrayed was profound and lingered much longer than it should have. The confusion of her own behavior forced Ana to analyze herself. Her acute sense of smell had not gone away, her sensitivity to light had increased with the rising sun, and the hair trigger on her temper refused to mellow. It took all of Ana’s will power not to snap at Petru when they got ready together for the day. Over breakfast she found herself biting her tongue to stop the prickly comments from being spoken to point where even thought it was early in the morning Ana poured herself a glass of wine. By the time everyone left for the tour Ana had consumed four glasses but was feeling much more herself. However as the day wore on the edginess that the wine had pushed down came back with a vengeance. After snapping at Petru twice Ana made up an excuse to leave the tour not even half way through.

Ana returned to the castle to lie down but could not rest opting instead for a long walk. Ana took to the castle’s battlements to gaze upon the beauty of the country side. Trying to think everything through Ana tried to calm herself but found she could not the underlying rage only grew stronger. Radu kept coming to mind and in her red haze Ana no longer feared him so much as wanted to fight him. Making a snap decision Ana made a trip to the bowels of the castle seeking out Radu’s remains. Ana used her key to access the lower levels but was surprised to find Michelle asleep next to the glass coffins. Ana’s anger flared up again but this time she bit it down grimly calling out to Radu through gritted teeth.

“Radu! I know you’re here. Come out!”

“You’ve come to see me what an unexpected yet pleasant surprise.” Radu replied materializing in the hall just outside. Ana followed him out where there was room to stand she glared at him then accused him. “You did this on purpose!”

“I have done nothing.” Radu replied unable to stop from smirking which only stoked Ana’s rage.

“You could have warned Michelle about the powers of the bloodstone. You knew what was going to happen. Why?”

“I did warn her about the powers of the bloodstone, many times over. My fledgling is hard headed and most times will not listen.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I wanted you to see me.” Radu grin grew bigger at the look of surprise on Ana’s face. Looking Ana in the eyes Radu’s grin turned to a displeased smirk as he confessed,

“You influence my fledging too much. Your goodness and loyalty infect her and undoes all the work I’ve put in to make Michelle the vampire she’s supposed to be. I’ve been watching you Ana…watching you change, watching you open up and embrace your dark side. I saw what you did at the tomb, what you did to those gangsters. You have so much potential but you squander it. I hope to change that.”

“Why?”

“So you can be who you really are.”

“And what’s that?” Ana snapped back halfway disgusted halfway frightened of what he would say next.

“One of us.”

“I will never be like you.”

“Then how about like Michelle?”

“She’s not like you. She’s nothing like you!”

Radu just smiled he knew he was getting to Ana he let her stew for a moment than added; “Soon you will embrace me as my fledgling has. Then you will resurrect me so I can do for you what I did for Michelle.”

“No.” Ana replied weakly shaking her head no.

“I will make you strong. I will make you invincible.”

“No. I don’t want that. You don’t know me Radu and I will never resurrect you or help anyone bring you back. Your manipulations will not work on me!”

“It already has.”

Ana stared at him with confusion so he asked, “How long have you been feeding off Michelle?”

Ana glared at Radu but had nothing to say; Radu grinned telling her.

“You’ve changed. I see it, Michelle sees it. Can you not see it too? Your enemies are still out there waiting. You will need that darkness to survive embrace it.” With those words Radu disappeared, leaving Ana standing there more confused than ever.

 

 

The tour group returned to the castle in the early afternoon to get ready for the festival that would start two hours before dusk in Prejnar. Acting more herself Ana apologized for her absence to her guests escorting them to the festival. The ceremony to begin the festival was short and sweet Ana was asked to say a few words and cut the ribbon on the site of the new institute. Everyone within a fifty mile radius had come for the festival the village of Prejnar was packed with people eating, playing games, enjoying music and socializing it was an immediate success.

Across the border ten miles into Bulgaria Viktor organized his men getting them ready for the crossing his men were fully armed and ready for action. Viktor had gathered an army and was itching to unleash it upon Ana and Michelle but Viktor had to wait, his Master Ash wanted them to wait until after dusk when Ash’s other minions would be awake before storming the festival and the castle. Impatient and blood thirsty as Viktor was he was not a fool he would wait until his reinforcements woke up even if the next few hours tested his patience like nothing ever had before.

Michelle woke at dusk rising to find the castle mostly empty with everyone already at the festival. Returning to her bedroom Michelle cleaned up getting ready for the festival. All she could think about was her fight with Ana; Michelle was completely preoccupied with how she would make amends to Ana pushing all other thoughts aside as unimportant. Not bothering to take a car Michelle traveled by shadow emerging at the edge of the forest just outside the festival. Seeking out Ana she spotted the pretty blond doctor talking to one of the village leaders. Michelle waited until they were done before sweeping in and snatching Ana away before anyone even noticed Ana was gone taking her a short distance away where they could speak privately. Setting Ana down gently Michelle backed up to give her friend some space. Ana immediate tensed up knowing who had taken her then silently glared at Michelle.

“I’m sorry. I promise this will never happen again.” Michelle sincerely told her but Ana didn’t respond instead she stalked over to Michelle pulled back her arm and punched Michelle in the face. Michelle was a little shocked by the blow but purposely didn’t defend herself or hit back, Michelle took the hit then waited to see what Ana would do next.

“Don’t ever lie to me about anything ever again or we’re done. Do you understand me Michelle?”

Michelle nodded yes watching Ana with wide confused eyes as Ana paced back and forth. Ana finally stopped turned to Michelle then in a torrent of words, Ana told Michelle about her conversation with Radu and what she suspected was happening to her. Michelle was floored, she had not seen Radu’s manipulation coming yet it right there in front of her the entire time. Michelle thought Ana would be enraged again but this time she just seemed really sad about it.

“I’m sorry Ana. This is all my fault.”

“No Michelle it’s not, it’s my fault too. I’m as much to blame as you but this doesn’t have to happen again not if we work together. We’re stronger together Michelle we just forgot.”

Ana hugged Michelle removing the last of the distance between them returning them to where they were before in their friendship. Returning to the festival, Michelle began mingling with everyone apologizing for arriving late while Ana was pulled aside by Petru looking to steal a kiss. The festival continued with everyone in high spirits enjoying themselves.  The fight between Ana and Michelle was forgotten as was Ana strange behavior and Michelle’s temporary disappearance.

Over in Bulgaria, Ash and Claude gathered their minions sending out Viktor and his human army first to cross the border. When Viktor was in position, Ash, Claude and all their vampires would cross over to attack the festival all at once. At fifteen past eight o’clock p.m. Viktor called Ash confirming he was in position. Ash motioned to Serena who in turn gave the signal to the fifty waiting vampires. Immediately they dissolved into shadow taking off for the boarder right behind them were Claude, Ash and Serena.

Michelle had been so preoccupied with Ana she didn’t sense the tsunami coming until it was too late. Before anyone realized what was going on Viktor, his men and the vampires attacked. Screams exploded into the night followed by chaos as the confusion of what was happening scattered everyone with villagers running in all directions. Men dressed in all black with big guns emerged from the surrounding forest shooting down people trying to escape and herding those left behind while extremely pale men and women snatched up the village leaders and important officials. Ash and Claude watched from a distance, Ash turned to Serena instructing her.

“Go to Castle Vladislas take ten with you and find that bloodstone.”

“Yes Master.” Replied Serena giving him a slight bow before gesturing to the twenty vampires standing aside, these were Claude’s personally bodyguards. 

“You ten come with me.”

Serena took off for the castle with the ten vampire guards immediately killing the two servants that remained behind. They began searching the Castle while Radu watched amused. Back at the festival chaos still reigned supreme; Viktor’s men made sport out of the villages while the vampires did the same draining some dry while tearing others to shreds. Everything happened so fast it took a few minutes for the reality of the attack to sink in but when it did Michelle snapped into action. Michelle gave the signal for her security team to open fire on the attackers while Ana rushed to get Petru, Michelle’s parents, Anders and his wife as well as most of the important officials there to safety pushing them into a nearby house. The security team had already sprang into action getting into gun battles with Viktor’s men while the Interpol agents helped Ana get people to safety. Michelle and Ana both recognized the pale attackers as vampires; Michelle could sense them while Ana could smell them. Unlike Michelle who had a pleasant appealing scent these vampires smelled of rotting death.

Michelle bolted to Ana’s car popping open the trunk pulling out a rather large double sided ax. Pissed that the festival had been ruined Michelle walked over to the first vampire she came across immediately beheading them. As the vampire’s head fell to the ground another attacked Michelle who simply turned to ax on them cutting them down as well. None of the vampires under Ash and Claude’s control were strong enough to defeat Michelle soon they fled at the sight of her afraid they too would be beheaded. Across the open yard Ana emerged from the house she had hidden everyone armed with two large kitchen knives. Without hesitation or remorse Ana snuck up to the closest bad guy with a gun stabbing him in the back. Another man with a large gun tried to stop Ana but she dogged his aim then launched herself directly at the man knocking him down before he could get off another round. Ana rolled on the ground fighting the man for control of his gun kneeing him in the groin when he wouldn’t relent on his grip. The man grimaced but his grip did not lessen, pissed Ana growled head butting the man in the face breaking his nose forcing him to let go of the gun. Ana growled again head butting him again then rolled on top snatching the gun from the man’s hands pressed the barrel against the man’s chest and pulled the trigger unloading several rounds into him before releasing the trigger.

 Ana and Michelle fought alongside their security team, the Interpol agents as well as the local police officers who had survived until the vampires had been pushed back and Viktor’s men killed. It wasn’t until the chaos subsided that Michelle realized everyone who had been hidden in the house were gone. Panicking Michelle reached out with her senses locating everyone back at the castle. Rushing up to Ana who was covered blood Michelle asked panicking.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes the bloods not mine.” Ana replied out of breath, she had taken out five men with the knife and several more with a gun she pulled off one of the dead bodies. Once the tide turned the villages attacked the attackers ending the battle quickly.

“Ash took everyone you had in the house.” Michelle informed Ana who asked equally panicked. “Are they okay?”

“They’re alive.”

“How many Michelle?”

“Thirteen vampires.” Answered Michelle just as a new commotion erupted over by the temporary parking lot. Ana and Michelle both turned to see the two Interpol agents roughly handcuffing Viktor while angry villages screamed and threw rocks at him. Even over the distance both women could hear the Russian’s protests and accusations that Michelle was a vampire and that Ana had murdered his brother. The Interpol agent who had hold of him told him to shut up before slamming the Russians face into roof of the car twice then shoving him into the back seat. The survivors eventually emerged from the surrounding houses as everyone tried to make sense of what had happened. The Bucharest police chief had managed to take down a few of Viktor’s men and emerged unhurt immediately taking over the situation. Michelle ran over to him explaining,

“The rest of the men who did this kidnapped my parents, my friends and the village leaders. I know they been taken back to the castle. I’m going to go rescue them, can you handle things here.”

The police chief just nodded to Michelle handing her his spare gun and what ammo he hand left telling her. “I’ll be there to help as I get things settled here.”

“Thank you.”

Michelle grabbed Ana rushing back to the castle remerging in their bedroom. Being inside the Castle amplified Michelle’s senses she could feel the confusion coming from the vampire guards, the anger radiating off of Claude and rage pouring off Ash because Serena couldn’t locate the bloodstone. Radu appeared in the room his face grim as he told Michelle.

“This ends tonight. Kill them all.”

“I thought you would have wanted this?” Ana spat out at Radu, glowering at the pretty blond doctor Radu told her. “They defile my home, my name. They must die.”

“No more of this Radu. You try your games on either of us again and I swear I will put your remains in the sun to burn. Even your damn head!” Michelle yelled at him then promptly turned her back on him turning to Ana gently pulling her to the chest alongside the far wall.

“Here, put these on.”

Reaching inside the chest Michelle pulled out two automatic handguns each loaded with silver bullets handing both to Ana who tucked behind her back in her pants where her shirt would conceal it. Michelle pulled out Radu’s dagger slipping it into the waistband of her dress. Grabbing Ana by the shoulder Michelle pulled her close whispering her plan into her friend’s ear. Ana nodded once in understanding then grabbed a third gun holding it in her hand before gesturing to the door. Michelle nodded in agreement leading the way out of the room and down to the throne room. Showing no fear Michelle walked in with Ana two steps behind her both women looked Ash and Claude in the eyes. Nether woman made a show of it but both noticed the nine hog tied and hooded captives lined up along the far wall. They recognized their family and friends easily.

“Took you long enough to get here.” Claude complained, Ash smirked but Serena watched Michelle with fear.

“You’re trespassing whoever you are. I’ll give one chance to leave.” Michelle replied looking put out despite the copious amount of blood covering her.

“Give me the bloodstone and I will let your family live.” Ash ordered Michelle just narrowed her eyes at him then turned to Claude asking. “I thought you were in charge? Who am I speaking to here?”

“I am in charge!” Ash declared only to get backhanded by Claude a half a second later.

“No Ash you’re not. If you were this wouldn’t have happened.” Claude declared disgusted, he turned his attention back to Michelle.

“You have something I want.”

“As do you.” Michelle replied.

“I would rather not go the barbaric route as we did earlier. It leaves things messy and this can be simple and easy. You give me the bloodstone and leave my business alone and I will let your family live.” Claude offered.

“How about this,” Began Michelle walking closer to Claude. “You leave now with your guards and I don’t kill you.”

“I thought you’d be reasonable.”

“You thought wrong. Radu chose me as his heir for a reason. I will not be bullied and I will not be made anyone’s servant. This is your last chance.”

“You’re a fool Claude! This will only get us all killed!” Ash seethed then launched out at Ana, snatching her, taking hold of her forcing her to drop her gun holding her as his captive. Ana didn’t resist while Michelle didn’t move a muscle.

“Tell me where it is!” Ash demanded.

Michelle glanced over to her parents, they like the other hooded captives didn’t respond to their shouting making her wonder if they could hear what was being said. Turning her attention back to the vampires at hand Michelle caught sight of Serena reaching for Ana’s dropped gun.

“Fuck you Ash. I won’t tell you at thing. You don’t deserve the bloodstone none of you do.” Michelle declared and Claude became enraged lashing out at Michelle striking her in the face. Michelle took the heavy handed slap but pulled out the dagger striking back at Claude before he could even blink hitting him directly in the heart with the dagger. Shock, surprise then devastation washed over Claude’s feature as he stammered, “How?”

Pulling him close Michelle looked Claude in the eyes, “By using what is rightfully mine.”

Ash gestured to the guards to attack. In the sudden activity, Ana squirmed free of Ash’s grasp pulled out her guns and loaded both clips into Ash, Serena and the other vampires trying to attack Michelle. Serena fled immediately soon followed by Ash after he was hit four times in the chest. The ten vampire guards were not so easy to dispatch. Ana ran out of bullets as one vampire tackled her biting her. Michelle used the dagger, stabbing everyone within reach only to notice the vampire on top Ana too late. Michelle rushed over putting the vampire into a headlock yanking him back off Ana before ripping his head from his body in one violent pull.

Ana lay twitching on the ground. That vampire had meant to drain her only partially succeeding. Michelle kicked the headless body off Ana; kneeling at her side Michelle checked the open wound. Panicked Michelle called out for Radu she had never turned anyone and didn’t know how close to death or undeath Ana was. Radu showed up gleefully taking in the carnage before walking over to his fledgling’s side.

“Tell me please?” Michelle begged tears filling her eyes as she turned to Radu for his help.

“She has lost much blood but she will not turn. You will need to close that wound before she bleeds to death.”

Michelle immediately began looking around for something to cauterize the wound but found nothing until she spied one of Ana’s guns. Reaching into Ana’s pocket Michelle retrieved an extra clip of bullets loading it into the gun the fired it off out the window until the clip was spent quickly pressing the overheated barrel against the wound on Ana’s neck. The smoldering smoking pain jolted Ana back into consciousness with an excruciating scream. A few seconds passed by before Michelle removed the barrel from Ana’s neck the second she did she saw the wound had stopped bleeding but Ana was in great pain. The relief that Ana would not die was profound letting a huge breath out Michelle had not realized she had been holding in Michelle stood on shaky legs walking over to the hooded hog-tied captives going to her father first removing the hood carefully. Donald Morgan had been hit in the face multiple times and gagged there were rope burns but no other injuries. Michelle realized the hoods were thick and heavy limiting their breathing and what they could hear Michelle hoped they had not heard much. Removing everyone’s hood and untying each of them everyone from her parents to Petru to the village leaders were shocked to find the room littered in bodies. Petru’s shock only lasted a moment until he noticed Ana laying on the floor from that moment on his focus was solely on getting Ana medical attention.

Everyone began asking questions Michelle had nothing to say other than she needed to get everyone to a hospital. Donald and Janet helped get people downstairs to one of their vans while the village leaders pulled Michelle aside, when they were sure they were out of earshot of  Petru, Anders and his wife as well as the Morgan’s they told Michelle.

“We know what those men were.”

“What were they?” Michelle asked trying to play innocent thought the liberal amount of blood still covering her said something else entirely.

“They were vampires. And you saved us, protected us as the King Vladislas did for many centuries. As we hope you will for as long as you decide to make this land your home.”

“We can’t tell anyone what really happened. It would cause too many problems.” Michelle told them dropping all pretenses.

“We agree and we will take care of this. If anyone comes asking direct them our way.” Another village leader chimed in. Michelle nodded then glanced at the carnage littering the Castle she told them, “I’ll take them to the hospital then return to help you clean up the village square then the castle. When everything is cleaned up we’ll discuss compensation for the victim’s families.”

The village leaders nodded then dispersed while Michelle climbed into the van with everyone else driving them to the hospital. Both Donald and Janet were admitted into the hospital and told they would need to stay while Petru, Anders and his wife were treated for their wounds then released. Ana was unconscious when they reached the hospital; doctors then surgeons looked at Ana’s neck. Michelle’s field cauterization had stopped the blood flow but it had compounded the mess the vampire made of Ana’s neck no one could tell exactly how much damaged had been done. With everyone receiving medical attention Michelle ducked out and as promised Michelle returned that same night to Prejnar helping everyone destroy the vampire bodies before moving on to the castle to do similar clean up. The Bucharest Police Chief had remained behind to start the cleanup and ensure that when his people came out that next morning to do the investigation into the crimes of Viktor Pozgalev everything including the villagers statements lined up with their official stance of what happened that night. By the time Michelle returned to the hospital that afternoon everything had been taken care of and she had a pretty solid story to tell her parents and friends to explain the strange attackers with the pointy teeth. With the Bucharest Police Chief backing her story no one not even Janet questioned Michelle’s explanation.

Ana awoke late that afternoon unable to speak and barely able to drink water. Petru had been by her side the whole night and was the first person Ana saw upon waking but it was Michelle she asked to see first. Michelle had been in the next room talking with her parents but when Petru popped his head in giving her the “she’s up” signal Michelle excused herself rushing over to Ana’s room. Before Michelle stepped in Petru grabbed her by the upper arm gently stopping her to whisper in her ear. “She can’t speak at all and she seems to be in a lot of pain. I’m going to fetch the doctor.”

Michelle nodded to Petru then walked into Ana’s hospital room closing the door behind herself, she found Ana alert and watching her from the moment she stepped inside. Michelle gave her best friend a big warm smile as she took the spot recently occupied by Petru. Reaching out to take Ana’s hand Michelle kissed it telling Ana.

“We got most of them. Ash and his bitch Serena got away but at least they ran far enough away it’s going to take a while to find them and they were the only vampires that survived. The police chief and the village leaders have all come together to cover up the vampire element of the attack, they’ve put most of the blame on that Russian that tried to kill us so I guess it’s a good thing he survived.”

Ana stopped Michelle then gestured then trying to speak. Michelle stopped her then reached over to the nightstand for a pen and notepad. Giving the implements to Ana the pretty blond doctor wrote out one word: villagers? Understanding what her friend was asking Michelle’s smile faded as she explained.

“Twenty two villagers from the area were killed, two of which took place at the castle.” Then when she saw Ana’s fallen reaction Michelle added, “It could have been worse. And everyone else is okay. Petru made it out just fine as did Anders and his wife. Mom and Dad were only a little banged up.”

Both women fell silent as Ana began crying in frustration of not being able to speak to her friend while Michelle started crying over seeing her friend in so much pain. Eventually Ana picked up the pen again scribbling a note to Michelle. Handing it over Ana patiently waited for Michelle’s response, the first question was easy to answer.

“The vampire that bit you is dead. I yanked his head off. And I don’t know if this is permanent or not. I pray that it’s not.”

Ana grabbed the paper again writing furiously then turned the paper so Michelle could read it: “How much longer until I can leave? I don’t want to be here! Take me home!”

“Ana you have to be a little more patient. The doctors should be able to help you. You just need to give it more than a night.”

Ana glared at Michelle writing, “They don’t know what’s wrong they can’t help. I heard them! Take me home.”

“But Ana they can help you here.” Insisted Michelle only to have Ana write back, “You can help me.”

“How?” Michelle asked only to have Ana roll her eyes at her.

“Blood, your blood.”

Reading the words over and over again Michelle just leaned back looking into Ana’s eyes. Ana was as serious as a heart attack there was no backing out. When Michelle looked away without answering Ana pressed the notepad to her forcing the issue. Michelle crumbled admitting, “I’m scared.”

Ana looked at her with a questioning expression Michelle tried to explain, “I’m scared if I give you any more blood you’ll become someone else. I’ve already changed you so much Ana. I’m petrified I’ve changed you too much.”

Ana’s expression softened, she sighed writing more on the notepad. It read: I’m more myself than I’ve ever been. You’ve brought out real me. This is a good thing, no backing out now. You promised.

“Okay we’ll go home. Then I’ll do what I can but promise me if this doesn’t work you won’t hate me forever.”

Ana wrote down: I could never hate you but I promise anyway.

 

 

Michelle checked Ana out of the hospital against doctor’s orders and against Petru’s concern while her parents stayed in for one more night of observation. Returning to the castle by car Michelle personally thanked each remaining servant as she helped Ana upstairs. Michelle made sure Ana was settled in then returned to the servant’s area informing them nether Ana nor herself was to be disturbed for any reason for the remainder of the evening. Everyone had seen the state Ana was in and did not question the request though privately each person took note of the damage Ana suffered using it as an example of how far the woman was willing to go for family, friends and her home. Both women’s loyalty to their new home and the surrounding villages were no longer in question but known as fact.

Alone in one of their bedrooms Michelle helped Ana get comfortable then went to retrieve the bloodstone from the throne room. Michelle took a few minutes to feed off the bloodstone to replenish her own reserves letting the saint’s blood soak in for a while before putting the relic away. Lying down next to Ana Michelle made herself comfortable cut a deep gash into her arm just above the wrist then offered the bleeding arm to Ana who took it eagerly sucking on it despite the pain the act caused. This time Michelle let Ana drink until she was sated which was a full five minutes longer than usual but Michelle would have let Ana drain her if that meant healing the horrible wound on Ana’s neck. When Ana was done, Michelle was very weak and unable to move both lay together until dawn when Michelle fell into her death sleep and Ana rested until Petru arrived the next morning to check on her. Petru found that Ana was healing quickly and would be back normal very soon with zero permanent damage. Petru was quick to call it a miracle but Ana remained quiet just smiling.

 

Many months had passed since the attack on the village festival and the castle since then Donald and Janet had permanently moved to Romania to be closer to Michelle taking a house in Prejnar. Anders dropped the rest of his clients to solely represent Ana and Michelle while also taking a larger role in developing Michelle’s new business aimed at raising tourism in Romania. Petru continued his work at the Embassy rising in the ranks becoming a leading figure in Romanian government and politics while regularly dating Ana until proposing to her that winter. Ana happily accepted and they were married in the spring with Petru moving into the castle full time. Also that spring Ana opened the second institute then started on a third in Bulgaria just south of the Romanian boarder with a fourth site being planned in the New Year. Michelle however put her focus on two things, the first was getting a tourist based business off and running in Bucharest that would help bring in people from all across the globe to Ana’s institutes and other local businesses and the second to establishing a new vampire empire. With both Ash and Serena on the run across the outskirts of Europe there were only a handful of vampires left in Romania Michelle had them rounded up then given a loyalty test. If they passed they could stay and work for her if they did not they were killed. Those who proved worthy were given the business’s Claude and Ash had previously run with the only stipulation that they be even less visible then before. Michelle wanted the business to make money but not to the point of earning the attention of any law enforcement office; Michelle wanted to keep her stellar reputation with Interpol and the local authorities intact to reinforce her position as a pillar of the Romanian community. Michelle now saw the necessity of taking on yet another name a different name one that Ana coined that spread across the land on the evening breeze along with her take no prisoner’s reputation: The Blood Queen. Slowly but surely Michelle’s empire spread out past  Romania into Europe and as her hold tightened word spread of the Black Queen who held court in Bucharest; vampires came from all around the world to pay their respects. Michelle’s empire spread across Europe and eventually into the United States. What these vampires found when they traveled to Bucharest to pay their respects was Michelle on the throne with Ana at her side.

It was not until seven years later that Michelle finally turned Ana but that’s another story…

 

 

                                    THE END…for now

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
